Walking the lines
by gaberz92
Summary: How messed up can it be when your soul mate doesn't want you the same way you want her. Okay i suck at summaries so I'll leave it like this for now. Warning i am making this a Futa story so if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so this is my second story I am writing I hope it doesn't take me as long as the last one did. For those of you that are new reading my stories, hello and I am glad you are here hope this keeps you interested and stay around and for those that were with me on my last one. Hi and I am happy to have you around on this one I hope you like it aswel and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **With that said welcome to the first chapter of "Walking the line". Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas tell me and I just might use it..**

 **Chapter one**

 **We are….**

My name is Isabella Cullen and I live with my coven, we travel the world moving from place to place. For the past three hundred and fifty years we haven't settled down and that has been fine with me but i think it is time we take a break and start catching up with this generation. My brothers and sisters haven't attended school as long as i remember, we have lived a life, of what the others call a nomad's life. My coven is very supportive always allowing me to take most of the decisions making me feel like the leader of the coven but I rather leave that to Carlie's my father by name, i am his first daughter.

Carlie took all of us under his wings some time after he met Esme his mate, I was the first in the coven followed by Emmett and Kate then Jasper and lastly Leah. We have been together for over a five hundred years except for Leah who has been with us for the last hundred and twelve years.

Esme my mother and Carlie's wife is the heart of the family she cares for each one of us and keeps us in line. We all love her like a mother except for Emmett, with all the food he eats he just might love her for all the food she makes for him and Leah.

Emmet my younger brother by years but not by age is the goof ball of the family that looks like hulk but is always making jokes and keeping us happy. He is simply a big teddy bear. There is no way in the world that anyone could hate him.

Leah my youngest sister and newest of the family is the loving, protective and sarcastic bitch of them all, don't get me wrong that is just an act to keep all the boys off her back. She is still looking for her mate but after Sam died she has mostly kept to her self in the sense of mating. Thanks to Leah we can say we are rich but that's a story I will have to tell you another time.

Then we have Jasper the strategic, we met jasper during a war I don't remember exactly when, I mean come on try keeping track after you have live roughly hundred years but I can tell you it was in the south side of England. He worked for one of the biggest mob lords of the region.

Lastly we have Kate Emmett's cousin she is the diva of the family, even though she doesn't like being called the pretty face of the family. She is the one that keeps up with modern-days technology and what's not. The rest of us mostly keep up with dressing right an one or two other things.

"Bella… Bella!" must she always yell so loud? She knows I can hear her regardless of how low she speaks.

"Bella! Get down here and eat your breakfast. You will be late for your first day of classes."

"Coming mother!"

Bella sat there starring at her computer for a bit before she turned it off and went downstairs to have breakfast with her family.

Okay okay before you all say anything yes it's the first day of classes of our second year here. I ran to the door and jumped the flight of stairs landing on my two feet just in front of Kate that was walking from the living room to the kitchen.

"Hey watch it you almost landed over me." Kate huffed and walked pass me.

"You know you want me over you Kate just admit it."

"Keep dreaming Bella, Keep dreaming." We both walked into the kitchen and found Esme standing at the stove with an apron over a yellow Sunday dress placing food on the plates for us. Carlie, Esme and Jasper just sat around watching Leah, Emmett, Kate and my self eat our breakfast. As per usual its always Leah and Emmett that are always the first to be stuffing there faces with food.

"Seriously Emm stop eating like a pig the food isn't going anywhere," his response to Kate sounded something like I'm not eating the food keeps jumping into my mouth. Kate just rolled her eyes and started eating. Sometimes I wonder where the hell does all that food go. You could probably feed ten humans with all the food they consume.

Once we were all done, we found our way to the garage. Kate took shut gun as always jasper jumped at the back of Emmett's jeep. I plugged in my headphones pressed play as Leah and I revived our engines and took off with our motorcycles. Fifteen minutes later we arrived at Forks high. We parked off and headed in, we all had different classes. Emmett Kate and Jasper are seniors leaving Leah and I as Juniors yet we only had three classes in common, Sociology Algebra and Arts.

I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
Oh no, not me

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
Oh no, not me, oh no, not me

Picture this me parking my bike and walking to school blasting Joan Jets Bad Reputation. Black tore skinny jeans combat boots tight white V-neck shirt showing my tones abs and my black leather jacket with my shades, dark black hair tied up in a ponytail. Pretty Bad Ass right? But reality is different there was no song blasting off except in my headphones and the halls were mostly empty.

When we got here all everyone could talk about was us we were the highlight of everyday, it took almost two months for people to stop gossiping about my family. Everyone trying to make friends with us or ask us on dates. Don't get me wrong its nice to have all these guys fanning over me but I don't swing that way and neither does Leah well not anymore I think. She can be rather confusing, Leah abstains from dating yet last year just before classes were over she went on three dates with this girl that's in my class, Angela that's her name. And then there is Kate who just loves the attention but no one seems to be good enough for her. Jazz and Emmett are captains of the Football team and lacrosse respectively so they are bound to have all the girls at their feet.

I got to my first class and waited for the teacher to arrive. There wasn't much to do so I sorter through my music and found one of my favorite and hit play. Black Dog by Led Zeppelin was on. The halls were starting to get full.

That's when I saw him walking down the hall to where I was standing against the wall. He had a huge smile on his face broad shoulders very muscular but his face was still boyish, short black hair. I see why girls line up to him, he is handsome and funny and he is a close friend of mine actually the only friend I have. I don't know what it was about him but he was the only guy I felt that just had to be in life and Not romantically plus he is the only guy that wasn't all up in my business when we got here.

"Sup Jake?" I say hi fiving him as he leans on the wall.

"Not much. Same old same old. How was your summer?"

"Quite interesting. We went down to Cali had a great time hit some girls went to clubs. You know how we do it." A little white lie wouldn't hurt him. Jake rustled my hair truth is we spent all summer up in the mountains and down by Canada.

"That's my girls. Well at least yours was better than mine I was stuck all summer at the res with Seth and Emily and our cousins that just moved from Alaska."

"Are they enrolling this year?"

"Yeah but only Alice and Rosalie cause dufos thinks this school isn't good enough for him."

"Dufos? Is that his real name?"

"Oh no I just call him that. I don't really like Edward he is a stuck up pieces of shit."

"Damm I feel the love there Jake." I said smiling.

"yea well Rosalie isn't that far behind she can be a total bitch. Alice is the only one that is sweet to everyone."

"That's quite the family you have there" at that moment the teacher walked in and all the students followed suit. First class went by in a blink of an eye.

My second class was Sociology so I was waiting for Leah by the door.

"Hey sis waiting for me?" said Leah coming from my right side.

"Yup. Hey you seen any of the new girls?"

"Not yet but I heard they are really Hot."

"Well we yet to see that. By the way the are Jake's cousins."

"Well then you can ask him to hook you up." I just laughed

"Well its two of them so maybe we can both get hook up" I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Nah am good right now"

"Is it that Angela girl?"

"yeah she is pretty cool and we have a good time when we hung out."

"so its like serious with you two?"

"Nah we just fool around nothing serious but I have considered it"

"oh okay well that's good" we took our seats at the back of the class.

The teacher started the class shortly after. Classes went by quick. When the bell rang Leah and I went to the cafeteria to meet up with the others. Jazz, Em and Kate were already at our usual table with their trays of food. We went over and made line to get our food before heading to our table.

You know that feeling you get like your heart sinks in your chest or just goes cold cause you know something is about to happen? Well that's exactly what is happening to me. I turned around and scanned the cafeteria looking for any threat but I didn't see anything that caught my attention except for someone that was walking out of the cafeteria. I could tell it was a girl with about my height and had long blond hair, she was very curvy too. I hadn't seen her before so that meant she was one of Jake's cousins. Leah hit me in the ribs to get my attention.

"ow. Dude what the fuck?"

"Bella I'm fucking starving and you are holding the line up."

"sorry got distracted."

"with what?"

"I think I saw one of Jake's cousins."

"Is that why you have drool on your face?" I made a quick motion to wipe but it was all dry. Then I heard my family laugh from across the room obviously no one heard us.

"Very funny lee" Leah just nodded at me and we went on. Once we had our food we went to our table and ate everyone around us were talking about the new girls.

I hadn't been paying much attention till I heard Jasper say "…Blondie"

"I swear she just shut me down like that. Cold like dry ice. That girl took my ego and mopped the floor with it."

"she made you look stupid. You are lucky we weren't around the rest of the team Emmet."

"Yeah. Just shut up about it jazz." They all started laughing.

"hey Emm did u at least get her name?" I don't know why but I wanted to know her name.

"Yeah her name is Rosalie Brandon" I pretty much just zoned out after that

 _ROSALIE…_

 _ROSALIE BRANDON.._

Every time I said her name my heart hammered again my chest. Why though? I haven't even seen her face let alone met her. Lunch was over and we all made our ways to our different classes. I had Spanish next, half way to my class my hands started getting sweaty ad I turned the corner to my class I wad hit the most delicious smell of pheromones. It felt like running into a brick wall and it made me crumble to my knees.

"Fuck…" Leah's class was down the hall to the right but she still heard me.

"Bella you okay over there?"

"Yes just someone's pheromones fucking with my head."

"Okay. See you after class" then I heard her walk into class. I stood up and continue in to the class the more I got close the harder it was to walk I wanted to just grab who ever these pheromones belong to and have them there and then.

I was looking down heading to my usual place at the back of the class and that's when I saw her the same blond from the cafeteria sitting on the chair next to mines. She was looking out the window then she looked at me standing there, I was having hard time breathing and my hearth was pumping a thousand miles per hour. Her eyes were the most beautiful blue color I had ever seen they seem to pierce through me her skin was clear and flawless, perfect full pink lips. She raised her perfect eyebrow

"Did you loose something…" her voice snapped me out of whatever I was in as I took my seat next to hers. I wanted to tell answer her but I was afraid my instincts would betray me. So I folded my hands on the table and tried to concentrate on the session.

"I want you to turn to your partners and introduce your self's in Spanish to each other." _Did our teacher really have to do that?_

I turned slowly and smiled at her.

"Hola me llamo Isabella, igual me puedes llamar Bella." I stretched out my hand she sighed annoyingly then she spoke.

"Mucho gusto me llamo Rosalie pero no pienes que porque te estoy ablando ya somos amigas." I nodded at her.

 _She sounded even hotter talking Spanish._

When she took my hand it felt like electricity was coursing through my veins. I clench my jaw and balled my fist trying not to jump her as a wave of arousal and possessive instincts to mark her as mine hit me.

 _Where the hell were these things coming from_?

Neither of us said anything for the rest of the class. When the bell rang I walked out of class as fast as I was allowed to amongst humans.

"Leah.. Leah can you hear me?"

"yes. What happen you sound distressed?"

"meet me at the parking lot." She didn't answer me but I knew she heard me. Once I was out of the building I gulped as much air as I could to clear my head from all her pheromones. Leah was standing next to her bike pacing back and forth. When she saw me she came walking to me with a worried face.

"what happen?"

"We need to get to Carlie."

"Why?"

"I… I… don't know." Leah placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Take a breath and calm down." I did as she said.

"I just met Rosalie she is in my Spanish class, before I got to class I was hit with her pheromones they were so strong iy knocked my to my knees then as I walked to class it got harder to breath and when we touched it felt like I was being electrocuted… I felt this need to mark her as mine." Leah looked shocked at me.

"Ohhh" she said shaking her head.

"oh what Leah?"

"That sounds a lot like our wolf imprinting"

"I'm not a fucking wolf Leah. No offence"

"Yeah I know that silly. None taken"

"Common lets get to Carlie. I'll txt the others that we are leaving."

So there it is the first chapter for walking the lines. I hope you like it and can anyone guess what Bella is?


	2. Imprint

**Hey hey seems like some of you liked it and I'm glad that you enjoyed the begging. I hope I can keep you interested with the rest of the story.**

 **I do not own anything except this crazy idea.**

 **Natcityjp: thanks for being the first to comment. I love when someone takes their time to leave me a few lines, it means a lot to me.**

 **To my two guest that left a review thank you it means a lot to me.**

 **To the second guest that commented: I love reading comments like yours it shows me that some person do take their time and read and analyze what I write. As for the Coven well I had actually four different supernatural creatures in the coven but I'm thinking of changing it to just two.**

 **SH4D0W44 No more waiting. :)**

 **arionnadanielle Thank you for your time**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Imprint**

"Carlisle this can't be. I have never heard of my kind imprinting. My mom only got pregnant and had me she never imprinted on my father."

I had told Carlisle all of what happened yesterday with Rosalie

"Bella I never said you imprinted, I said it was like imprinting. That just means that you found your other half, your soul mate we can say."

"But she didn't even seem to like me. She told me that not because she spoke to me that made us friends. Isn't she suppose to feel attraction to me if she was as you say my other half?" Carlisle looked at me from across his desk then nodded.

"Yes Bella she should but you need to understand that it is different for humans, they don't feel like us supernatural creatures. Our emotions and abilities are amplified compared to a human's one."

"Okay so what do I do? I can hardly keep in control around her." Carlisle flashed to my side before I could blink.

"You need to be around her as much as you can so you get use to these feelings. There is little I can do in this case Bella." I looked at Carlisle feeling very irritated.

"How am I to do that if she doesn't want to even be my friend?"

"try harder and make her like you. You need to take this slow and be patient." I scoffed at him

"I NEVER thought I would say this but I hate being a Kitsune right now." I stood up and walked to the door leaving Carlisle in his studio. Walking down the stairs I heard my brothers and sisters talking. I hadn't even heard them arrive home well I better go see them before they come for me. Thankfully when I got there Leah had already filled them in on the incident.

I sat down next to Kate on the sofa. Looking at all of them. Emmett had a huge smile and I could tell he was holding back some witty comment. Kate just smirked, Leah had her usual blank face but nodded at me. Jasper only smile at me, as usual it was always Emmet to open his mouth.

"Soo Bella?" he said waggling his eyebrows at me.

"What now Emmett?"

Esme came in from the kitchen and glared at him before he could say anything

"Nothing."

"Awe Bella this is amazing it was time you found someone to love." Esme was hugging me then I felt a sharp pain in my chest making me grunt. Esme looked at me confusingly but I smile at her. The Fox in me didn't like the idea of another girl that wasn't Rosalie touching me.

"yeah if she only felt the same way."

"Well at least she didn't wipe the floor with your ego like she did with Emmet." Kate and Leah laughed at Jasper's comment. I just smiled but this was Emmett and he would say something at one point or another.

"Well at least Elsa here is used to the cold." I narrowed my eyes at him and growled. He knew I hated those frozen references.

"Don't make me freeze your dick of and break it Emm." He held his hands up in defense looking a little scared.

"Hey sorry it just slipped out I didn't mean it." For some reason I felt really Irritated and wanted to be out in the wild.

"I'm going for a run."

"I'll come with you" Leah was standing up to follow me.

"I want to be alone." I didn't wait to hear anything else and just started running. I could never run as fast as Carlisle, Esme or Jasper in my human for but I did go faster than a car.

If you hadn't figured it out I'm an ice Kitsune what does that mean… well it simply means I can control the element. I can freeze water or use the water in the air to create snow and cool my body of and right now I need that, that's why I am at the beach of the Quileute's reservation. I stood at the edge of the water letting it lap at my feet then I willed it to make a thin layer of ice over my skin it felt so good to do this. I could feel it boosting my energy. I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't hear her until I was knocked down to my knees.

"Shit!" not this again, her pheromones invaded my head and I knew she wasn't far from where I was.

"Rose why can't you stop complaining. Would you Rather aunt Sue let us go to that stupid institute?" a soft voice said. It was dark but I could still see the petit body and spikish hair walking next to Rosalie.

"No. But they should still be here with us! I… I… I miss them so much Alice." Her voice sounded so broken. They both sat down on a log as Alice held her to her chest.

"shh it's okay Rose I miss them too." Both of them fell quiet and only their sods filled the night.

My heart broke at the sight of her crying. I wanted to go over to her and hug her. I Needed to be the one comforting her. The fox inside of me willed me to go to her but I made myself stop. She didn't know I was here and Carlisle said I had to take my time I couldn't just walk up to her and hug her.

"Come on rose aunt sue will be worried by now." Alice and Rosalie started walking back home. I followed them from a distance so they wouldn't notice and I made sure to stay out of everyone's view I could have use illusion to walk next to them but I didn't want to wear my self out. Plus I didn't trust my self to be that close to her yet.

They made it home and I stayed out side by the tree line till everyone fell asleep. I could feel the fox in me stirring wanting to be next to her. Till now I hadn't realize but all my frustration had fade away.

One of the lights in the house stay on till late and I could see her shape through the window. I walked a little closer to the house then I smelt it her pheromone, they were strong but not as strong as to knock me to my knee yet it still made my knees weak.

It was one in the morning when Rosalie fell asleep, her breathing become slow and steady like her heartbeat. So I took my chances and made my way up the wall and entered the window that was half open.

Moonlight shone down on Rosalie's face making her look even more magnificent than she was. I knelt down on the side of the bed looking at her. My hand went out to touch her then I froze as she stirred. Her heart beat was still levelled so I knew she was still asleep. I wanted to lay down and wrap her in my arms, the fox in me rejoiced at the idea but I couldn't so I stayed there kneeling down with both my elbows propped on the bed, fingers interlocked and my chin resting on it. I was almost breathing the air she would let out from being close to her.

Her pheromones filled my head and my body was in a half state of meditation, my breathing evened out with Rosalie's one as well as my heart did. My eyelids started feeling heavy and the fox in me kept purring my throat started burning as a pain started crawling at my chest. I had never felt this before but if I knew any better I'd say it was my soul being split I could feel it. This wasn't me it was the fox in me doing it.

"Stop it. I don't know what you are trying to do but I'm not letting you do it." I didn't realize I had spoken out loud and moved till I hit the wall behind me and Rosalie heart beat picked up.

"Alice is that you?" using my magic I quickly shield my self making the room look empty.

Rosalie was now sitting on the bed and rubbed her arms looking directly to where I was. I froze already forming an excuse in my head for being here. She stood up facing me and started walking only stopping when she was next to me to close the window.

My heart started pounding at my chest , she had on a t-shirt that fell mid thigh. Her legs were bare, looking like porcelain, smooth and clear. I felt a huge rush or arousal course through my body as I inhaled her scent.

I could tell she had a sexual dream cause her arousal was strong, it knocked me to my knee this time. My head was pounding a thousand kilometers in the wrong direction. I couldn't see myself but I knew if I did my eyes would now be glowing a solid silver. I had to keep fighting the fox in me to stay in my full human form and not tackle Rosalie.

I had to get out now but she had closed the window so I had to use magic again and make it seem like it was closed. Once I did so I slid out and dropped at once to the ground. I started running to the beach side I had to get away from here.

Slowly I started regaining my senses and stop at the shoreline.

"This might be harder than I thought"

"What the fuck were you trying to do back there huh?" There was no one around so late or they would think I'm going crazy.

"Isabella are you okay? Where are you. I know you are here I can smell you but I can't see you."

"Sorry Leah, I forgot I had shield my self."

"Are you alright?"

"Not really. I was with Rosalie." Leah's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"before you ask no, she didn't know I was there."

"So you stalking her now?" I could see the smirk forming on her lips.

"You could say so." I said smiling. Now that I think back to it, I am such a stalker.

"Is everyone home?" we both started walking through the woods going home.

"When I left everyone was there except for Jasper and Emmett. Jaz wanted to go hunting and Emmett offered to keep him company."

"I need to talk to Carlisle first and then with the family. Its been a day I met this girl and my world just completely flipped."

"Hey don't over think it. It will all be okay soon you just need to get use to being around her."

"And what if she doesn't come around? Then what?"

"She will, I'm sure. Come on this isn't you stop doubting your self." Leah was right as always.

"Race you back home no phasing though ." I was already running.

"cheater!" seconds later Leah was on my heels. We were both running through the woods. Ducking under branches and jumping over roots , we were about a minute away from the house. Leah was a couple steps ahead of me. I closed my eyes and let the fox spirit relish in the little amount of freedom I was giving it, a surge of energy course through me as I shot forward passing Leah. I made it to the glass doors first and Leah hot on my tails.

"Looks like those dog years are catching up with you." I teases

Leah laughed giving me a push.

"what dog years? I was the one that let you win." We both fell laughing as we entered the house. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

I went over to Esme and hugged her, she took my face in her hands and placed a kiss on my forehead. This was the best part of Esme she knew us and was so good at being a mother. She would never push at us but rather comfort us with little gestures. Esme and Leah went into the kitchen.

"Dad" I sat down next to him

"Yes Bella."

"I think we need to move on."

"Bella you know I always support your decisions but I have to ask Why do you say that?"

"I don't think its safe for Rosalie or me or the family. I could expose us. Tonight I was down at the beach and came across Rosalie and her sister I had to fight the fox in me to stay in control I followed her back home then once she was asleep I went in side. I don't know what was happening but it wasn't me Carlisle it was the fox it tried to take over me. it put me in a sedated state and I felt like part of my soul was being ripped out of me then Rosalie woke up and I smelled how…. Aroused she was I almost tackled her and my eyes changed I was so close to changing…. Dad I can't allow my self to change at least not till I have my fifth tail you know what could happen"

"Bella I understand but do you honestly think that running away from her is the right answer? She is your soulmate"

"Carlisle, I can't let my self change I won't let it win because I don't want to be like my Mother."

"You wont be like her Bella… we wont let that happen." Carlisle was silent for a while

"You said that you felt your soul being ripped right?"

"Yes."

"After you left I was doing some research on your history and Kitsune mating with humans. There was little I could find since humans believe us to simply being myths how ever there was this one book that had reference in it so I gathered a bit of all I could."

"And?"

"Well it says that mating with a human is very rare but in the handful that have been told about, when a Kitsune finds their human the will at some point give a part of their soul to the human thus making them a Kitsune too, in order to keep them alive as long as their self."

"what happens if there mate dies?"

"there were two case one where the Kitsune lived but was taken over by the dark and the other where the Kitsune couldn't get over the lost and eventually found a way to die with out killing it self"

"So you are telling me that the fox tried to make Rosalie a Kitsune by giving her my soul?"

"by my guess that's what it wanted to do."

"Yet another reason not to be around her. I can't do that to her not till she feels something for me and knows about me. That is her decision to make not mines"

"Bella did you not hear me you cant leave. You will either die or the darkness will take over. You are walking the lines here Bella." I hate when he is right, I can't just leave but I can't be close to her. Fuck me.

"Come on everyone is already in the kitchen waiting." Carlisle and I went in to the kitchen.

we spent the next hour or so with me telling them what was happening with me and discussing what was best to do, at the end of it we all decided to stay I would just have to be more careful and try to get use to her as much as I could.

"Go get ready for classes kids." Time did fly by not that any of us really did need much sleep but it did make us relax and feel better the next day however we didn't have time to sleep. Everyone went to their rooms to get ready. Our first class was Art which Leah and I shared.

"Emmett you alright bear man?"

"Yes I am ice queen, why the question?"

"You haven't ask for any food." Stating the obvious

"I don't think that would be a good idea Bells unless you want the room repainted red." Everyone made a face of disgust then we all laughed. I think we all remember when Emmett came home after hunting and sat down to eat a whole pan of lasagna. Lets just say feeding with blood and food together don't blend well.

The clock showed it was seven thirty and classes started at eight. We all hoped in to our usual rides and headed to school, parked at our usual spot and waited for the bell to ring.

Leah and I made our way up to the second floor of the school where our class was. We had just turned the corner from the stair in to hallway when Leah collided with a Pettit body.

"I'm sorry" the bell like voice spoke and I immediately recognized her this was Alice.

"Its okay I wasn't watching where I…." Leah looked at the other girl her eyes instantly when huge and all lovey dovy. Alice had almost fallen to the ground but Leah caught her by her arm. Alice and Leah stood there looking at each other as if no one was around them.

"Lee lets go we will be late." Her only response was a low growl that could go un notice by humans.

Alice was now smiling and Leah mirrored her.

"Sorry for my bad manners I did see where I was going. I'm Leah." Leah stretched her hand out and Alice took it.

"its okay I wasn't watching either. I'm Alice, nice to meet you Leah." She took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"pleasure is all mine." Alice's cheeks turned red as she giggled.

"Time to go Casanova"

"Bella why don't you go ahead I'll walk Alice here to here class."

"okay catch you later." I stared walking away.

"Leah can you hear me or will you ignore me."

"what is it Bells?"

"what just happen?"

"She is my imprint."

"Oh" that was it Leah didn't have to say anything more. I made my way to class and sat down through it Leah never showed up so I was left alone. Second and third period went by then it was lunch time I made my way to the cafeteria.

"Yo Bells wait up men."

"Sup Jakey?" as usual we hi five and kept on walking.

"Same old. Same old. Do you wanna sit with us for lunch?"

"Sure why not." Jake and I both got our trays of food and headed over to their table. Not to my surprise Leah was there with a very giggle Alice on her lap. Then there was Quil and Embry followed by Mike, Jared and Paul who had his hand slung over the back rest of Rosalie's chair. She seemed to be paying no mind to him but the scene still infuriated me. I wanted to rip his arm of and slap him with it. I looked at her and the confused look she gave me just irritated me even farther. I was starting to shake trying to hold my grown from not attacking Paul when Leah came over and took me by the shoulders to cover up for me.

"Babe I will be right Back I need to talk with Bella for a second."

"Okay baby"

"Bella come on lets go outside" Leah was basically dragging me with her.

"Bella relax please your eyes are starting to get specks of gray." We were now out in the hall way heading to the parking lot.

"Relax? How the fuck am I to relax when that incompetent piece of shit had his arm around my girl Drooling all over her And she didn't even make an effort to tell him to move..!" I was fuming now.

"Bella she doesn't know you are in love with her. You need to calm down your eyes are now full silver. You cant let it win." I took a deep breath and held it in then exhaled. She was right I can't let this take over me.

"Are you okay?" I turned around so quick I almost fell with the blast of her pheromones.

"Rosalie"

"I will be right back Bella." I looked at Leah confused and she move her head just centimeters towards Rosalie. I mentally face palmed myself, She was leaving us alone. I then turned and faced Rosalie once more.

"I am now. I just had Nauseas guess breakfast didn't settle down well. How did you know I wasn't feeling good?"

"I saw you going pale and I don't know I just knew something was wrong."

"Oh. Did anyone else notice?"

"Nope they were all busy with other things." The image flash behind my eyes again.

"you okay you going pale on me again" this time she came up to me and placed her hand on the side of my face. I did a huge mistake I inhaled a breath of air that was all of her as I closed my eyes. My knees bucked and I fell on my knees.

"Rose."

"its going to be alright I will go get Leah."

"No just stay please."

"okay. Okay I'm not leaving." Her hand started stroking my arm then I closed my eyes getting lost in the sensation it was leaving where ever she would touch. I started relaxing till I could open my eyes.

"Thanks Rosalie." We both stood up and I smiled at her.

"You called me Rose."

"Sorry I won't do it again."

"its Alright. Only my parents and Alice call me that." I just nodded at her

"Lets go in?"

"You can go ahead if you want I will just go for a walk. I don't know how much more I can take of Paul he thinks he can sweep me of my feet its just the second day of school and he has me fed up." I couldn't help but smile at what she just confessed.

"Don't mind if I stay?"

"Don't think this makes us friends." She was smirking at me.

"Never said I wanted to." Rosalie smiled something I hadn't seen before. Her smile brightened her features and made her look even more beautiful. We started walking along the side of the campus in a slow past.

"So how do you like it here?"

"its not one of the best places I have been to but its getting better."

"I said the same thing when we moved here but now I don't regret it."

"How long have you been here?"

"little over an year now."

"was it the same for all of you when you got here I mean having people hit on you relentlessly?"

"yeah it pretty much the same. It will start dying down though. Especially if you keep the cold attitude coming." Her laugh was like music to my ears.

"I hope so." We where quiet for a bit.

"I guess this is where normal people ask why you came to such a small town but I'm guessing you don't wanna talk about it." We made it to the back door as the bell rings.

"Not today." I smiled at her

"What you smiling about?" I walk close to her an gave her a kiss on the corner of her lips and walked into the school.

"I'll be looking forward to our next meeting."

"I never said we were gonna…"

"You said not today which implies…." I just smirk at her as I rounded the corner.

Well that went better than I thought and I really didn't want to leave her but for now the fox and I were content that we had made progress and I didn't want to push my luck but somehow I think it will be a lot easier to control myself around her now. I headed down the hall ways to my next class, when I got there the teacher had already started classes.

"Second day of classes and you are late Isabella."

"Sorry Nature calls"

"Let this be a warning next time you will get detention."

"Yes ma'am"

I went to the back of the class and sat down. The teacher resumed classes but my mind was no where close to paying attention. I kept thinking to about the time I spent with Rosalie, how it felt to be close to her and the way her touch set my body on fire.

The last two periods went by painfully slow. Not once did I see Rosalie for the rest of the day. When classes were over I made my way to my bike Leah's bike was gone. She probably went home, with that thought I started the engine and headed home. To my surprise when I got there only Esme was home.

I greeted her and when to my room told her I would have home work to do. When I got to my room I shred my clothe and took a much needed shower then I went to bed and laid down. Not long after I drifted in to darkness.

* * *

 **WELL that was one hell of a chapter. So you all know what Bella is and a little of Rosalie/Bella moment.**

 **Please let me know what you think. For those that read Island Love I'm working on the Epilogue. Will post it soon**.


	3. Unexpected

**Oh my god you guys are awesome I never expected to have that many followers and favorites in just three chapters. I love you all and thanks for your reviews.**

 **To my guest who left the last comment: please don't take this in a rude way I do appreciate your review but this is a fan fic the characters are not like in twilight. I made them OOC that's the point of fan fic each writer portrays them the way they want.**

 **So I know I took a little longer than usual and this chapter is a little shorter too but we get to see a little development in these relations. Hope you all like it and tell me what you think. There is still a lot of explaining to do as of what Bella talks as dark an light n other stuff that I'm sure u all are wondering about.**

 **FYI I might not upload another chapter till I am done with the epilogue for Island love so if I take long don't hate me.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Unexpected**

Wednesday was a long ass day I didn't have Spanish which ment I didn't get to see Rosalie till lunch time and that only placed me in a foul mood. Last night Leah came home late and barged into my room and woke me up. She was on such a happy mood like I had never seen her before all she could talk about was how beautiful and perfect Alice is. I had asked her if they had done anything or if she had asked her out yet but she said they were simply friends even though they seemed to act like a lot more than that. She explained to me that her imprinting on Alice wasn't about wanting to jump her, but that she would be anything that Alice needed, from a friend to a sister or lover since at some point it would become romantic.

She also said that Rosalie didn't like the idea of Alice being so riveted with her especially after seeing them spend all evening together. This brought us to the Rosalie and me topic she asked how it went and as normal I told her everything and that cause a little bulb to light in her head. She thought that We could all go out to the movies or something. This would give her time with Alice and I could keep Rosalie company allowing me and Rose time. The only problem here would be asking Rosalie and having her say yes.

All morning I had been thinking how to ask her. Leah and I were now standing on the lunch line waiting to pay.

"Have you told Alice the plan?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Leah seriously don't call me that you make me feel so old."

"well you are can't deny that one" be both laughed and made our way to the tabe where Jake and his usual friends have lunch. There was an empty chair next to Rosalie and one next to Alice, Leah took hers next to Alice leaving me with Rosalie.

"Hey" Rosalie looked up as I sat down next to her.

"Hey" I smirked at her

"What?" She gave me the cold tone but her features didn't match it

"Nothing, just thought you look beautiful today." Her left eyebrow shot up.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"maybe"

"Okay well let me just stop you there. I'm not into chicks and even if I was you ain't my type." Fuck that hurt bad, real bad even the fox in me didn't like that. Paul was smirking then he actually laughed, I felt irritate all of a sudden added to the foul mood I had already been in made me want to smash his head.

"Yeah well just so you know you ain't my type either." Her face went from soft features to dead cold and the edge of her nose did a very small twitch that could easily be missed. I could only guess this wasn't the answer she was expecting. I looked over at Leah and Alice they both gave me a WTF face and if I had to be honest that would probably be mines to if I could do it to myself.

"Hey Rose."

"Yes Alice?" None of the boys but Paul seemed to be paying attention to our conversation

"Leah is taking me out on Saturday. We are going down to Port Angeles"

"Alice we spoke about this already."

"That's why Alice and I want you to come along with us."

"I don't do third wheeler." Leah looked at me but before I could open my mouth Paul did.

"I'll come along so you don't get bored" Rosalie shifted on her chair to look at him. This was not going the way we planned

"What makes you think I want you there?" Paul's face scrunched up into anger as he stood up

"I swear Rosalie you are just a Bitch! Is anyone her even good enough for you." I stood up and flashed in front of him. I could feel my body starting to tremble with anger. I took him by the collar of his shit and pushed him against the table.

"That is no way to speak to a lady didn't your mother teach you manners." Paul pushed at me but I didn't budge.

"Fuck you. She just friking shut you down and you are still standing up for her? Oh wait you are the same like here no one here is good enough for you either"

"She could have done it a million times and I would still stand up for her. Cause that's what you do for a lady." Everyone was staring at us now. "Now apologize to her"

"Or what?"

"Or I will make you." Rosalie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella just let him go."

"Yeah Bella listen to the Bit.." he didn't get to finish before I head bucked him on his nose causing it to bleed.

"I SAID APOLOGIZE" my words came out almost like a growl.

"Never" Paul was holding his nose.

"Bella please. He isn't worthy." I could feel my self loosing anger with every word Rosalie said to me but he had disrespected her. I released him then took his wrist and twisted it till it was behind his back and made him face Rosalie.

"last time Apologize"

"No" I tightened my grip and lifted his arm farther till he groaned.

"I won't stop till it snaps" I pulled some more to make my point.

"ugh, just stop I'll do it. I'm sorry for what I said Rosalie." I kept pulling

"that doesn't sound sincere"

"ahhh shit. I'm sorry. I'm sorry alright I didn't mean what I said." Paul started to rub and roll his shoulder and wrists after I released him.

"Next time watch your mouth." Paul glared at me then he stormed out of the cafeteria.

"You didn't have to do that." Jake and the rest of the boys were gaping at me no one had made a move to stop what had just happened. My family were just staring at me they knew I could handle myself.

"Yeah well…" I didn't know what to say so I just walked out. The door had just closed behind me when it swung back open I didn't turn I thought it would be Leah but her pheromones hit me hard I could smell her, she was slightly aroused. My knees bucked under me but I held myself up. Could that be because of me?

"Thanks"

"What for?" I still didn't turn around to look at her. Her heart was beating fast just like mine I didn't trust myself just yet.

"For standing up for me. No one had done that before because he is right I am a bitch to everyone ."

"You are welcome but that is not true. You haven't been one to me." I turned around to face her. We both stayed quite.

"About earlier I'm sorry. Its just the way I am. I keep people away from me." _Well I definitely wasn't expecting this._

"Don't worry about it everyone has a reason for being the way they are." All the anger I had before had dissipated and now I felt content. Rosalie nodded at me and turned to walk down the hallway that lead to the gym.

"Hey Rose"

"Yes" fuck I felt my throat tighten I wanted to ask her out now.

"Friends?" I lifted my hand feeling like a fool as if it was that hard to just ask her out

"Fine. Friends" Rosalie took my hand and shook it. I heard her give an almost inaudible gasp. I felt the shock run up my arm, _did she feel it too?_

"About what Leah was saying earlier. I was gonna ask you if you… I was gonna tag along with her…. If you don't mind… I mean maybe we could hang out?" Rosalie was smirking then it turned into a smile.

"I'll go but it is not a date, I'll only do it because of Alice and you can let go of my hand" I released her hand and held in a whimper at the lost of contact.

"so much for improvement" Rosalie shook her head smirking and walked away. Some time passed by and I just stood there. My family all came out just before the bell rang they all patted me on the back, I know they heard all if not most of my conversation with Rosalie.

"Show off! I want to see you take on me" I was smiling now

"Oh shut it Emm you know I can kick your Arse"

"Don't tempt Bella last time you got your ass handed to you bear man"

"That was luck Jaz and I was going easy on her."

"Keep telling your self that little cousin"

"That's the whole family. Want me to prove the point Emmett?"

"Maybe later." All of us started laughing as the student body came out heading to their classes. Leah was the only on left but it wasn't long before she came out with Alice walking next to her and a angry looking Angela next. I turned to make my way to my next class but Leah's voice stopped me.

"Stop right there. What the hell was that in there? Do you not remember that you need to keep in control?" I could easily tell that she was speaking low so just my family and I would hear.

"yea I know I am sorry."

"Seriously Bella is that your way of asking her out?." Now that was her normal voice. I turned around and faced her and Alice. Alice was beaming at me.

"That was totally cool! and if I may I know my sister is very bitchy but with what you did you got on her good side even if she doesn't show it." I had never interacted with Alice before but she seemed like a very nice person.

"thanks and I think I found out that already" a smile spread out on my lips probably bigger than I thought.

"Did you ask her to come along?"

"Yes I did and she said yes but only because of you."

"Yey!" Alice beamed and did a twirl.

"Babe we are going to have so much fun this weekend!" Leah's face matched Alice's

"Yes we will" it was so good to see Leah smiling after so long.

"What do you mean by weekend?"

"Well Alice wants to go to London so we bought tickets for all four of us." That came as a shock

"Wait what?!" Both Leah and Alice burst out laughing at my reaction.

"Oh you are gonna pay for that." They were still laughing at me.

The bell soon rang and we all made our ways to our class. For the rest of the evening I didn't get to see Rosalie yet I had Paul in my last two classes. He sat to the right side of the class and for the most part he ignored me. His nose was swollen and red it made me feel bad for what I did. After classes I took my things to my locker, non of the teacher had left any home work. So I didn't take anything with me. After that I made my way to the parking lot.

Leah was already on her motorcycles with Alice at the back and her arms wrapped around Leah.

"See you later sis, bye Alice." Leah nodded and Alice waved as they sped off. Three spaces down was Jake and Rosalie. Thay seemed to be having an argument. Emmett's jeep was gone so that meant I was the only one left, there wasn't anything left so I hopped on my bike and started the engine when Rosalie stormed by looking enraged Jake followed suit. His tires screeching on the wet pavement, it had just started raining; the fox in me stirred at the sight of Rosalie walking alone. I turned in the direction she was going and came up next to her, her hair was a shade darker and sticking to the side of her face and the clothes she had on clung to her body like a second skin.

"Hey, need a ride?"

"No thank you. I will just walk"

"it's raining and it will be getting cold" I made use of my powers turning the water into a fine snow that was hardly visible but that only made it stay cold causing to Rosalie shivered.

"How did you know it was going to get cold." Rosalie was still walking and I was going slowly next to her.

"Um well I always had a thing for guessing." I stopped next to her and kicked the stand down.

"Here, its cold and your clothes is soaking wet." I took off my jacket and gave it to her.

"Its alright. I can handle the cold." Rosalie looked down and realized her clothes was wet and slightly transparent. Her arms shot up to cover her breasts.

"Rose please take the Jacket and put it on then hop on, you are far from the Res and I won't let you walk all the way there." Rosalie looked at me for a long while before she took the Jacket and shrugged it on then zipped it at the front.

"Thanks." Rosalie seemed to notice what I was on for the first time.

"Wow. Is that yours? That is a 1989 Harley Davidson XLH sportster, V2 engine, four stroke,883cc with an air cooling system."

"That's my baby well one of them" I smiled proudly and revved the engine.

"How come you know so much about bikes?"

"My dad had one of these. We were working on it before…" Rosalie's feature soften and turned sad.

"You were working on it?"

"Yes. Just changing parts and trying to customize it a bit my dad found it a garage sale and bought it but yours I can see its factory made except for the seat and skulls embedded on to the sides"

"You seem to know a lot about bikes but let me take you home and then we can talk more about it." Rosalie nodded and got on placing her hands at my hip. This was a different side of Rosalie that I am sure not many knew. The more I knew her the more I felt like I couldn't live with out her. This wasn't just about pheromones and the fox in me, I could feel it stirring somewhere inside of me and I knew it, something was starting to turn the wheels away from the dark.

By the time we were half way to La Push the rain had stopped as well as me using my powers. Neither Rosalie nor my self had said a word after she got on. Once we got to the Res I took the road down to Jakes house and parked at the front.

"How did you know where I live?"

"Uhh Jake is my friend remember?"

"Right, well thank you for the ride."

"No problem." Rosalie was just standing there and I was sitting and smiling

"your jacket before I forget." Rosalie was unzipping it.

"Its alright. You can keep it."

"Oh… okay. Well um I … " she pointed with her thumb to the house.

"yeah me too" my smile faded

"Sure"

"Okay"

"I'll see you at school" Rose lips turned at the corner giving me a shy smile as I stared the engine

"sure and don't forget our date on Saturday."

"Its not a date" I looked at her smirking.

"Rosalie Come closer." Rosalie took a couple steps till she was in front of me. If I stood up we'd be inches apart and that's what I did.

"Will see when its over." I placed a kiss on the side of her lips and then took off the same way I had come from. Things hadn't turned out the way I wanted it to go but I guess life has other ways to give you what you want.

For the rest of the night I was in a happy mood, things with Rosalie seem to be going good even though that I feel like I want to kiss her and tell her who I am.

I was still sitting on the couch watching teen wolf with Alice tucked at my side when Rosalie came in. She looked like a walking zombie touching her cheek. I took one look at her and I knew it she was starting to fall for Izzy or Bella as you wish to call her.

"Oh my god! Rosalie you are drenched." Alice's voice snapped her.

"It started raining. I better get changed before I catch a cold.

"Where is Jake? I thought you were taking a ride with him."

"We had a fight."

"Oh. And who is that jacket for?"

"That's for my sister Al." Rosalie seemed to register that I was present for the first time and she glared at me.

"No one asked you."

"Ouch." Rosalie had been giving that bitchy attitude since I stared hanging out with Alice but I was way over that. After living so long I guess sly comments and what's not didn't bother me anymore.

"Rose!"

"Alice its alright." I placed a hand and rubbed her back to calm her down. She instantly relaxed back into myside. Rosalie stood there glaring at me.

"Ally I have to go. I'll pick you up tomorrow." I stood up and walk to the door passing next to Rosalie.

"Don't fight it its no use." I whispered at her as I crossed by.

"I'll walk you out." Alice was right next to me now. Together we walked out and went over to my bike I sat on it and started the engine.

"You know you don't have to go."

"I know but I have to go talk with Izzy and I still have home work to do. So do you and I am only keeping you from it." She ground and stumped her feet in a very cute manner it just made my heart beat faster. I just laughed.

"Come here." I took her in my arms and hugged her to me then I pulled her and sat her on the bike with me. Alice tucked her head in the crook of my neck and sighed .

"I don't know what it is about you but I feel so at ease and content. It's like I am home."

"I know exactly what you mean. It's the same for me."

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either but I'll come get you early morning okay?"

"Okay."

"Lee?" Alice had pulled away and was now looking at me

"Yes, pixie?" she smile so bright that my heart skipped a beat. Her eyebrows bunched a little and her lips puckered as if thinking her next words. She looked so adorable.

"I Know we are not dating but we are always together holding hands laughing and cuddled up we call each other names and you are always so respectful with me…" Alice trailed off.

"go on"

"we have known each other for like two days and… I know I like you and I know you like me too but you have never tried to like kiss me or anything"

"No I haven't."

"why?" I smiled at her and cupped her cheeks

"Because you are special to me and I don't want you thinking that I just want to use you."

"I know you won't. Its weird sometimes I can just feel it in me that this. Us. Its not just some teenage thing." My heart swelled with love for this girl sitting here looking at me. The wolf in me rejoiced at her words.

"There is still a lot I need to tell you and I don't want to ruin anything that we have. I will tell you all after our date okay?"

"pinky promise" she stuck out her pinky and I hooked mines with hers

"pinky promise. Now go inside because if Rosalie's eyes were bullets I'd be dead." Alice gave me a kiss on my cheek and I gave her one on her forehead before she got off.

"Make sure Rosalie is ready with you I'll tell Izzy to come along so we take you both to school." Alice nodded as I took off heading home.

I had to tell Alice who I was or better yet what I was. She could feel the bond we shared and it was only right that she knew why she felt this way. I didn't how I would do it but I know I had to.


	4. Undone

**Hey guys so here is the next chap I pushed my self to finish it as fast as I could. I hope you all like it. There is a slight change in my plans this chapter was meant to be the date but I have this story categorized under drama. So I have to give you all some drama also I think I was moving a little too fast with Rosalie and Bella so this might give it a little more time. Also I am just finishing the next chapter that ill be positing, After I know what y'all think. :)**

Undone

Last night after driving around for so long I came home to find Leah, Kate and Emmett playing call of duty. They asked if I wanted to play but I declined and made my way up to my room. Esme and Carlisle had gone hunting and jasper had gone up to Canada to see his present girlfriend Irena. This week has been a rollercoaster of emotions but I have mange to stay sane. All I ever think about is Rosalie, from I wake up to I fall asleep I just wish to know if she thinks of me too, even if it is just once.

It wasn't long after I got out of the shower that Leah came in to my room and sat down with me. She had asked me to come along with her to pick up Alice and Rosalie which I couldn't help but to agree. Leah said that Rosalie had seemed lost after I left and she was holding her cheek. And this only gave me a little hope.

Leah and I both sat out side waiting for them to finish. Jake came out early not looking all too happy.

"Yo Jake you cool?"

"Cool? With that life sucking Krampus in my house." Leah laughed as I glared at her.

"You just exaggerating." I didn't like the way he spoke of Rosalie but I couldn't tell him that.

"Yea try living with her and then you tell me. What are you doing here?"

"Leah came to pick up Alice and I came to get Rosalie."

"Hell no Bells. Alice is a sweet heart but don't get hook on Rosalie she is going to drive you insane." Too late. I gave him a dry laugh. As he got in his car and sped off Alice came running and jumped at Leah. Rosalie followed looking at me.

"Don't expect me to do that."

"not expecting." I just smirked at her and slung my leg over the bike and sat down Alice and Leah were already taking off to school. Rosalie came and got on the back as I started the engine.

"Nice jacket." She still had my jacket.

"Yeah well its cozy"

"That it is." I took off following Leah close behind. Rosalie's hands were at my hips all the way to school. When we got there we parked at our usual place. Emmett followed close after. Most of the students that were already there stared at us well mostly at Rosalie and me.

"Thanks for the ride"

"No problem" we just stayed there looking at each other. I could see it in her eyes just a hint of attraction before she turned around to leave.

"Rose."

"What?" I was walking net to her now.

"walk you to class?" Rosalie looked at me raising a perfect eyebrow.

"I mean its just that we both have Spanish first period."

"okay." I mentally slapped myself. Rosalie and I made it to class not saying a word. That wasn't a problem with me I just liked being around her and it help to keep my self in control. Her pheromones didn't seem to affect me that much as the first day but it still heightened my senses around her. Many of the people we passed on the halls turned and stare at us. We made it to class and sat down at our table still no words said. The tension thick and heavy. Every now and then I would discreetly look at Rosalie. I wasn't paying much attention at the teacher. But I guess I wasn't being that discrete.

"Isabella may I ask what is so mesmerizing about Rosalie's face that you can't seem to pay attention in my class?" my head snapped so fast to look at the teacher. Everyone was laughing at me and that only made my face turn red.

"I, I wasn't staring."

"is that why you have drool?" I wiped the back of my hand, cleaning the side of my mouth and Rosalie's comment only made it worst not to mention there was no drool.

Well that was the highlight of first period. After that Rosalie wear a smug look all day and every time I would see her she would smile then smirk at me.

For lunch time we went to sit with my siblings at our table. Leah and I hadn't sat with them because the tension of what happened yesterday with Paul still hung in the air so to avoid any more problems we went over to where Emmett and Kate where sitting, Jasper was absent. As usual where Leah was Alice would be and they made me invite Rosalie to come along, not that they needed to push me to do it. Lunch was a bit awkward with the Emmett and Rosalie thing now that Emm knew that I was "bounded" to Rosalie. Thankfully that was over and we all made our way to our classes.

Last class was gym another class I shared with Rosalie. I hadn't seen her in our P.E clothing but when I did my jaw hit the floor. The white blouse clung to her body very tight displaying her perfect round breasts and flat but toned stomach. The short pants were tight at her hips then went loose from there to mid thigh exposing her long white toned legs and a pair of black Jordan's.

 _Seriously who would take her for the kind of girl who wears Jordan's. I'm totally In Love with this chick._

Rosalie looked at me with that smug look on her face again and sauntered all the way till she was inches in front of me.

"You going to stare at me all gym period too?" her voice was low and just a tad husky. I swallowed a lump in my throat but before I could answer she had walk to where the gym teacher was standing.

 _Fuck. I think I just wet my pants._

 _She was seriously going to be the death of me._

The gym teacher had us do some laps around the gym as a warm up. Didn't expect Rosalie to be able to keep up but I guess she got to work to be fit. Rosalie and I were going head to head on our fifth lap and both of us hardly sweating, most of the girls had slowed down or were now walking. We had three more laps to go and now I turned around and jagged back words facing Rosalie.

"Never expected you to be the sporty type of girl."

"there is a lot you don't know about me Cullen."

"Hmm only makes me want to find out." A smirk pulled at my lips.

"In your dreams Isabella"

"In my dreams?" I laughed "you would be anything but naked and moaning." I winked at her turned around and sped off. I faintly heard a scoff from Rosalie.

I was just finishing my last lap when coach called me along with some other girls that were finishing. Rosalie soon came then the rest of the girls followed suit. Coach split us into groups and then he made us play volleyball, who ever won the first set played against the next team till there was just one standing meanwhile the boys played Basket ball on the other side of the court.

Two teams played before mine we then went against the winning team but we won them there were three more teams Rosalie's, Angela's and I think her name is Lilly a girl from my Biology class. Our next team was Angela's we won them twenty-one to ten piece of cake then we went up against Lilly's team this was a little tricky since she was the captain of our volleyball team and two of her team mates were in her team we still manage to beat them twenty-one to nineteen. Lastly was Rosalie's team. She was a feisty player I could tell this was not her first time playing. She would always go up and block when I would spike a ball effectively rebounding the ball so my setter would pick it up. We were going head to head only one more point to determine who would win, I could tell Rosalie's Ego would be hurt if she lost.

She was trying to prove that she was too good for me or at least that's what I thought.

"Woow come on Bella you can do this." Rylie a girl in my class cheered for me and I flashed her a smile. I could see she visibly sigh at that but Rosalie's eye flashed with anger as she served the ball straight to me. I easily pocked it up passed it to my setter and got ready to spike the ball went up into the air, Rosalie went for the block but I didn't spike instead I pushed the ball with my fingertips to the spot Rosalie had moved from. There was no one to pick up the ball so that earned us the last point. Some of the girls hooted and cheered and we exchanged hi fives. Rosalie looked furious but said nothing she walked over to the benches and sat down wiping her forehead.

Rylie was jumping excitedly on the side of the court. Rosalie looked at her then at me. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes at me so I walked over to where Rylie was and gave her a kiss on the side of her cheek.

"Thanks for the cheering me on" she gasp and held on to her cheek.

"Y-y-you are w-w-welcome" the fox in me protested against what I did it hated the idea of touching another girl that wasn't Rosalie.

Rosalie jaw muscles tightened and relaxed several times and her eyes burnt hole on the side of my face she then turned and walked over to the changing rooms. I followed after her our lockers were about three space apart.

"Nice game. Were you a volleyball player before you came here?"

"Yeah I played but I a no player like you."

"should I take that as a complement or an insult?"

"Suit your self" she then slammed the locker door and headed outside. _Well someone is pissed_

The fox stirred and growled at me for pissing her off. I took my bag that had my clothes in it and followed her outside. Leah was leaning on her bike while Alice was talking to a very pissed of Rosalie a little farther away.

When Leah saw me she came over with a smirk on her face then she hit mi in the head.

"That hell do you think you are doing?"

"What was that for?"

"For being stupid. You are supposed to be winning her not pushing her away. Now she thinks you are a player and that I'm just like you."

"Its not like I made out with Rylie it was just a kiss on her cheek."

"Like the one you gave her yesterday" Leah said in a matter of a fact voice.

"Oooh" I chuckled nervously. Leah and I both stood there waiting for them to finish talking. Leah pulled her phone out and started playing temple run I was listening to Alice and Rosalie.

"Tell me why is this bothering you?"

"Because she thinks she can just go around kissing girls like that and I'm sure her sister is no different." Alice sighed

"Leah is not like that for the last time and the only reason this should bother you is if you like like her" Rosalie's face scrunched up

"No I don't!"

"Really? Cause you sound like a jealous girlfriend." I smile and turned to Leah.

"I think I am starting to like your girlfriend."

"Stop listening to their conversation." Leah didn't even look at me.

"Cullen lets go." My head snapped over to were Rosalie was as I made my way to my motorcycle.

"Ooooh you are so whipped!" Leah spoke out loud Alice giggled and looked at Rosalie.

"Hardy har har."

The engine roared as I sat down, Rosalie came with her back pack on her back and got on. I took of not saying a word neither did Rosalie. When we got to her house I parked but Rosalie was already getting off and heading to the house. I couldn't let her go like that.

So I got of and followed her. She hadn't notice I was walking after her until she stopped at the door to take out her keys and I spoke.

"Hey. I'm sorry" I honestly didn't know what to say.

"What for?"

"Um…for..ahem." I didn't know why I was apologizing.

"Look just go home" Rosalie turned to the door and started unlocking it. I took a deep breath and took her wrist making her turn to look at me.

"Listen I am sorry for kissing Rylie when you are the only one I want to kiss. But every time I try to flirt with you I'm pushed away and I saw u getting mad when she chaired at me and I thought that maybe if I showed interest in her you would you know…." She looked at me and blinked with a blank face I know that she wasn't expecting that but I had said it and there was no taking it back.

"Hm well like I said before I don't swing that way so you are just seeing things that are not there." I was still holding her hand and I could feel the tingles.

"Really so tell me you were not mad with earlier tell me that you didn't like me staring at you in class and tell me you don't feel these tingles when I touch you." I stepped closer to her "and tell me you heart is not racing right now because mines is."

Rosalie face was stoic as she answered me pulling her hand away. "you are wrong in everything. I don't feel anything."

I felt like a dagger was pushed through my chest. _Fuck!_

 _Kiss her! Show her that she is yours! That she can't leave us!_

My body was trembling and I could see my hands turning pale.

Rosalie had entered the house and closed the door leaving me standing there. I turned around and headed to my bike and took off just as Leah was just arriving with Alice.

"Bella?" I could hear the concern in Leah's voice but I didn't stop my eyes would probably be silver by now. I drove at full speed till I turned on the dirt road that lead to our house. The engine had just started to die and I was already off and walking in to the woods.

I was mad and I was hurt. Not a good combination. After a while of walking I hit a tree trunk and broke half of it another punch and it fell to the ground. I didn't stop I just kept punching and punching. A scream came out of my throat but it sounded more like a roar. I could feel it crawling at my chest ready to come out. I fell down on my knees white fire starting to course through my veins. I hadn't change in a long time. my shoulder bones were beginning to crack shifting. Shifting after so long can be very painful and slow. My jaw made a cracking noise as it started getting thicker.

Two iron bars wrapped around my torso as something hard collided with my body taking me to the ground.

"Stop Bella. Don't do this you have to stop." I growled at the voice that came from behind me and trashed trying to get free.

"Let me go!"

"No. Not till you calm down." I hardly recognized Emmett's voice.

"I can't… please" Emmett stood up holding me to his chest

"Yes you can Bella." Kate stood in front of me placing her palm to my cheeks caused me to growl at her. Jasper was there next to her sending wave to calm me down Esme and Carlisle came next followed by Leah.

Jasper was helping but I was to far gone to stop transforming. Carlisle voice came next to me.

"I'm sorry Bella but I have to do this." I felt something stung on my arm and started to spread in my body. They all started to faded from my sight till all went black.

"If you hadn't texted us I don't know what was going to happen." Emmett stood to the side of the bed where Bella laid still unconscious.

"Leah what happened? How did she loose control like that?" Carlisle was checking Bella's vitals while Esme sat beside Emmett holding Bella's hand. Kate and Jasper were standing against the wall not wanting to be in the way.

"I don't know dad. We left school and Rosalie was very pissed because Bella had kissed a girl and since Bell took her to school she told Bella to take her home. When I got to their house with Alice Bella was leaving looking pale and her eyes were already silver so I texted Emmett to check the road for her."

"she is stable and her bones are slowly going back to place. The tranquilizer should start to ware off in the next three hours." Every one nodded at Carlisle but they were all still worried.

"Jasper I'll need you to stay with her just in case you need to calm her down Emmett you too just in case" Esme stayed at her side for a while until it was time for dinner. Kate and Leah were in the dinning room eating when they heard a commotion up stairs.

Carlisle and Esme appeared in the room in seconds followed by Kate the Leah moments later.

"easy there Bella take your time." Bella stood up and almost fell over but Emmett was there to hold her. Esme took her other hand and sat her down staying next to here rubbing circle on her back.

"Carlisle why do I still feel dizzy?" Carlisle went over and checked her pulse and passed a small flash over her eyes.

"That would be the tranquilizer that I used to knock you out. You should feel better in a couple minutes."

"How long was I out?"

"Three hours, give or take some minutes"

"thanks for coming to help me. How did you all know where I was?" Bella sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Leah text me saying to go out and look for you. We weren't sure where to find you so but we heard the trees falling and bam that was you" Emmett stood next to Bella as she regained her balance.

"Thanks Lee."

"What are sisters for?" the mood in the room had lightened and Bella felt better she stood up with out falling. Carlisle then asked her how she had last control but she wasn't all that sure still she told Carlisle what had happen. Once all was settled and knew that Bella could handle herself they went down to the kitchen and finish dinner.

Bella was till feeling exhausted after she showered and a little soar. Three hours of being out hadn't done much for her so she went straight to bed.

Hope you all don't mind the 3rd person point of view. Let me know what you all think so far.


	5. What's going on

_I was going to wait a couple more days to post this chapter but I couldn't help it had to post it. Hope you like it. Let me know what you all think_ **..**

* * *

 **What's going on?**

* * *

 **All I could tell was that it was very late I don't know what time or where I was. I just kept running as fast as I could.**

 **Don't stop**

 **Don't look back**

 **You need to get there**

 **Where there was? I couldn't tell I just knew I needed to be some where.**

 **All around me were trees, tall and thick and beyond that line of trees was darkness. all black no signs of life or light. I needed to get to her. It felt like I was running for ages till I came up to an open space there were no tree no walls, Nothing but darkness. I stood there looking all around me, some where inside me I knew she should be here but I couldn't see her anywhere.**

 **She needed me I had to get her out of this place. I started running again far ahead there was a spec something moving.**

" _ **I'm coming! Just hold on a little longer"**_

" _ **I can't keep holding on anymore." Neither of us had said a word.**_ **Her voice it was in my head, I could feel her fear. I could feel her anger. I could feel her slipping away from me.**

 **I pushed myself to go faster she needed me I couldn't hurt her again. The pain was clear in her eyes and I could feel it once more. By now I was getting closer I could make out her shape kneeling down on the floor her body was shaking like she was…** _ **crying?**_

 **There was ice under her like a frozen lake and her skin was paler than her normal skin color almost white. Her hand reached out to me as I reached out for her but those were not hands it looked like** _ **Claws.**_ **I slipped and fell on to my butt right next to her, I didn't think twice before wrapping my arms around her.**

" _ **I'm here Bella it's alright now"**_

" _ **no it's not you are late."**_

" _ **what do you mean"**_ **I pulled away to look at her and the first thing I saw were her eyes they were no longer that chocolate brown eyes that would stare at me. Instead a pair of full silver eyes was what I was met with.**

" _ **Your heart I can feel your heart beating in me it's full of hate and anger. Why?"**_ **she didn't answer me she just stood up and looked down at me then she turned and walked away. GONE. Not like just up and left. No I felt it a part of me was missing and my heart and soul ached.**

Both Bella and Rosalie had been asleep in their rooms and now they sat up right gasping for air. Their hands found there chest above their hearts.

Rosalie was covered in sweat and her heart was racing.

"what kind of fucked up dream was that?" _okay so now I'm talking to myself._

Rosalie didn't think much of it and brushed it off as just a dream and laid down. Still the feelings burned in her heart. The hate, the anger, the sadness ,the hurt but over all these was the feeling of want. No the feeling of need, she needed to feel her close needed to keep her safe but how could she? Something in her had clicked in place. sleepiness came to her again and she fell asleep with out another thought.

I sat in my bed looking out the glass window. Everything was dark outside. The dream played and replayed in my head I didn't know what to make of it. In some parts it felt so real like Rosalie was really there like she could feel what I felt, like the anger and hate in heart was real. I could feel how that hate and anger left no space in me to love Rosalie as if that was to happen she would no longer be a part of me.

I couldn't let that happen just thinking of that possibility made my heart ache.

For the rest of the night I laid there in my bed looking at the sealing with nothing in my mind. My alarm went off and I got off the bed to take a bath. My room was the only one that didn't have a heater on and I so welcomed the cold water running down my skin. It felt like recharging me batteries, like drinking a whole mug off coffee after a sleepless night.

Once I was done I pulled a new black leather jacket from my closet and went downstairs. We ate and made small talk like every other day and soon Esme was rushing us out of the door. Leah was going to go get Alice as usual I had honestly planned to just head over to school bit my phone bussed showing a new message.

 _This is weird only my family had my number._

 _ **Hey**_

 _Well that was great txt. Did you get my sarcasm?_

 _ **Hi, who is this?**_

 _I still had plenty of time. Before school._ Leah came out while I was still sitting on my motorcycle.

"You going to school?"

"Yeah I just got a txt from a number I don't recognize" Leah smiled at me with a knowing look as she turn on her engine.

"Maybe a secret admirer"

"Right."

"Catch you later I'm heading over to Alice's." I nodded at Leah and then she was gone.

 _ **Rosalie**_

 _ **Feeling the love - B**_

 _ **Well I didn't know what to say. – R**_

 _ **How about good morning Sexy Cullen? :D – B**_

I don't know if that was the best answer after the way things ended yesterday but if she made an effort to get my number and text me then I guess not all hopes were lost.

 _ **.ha – R**_

 _ **I wanted to apologize for being a bitch yesterday I was having a bad day and I shouldn't have taken it out on u – R**_

 _ **All forgotten :) we all have those days – B**_

 _ **Do you need a ride to school? – B**_

 _ **No it's okay. Jake is taking me. Thanks tho – R**_

 _ **Okay. – B**_

 _ **I'll see you at school tho ;) – R**_

 _ **Sure thing. :) – B**_

I waited a little while just incase she would txt again. She didn't so I turned the engine on placed my head phones one pressed play the song started at the end of the first verse where I had left it.

 _ **And so I wake in the morning  
And I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream at the top of my lungs  
What's going on?**_

 _ **And I say, hey hey hey hey  
I said hey, what's going on?**_

I smiled to myself as I headed down the road going to school. Leah hadn't made it to school yet so I parked next to Emmet's jeep. Kate, jasper and Emmett had just gotten of the jeep.

"What's with the goofy smile?"

"Can't a girl just smile Bear man?"

"Oh somethings definitely up she called you bear man."

"Oh Katie sister nothings up I just woke up happy." I walked over to Kate placed my hands on her waist and lifted her in to the air while I spine her around.

"gad damit put me down I have on a dress." I only laughed as I set her down on the floor.

"Really cause your emotions were not this strong during breakfast."

I smiled at them as I walked away and headed to class. My first class was Algebra and then I had Spanish just before lunch. First period went by in a blink of an eye. Ass I turned the corner of the hall way where my class was I ran into Rylie.

"Hey, I didn't see where I was going." Her eyes widen when she saw it was me.

"Its alright don't worry." I was still smiling.

"Isabella?"

"Call me Bella."

"Right Bella. Um do you think that… I mean I was wondering if..?" Rylie didn't finish her what she was saying when the sweetest smell and sensation engulfed me as a pair of lips touched my cheeks.

"Hey"

"Heeey what was that for?" I had to force my self not to purr at the feeling. she smiled at me then she turned over to Rylie and nodded.

"Rylie"

"Hi Rosalie" Rylie's smile faded.

"What were you saying Rylie?"

"Just wondering if I could borrow your notes for Biology late?"

"Oh. Yeah sure"

"Okay well I'll see you later."

"okay bye." Rosalie and I both watch her go then we turned to class.

"to answer your question that was my way to say sorry." I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Well if that's how you say sorry… could I get a full on apology?" her laughter made me feel like a child waking up on Christmas morning.

"don't push your luck Cullen"

The teacher was in class when we got there so we sat down at our usual table only this time her chair was closer to me, our elbows and shoulders were practically touching. Her heart had been beating faster since she kissed me and every time I would sneak a look at her, her cheeks would get a faint blush before she turned and smiling at me. The teach gave us a assignment to do in pairs Rosalie and I had been the first to finish it but we didn't do much talking. The bell rung shortly after. Rosalie and I were walking down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"would you like to sit with us?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then" we both went over and got our food then went over to pay, before Rosalie could take out her money I paid for both of us. She argued to pay her own but I wouldn't let it. Rosalie scoffed at me and playfully bumped our shoulders making me accidentally bump in to a chair. I couldn't help but chuckle at that she was smiling and that was more than enough for me.

"Is our volleyball champ turning into a cluts?"

"Maybe its just because you make me loos focus." Rosalie was biting her lips and starting to blush.

"So says the girl that make others almost faint with a smile."

"Ohh that was low" I knew she didn't mean it in a bitchy way. It was a little weird how she had gone from completely shattering me to being this flirty. I wondered what had made her change but I am not going to question it right now. Rosalie and I were still smiling when we got to the table where my family was and that earned us some weird glances from my family. Alice and Leah were smiling at us.

"Sup Bellzy?" looked like a kid who had eaten too much candy almost bouncing on his chair.

"Don't start Bear man"

"Whaaaat?" he also did whine like a kid.

"I see the sores now" I didn't get to answer Jaz before Alice was at Rosalie's side.

"Glad you made it Rosie, there is slight change in plans."

"what plans?"

"You know for tomorrow."

"Oh." Rosalie looked at me as if I could explain but I was out of these so called plans too.

"I have no clue what she is talking about." Alice smiled at me earning a little glare from Rosalie.

"Well you know how I told you Leah was going to pick us up around 2?"

"Yeah."

"Well they are going to come get us at nine"

"Okay"

"Oookay?" Alice sounded confuse.

"Okay" Rosalie nodded an then pulled the chair next to me. We sat together with my brothers and sisters and had a normal lunch, for the first time it wasn't awkward. Turns out that Rosalie shared a class with Leah and Kate. After lunch we all headed to our classes. Alice and Rosalie left together as Leah and I did. Through the rest of he class Leah did nothing but shake her head every time she would look at me saying that I need to stop smiling or I would need a plastic surgeon. We did some talking about where we wanted to take the girls both of us didn't want to do the whole movies and dinner so we had Emmett; as crazy as that seems we asked him for help. He more than willing found us a place just out side of port Ang. The only thing left was telling the girls. When classes were over I headed to the parking lot. Thinking about where we were going to take the girls was starting to make me feel very nervous. What if Rosalie didn't like it? Or Alice would hate it?

I brushed that a side and made it to my bike. Well I wasn't expecting this. A smile broke out on my face at the same time she smiled at me.

"Hey"

"Hey" so neither Rosalie and I couldn't stop smiling.

"You need a ride home?" I was hoping she would say yes.

"Um, Not really. I am waiting on Jake to come out." I still managed to smile through my disappointment.

"Okay" Rosalie looked at me with a more serious face.

"I came here because I really feel bad for lashing out on you yesterday. I know I already apologized but Alice told me Leah took off to follow you yesterday after dropping her off and um later that night she said Leah texted her saying you were upset and wouldn't leave your room. That made me feel bad. I am sorry I really am." I took a step closer to her making sure I keep eye contact.

"Hey, hey it's alright. Yea I got upset but that's normal right? Who wouldn't if someone as beautiful as you would turn them down?" Rosalie gave me a small smile.

"You know you are weird right? Every one I have turned down don't ever speak to me again. I wasn't expecting you to answer me this morning" I smile at her.

"Well if I had known it was you I wouldn't have answered." Rosalie noted my playful tone and smiled at me shaking her head.

"Yo Be, what did I tell you man"

"Too late for that Jake." Jake walked up next to me and bumped our fists.

"hey, You coming?" nodded

"yeah"

"See ya Monday Bells"

"Bye Jake." He had turned and started walking to his car. Rosalie was looking the opposite way.

"You okay there?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You bet you will. Before o forget make sure you take a set of clothes." Rosalie gave me a confused look.

"What would I need that for?" I smirked at that.

"you will find out tomorrow. Remind Alice too just incase my sister forgets."

"Okay but this better not involve my hair getting messy." She flipped her hair to emphasize. Then she started walking away.

"I won't hold a promise to that."

I sat on my bike and just smiled this day had turned out a lot better than I thought. I still can't figure out what had made her change but I wasn't going to complain. I could only hope her mood won't change by tomorrow.

My phone vibrated in my pocket as Jake passed by heading home.

 **That smile is going to break your face in half. ;) – R**

 **Lol well at least it will be because of you :D – B**

 **Rolling my eyes at you – R**

 **-.- Roll them again I will have to spank you. – B**

 **Lmao! Who do you think you are Christian Gray? – R**

 **No I'm Isabella Cullen Four times Better than Gray. :* - B**

 **Right. – B**

I paced the phone in my pocket and headed home.

* * *

 _ **Sooooooo what y'all think?**_

 _ **Next will be the date… Yey!**_


	6. The Date

**OH MY GOD GUYS! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! I loved the feed back it was so overwhelming to know all of you are so supportive of my idea. I was expecting only the eight reviews or so but there were tons more. I read each and everyone's at least twice and I was like a kid with a sugar rush all excited and giddy. I had two of you who didn't like the idea of futa but I have to say the majority won. I wish I could hug you all. So here is the next and just a little Futa-action I guess.**

 **WARNING if you don't like a girl having a dick don't continue.**

 **The date**

Leah and I had been up early in the morning. Esme was making breakfast for us. Jasper had left last night to Canada. Emmett and Kate were still sleeping and Carlisle had left for work.

"Have you told the girls where you taking them?"

"NO" we both answered at the same time.

"Why not?" Esme turned from the stove and pace scrambled eggs on our plates with toast bread, bacon and a cup of Orange juice.

"Cause Rosalie said it shouldn't involve anything that messes her hair." I said mimicking the way Rosalie flipped her hair.

"And I am not sure if Alice will like it." Esme looked at both of us and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Then why are you taking them to this place."

"Because it could be fun?"

"Leah honey that came out more of a question than an answer." We started eating as we talked.

"If we get there and they don't like it we can just take them shopping and maybe take them to the aquarium they opened not too long ago." I had thought about it well that kept me up for most of the night. What if they really didn't like where we would take them?

After we were done with break fast we picked up our back packs and headed to the garage taking the keys for Kate's Black convertible. We wanted to take our bike but we decide not too just incase when we were coming back they fell asleep or if we did go shopping to have a place to stash the bags. I took shot gun leaving Leah to drive. She plugged in her iPod and hit play.

I _'ll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark when there's no one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away_

 _She says it all without a thought in her head  
She says it all and she's pressed up against me  
A little something just to take off the edge  
A little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely_

+44 when your heart stops beating was just ending when we pulled in front of Jakes house. We both got down from the car and went to the door, Leah knocked and couple seconds later the door was opened by Seth.

"Hey come in the girls are in the living room." I follow Leah.

"Leah!" well someone was awfully cheerful. I stepped from behind Leah and my heart felt like breaking but the anger was more powerful. Rosalie was sitting on the couch and Paul next to her holding her hand loosely. Her face was almost pale yet she showed no emotions. Rosalie came and passed by me taking my hand that Paul couldn't see in hers and pulled so I could follow her but I didn't move. I stood there looking at Paul while he smirked.

"Looks like I get the girl after all." Leah and Alice both took my arms and pulled me to the door.

"You need to calm down we can't let _that_ happen again." I knew what she meant my _that._ And it wasn't about me kicking his ass, it was about me loosing control to the fox.

I stepped outside and took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to calm down. Two palms pressed on my cheek. I knew who it was just by the feeling of fire that coursed through my skin slowly relaxing me.

"Please open your eyes."

"I can't. Not yet."

"please I need to see your eyes"

"Why?" I could tell she was standing very close to me.

"Because when you look at me with those brown eyes it make me feel like no one else matters" her thumb caressed under my eyes until I opened them. She then smiled at me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Come on let's get out of here" before she could take a step I pulled her to me and nuzzled her neck. Her breath hitched but she wrapped her arms around my neck as I held her from her waist.

Rosalie then pulled away and looked at me.

"Can we go now?" I nodded and followed her to the car. Leah tossed me the keys then she jumped in the backseat with Alice. I got in and started the car. Once again Leah's the music played.

 _The top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit an run  
An I still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard_

"I thought you would be picking us up on your motorcycles." I looked over at Rosalie but Leah answered her.

"We would but considering that you girls might feel exhausted on our way home we choose to come in a car"

"Why would we be exhausted?" I smiled at her and took her hand in mine.

"You will see when we get to port Angeles." I expected her to release my hand but instead she entwined our fingers and held it on her lap. A smile broke out on my face as we took off. Leah kicked the back of my seat just so I feel it, I looked at her through the mirror and smirking at me.

 _I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye_

 _'Cause just one sip would make me sick_

 _Hot sweat and blurry eyes_ _  
_ _We're spinning on a roller coaster ride_ _  
_ _The world stuck in black and white_ _  
_ _You drove me crazy every time we touched_ _  
_ _But now I'm so broken that I can't get up_ _  
_ _Oh girl, you make me such a lush_

Alice and Leah for the most part kept talking to each other. They would now and then try to engage Rosalie into conversation but she seemed to be lost in thought. Every now and then I would turn and look at her and squeeze her hand trying to comfort her.

Bella had been driving for about thirty to forty minutes now. Alice along with Leah had been trying to make conversation with me but my mind was else where. I kept coming back to the conversation Jake and I had last night and then the thing with Paul. I don't know how I will pull this off but I have to find a way to do it with out pushing Bella away from me. I know she can tell something is wrong and I want to tell her.

On all honesty I don't know what I feel exactly for her. I know I like her and that kind off scares me a little. Never before had I been attracted to a girl and here I am sitting next to one and holding hands and flirting for d past couple days. I can see it in her eyes the way she looks at me its like there is no other person in the world for her and that can be scary. I don't want to build her hopes up and then at the end of the day crush her.

Slowly I pulled my hand out of hers. The look in her eyes made my heart ache, I wanted to take it back but I couldn't so I just smiled at her.

"So Leah, what exactly are we doing today?" Leah looked at me and smiled while Alice giggled next to her.

"Well Rosalie, since you ask. Why don't you turn around and look where we are." Bella had just pulled into the parking lot of War Camp. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?"

"come on Rose it will be fun."

"Bella what could be fun in getting shot at with paint guns." Bella was already getting out and Leah and Alice had jumped out too. I pushed the door open and stood next to the car.

"Well for one I know it would help you relief some of your stress and two well you and I get to make a bet." Bella was now standing in front of me while Alice and Leah went to get the tickets.

"What bet?"

"Well if I loose I have to do one thing anything you want wherever but if I win you have to let me take you out on a date just you and me."

"that doesn't sound that fair. How about if I win I get to keep your bike for a week?" both her eyebrows shot up

"By bike as in my baby?"

"yeah"

"No way" I took a step to her

"Why not are you afraid to loose?"

"Loose please... this is my world."

"well then I don't see why you won't bet it. I'll make it sweeter for you I loose you get a weekend with me you loose I get the bike and a goodnight kiss." A smile broke out on her face.

"Okay. Okay I can deal with that."

"Good. Now lets go before Alice comes to get us." We made our way to Alice and Leah.

"Just to make this fair. Rose you will team with Leah and I with Alice. Leah and I both have experience at this so it should even out things."

"Bella no offence but Rosalie might just whoop your ass here. We may seem like harmless little girls…"

"Alice. Let her make her own assumptions. See Bella and I just made a bet. If I loose I am hers for a week end if she looses I get her bike for a week." Alice started smiling at me.

"and a goodnight kiss." _Really did you have to Bella?_

Okay well that's out in the open now. Leah had the tickets now we went over to get our gears and suit up.

The were three teams out in the field Blue that includes Leah and me with six other members. Green where Alice and Bella were and then there was a yellow team. In all there were around twenty-four players. Three main doors, each team took one.

Once out side we stared breaking off in groups of two and spreading out. There were no signs of other teams but we stayed alert and always close to the trees and obstacles where we could take shelter. We had been walking for around four minutes when one of the yellow team snuck up on us Leah turned and shot at him straight in the chest before he could shoot at us. A branch snapped at my right making me crouch down and spin shooting twice at a member of the green team. The closer we got the more noise and people we ran into. Leah and I did make quit a good team taking down who ever got in our path and having each others back.

"Hey Leah, look there is the flag. Come on lets go" Leah held my arm and pulled me down to the ground.

"What?"

"Look." Leah pointed up at a tree where there was a girl hidden. Then she pointed at a ramp to the left, laying on the floor covered with leaves was another member of the yellow team.

"Stay down. I will try get them both." Leah went over almost crawling a couple trees before she stopped and took a shot at the girl up on the tree then she turned to the guy on the floor as he shot, both landing their targets. I took the opportunity and made my way up the ramp. One of the green team broke out of the tree line shooting at me buy non of his bullets got me. A girl of my team shot at him and waved for me to get the flag. I heard a grunt the I saw she had been shot my Bella who was standing there smiling at me. Her gun pointing at me, I raised my hands to surrender. When I heard two different persons shoot at her. Bella grunt and arced her back from the impact. I turned and took the flag in my hand when a paint ball collided with my right shoulder but I already had the flag.

"ahhh! Shit Alice what was that for?"

"Sorry thought I could get you before taking the flag." She d looking some what innocent.

I walked over to Bella and handed her the flag.

"looks like I win." She was smiling and that made my heart jump beat.

"looks like it. But to be honest I never expected you to get this far."

"you underestimate me Cullen" Leah was hugging Alice and walking to the nearest exit.

"Please, Bella could have taken both of us out in the woods but she didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"she ran into us twice and took down members of the green team before you saw it."

"No you didn't?" I looked at Bella that was walking next to me but she only smirked shaking her head.

I was trying so hard to control myself right now. Rosalie's pheromones were so strong and every time I smiled at her, her heart would beat faster. We made it to the lockers and then to the showers; thank god they were private cubicles cause then I wouldn't be able to restrain my self. Rosalie came over and wrapped her hands around my neck as I opened the door to my cubicle.

"Thanks." Her lips were so close to mine. Her breath was hot on my lips.

"Wha- what for?" unconsciously dropped my bag on the floor and placed my hand at her hips.

"For letting me win" her body pressed plat with mine. Her head tilted to the side and I thought she was going to kiss me; her hands played with the short strand of hair at the back of my neck. I could smell her pheromones strong they were starting to fill my head; her heart was beating fast and hard like mines. Next thing I knew I had her pressed against the wall kissing at her jaw and going to her neck. Rosalie's hand got tangle in my hair pulling me into her and keeping my head in place. I grazed her skin with my teeth gaining me the sweetest sound that I have ever heard, I did it again and once more making Rosalie moaned. Her moans was driving me crazy. My hand slid down to her ass not quite squeezing it. I could feel my self starting to get hard and I knew I had to pull away but the fox purred and wanted me to asses dominance and take what was ours.

"Oh God… Bella" the sound of her voice alone snapped me out of my trance making me initially pulling away from her. I heard her groan as I pulled away. We both stood there heaving. Rosalie's face held a slight blush and I could still feel the tightness in my lower areas.

Rosalie's eyes were lidded then she smiled at me. "What was that?"

"I uhh.. um" I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my neck. I need to get in that shower quick.

"We should hurry shower and get to the car before Alice comes." I didn't know what else to say so I picked up my bag and hurried in to the shower Rosalie was going into before. Once the door was closed I wasted no time in stripping my close off and turning the shower on, I placed both hands on the wall and looked at the floor; I still had an erection. I closed my eye and replayed the scene in my head. Then I took the tip of my shaft in my hands and started rubbing up and down.

"Oh fuck." I groan at the sensation. As was the water cascade on my back I started feeling the muscles on my lower abdomen tighten. I came so hard it all splatter on the wall.

"ugh… shit" my dick twitched and then it started to soften. The water was some what warm and what I needed was cold so I use my powers to cool down the water hoping that will finish washing away the rest of the sensation away. Once I was done I stepped out side and headed over to the parking lot Alice was their talking to Rosalie so I stopped by the ticket boot and waited for Leah.

 _"_ _I don't know Alice. She makes me feel things I shouldn't. It's all confusing."_

 _"_ _Rosalie why can't you open up for once I know that Royce hurt you but I don't think Bella will do the same"_

 _"_ _it's not just that. She is a girl Alice!"_

 _"_ _and what does that change? she is still human. What happened to the Rosalie that told me that love is love and didn't care who I dated as long as I am happy? Well I tell you the same now"_

 _"_ _Its not that easy. Things are complicated now."_

 _"_ _how so?"_

 _"_ _I am sorry I can't tell you right now. They are already coming."_

Leah was heading over to me her back pack slump on her back.

"Everything alright with you Izzy?" I smiled at her

"Yeah just a bit hungry." We walked over to the girls and placed the bags in the trunk.

"shall we grab lunch now ladies? Leah opened the door and pulled the chair front so that Alice could climb in the back.

"Yes I am!"

"seriously Alice what with you and always being hungry lately?"

"I don't know." That was weird could it be a coincidence.

"Do you like Italian?" I looked over at Rosalie but she didn't look at me

"yeah."

"Rosalie and I used to always go to this restaurant back home that had the best Italian food."

"great there is a restaurant close to the Mall that will make you lick your fingers." It wasn't a long drive to the restaurant but it was filled with tension. Rosalie had pulled her legs onto the chair and was looking outside her eyebrows would frown every now and then. Alice was tucked under Leah arm resting her head on her shoulder. By the time we got to the restaurant the sky was starting to get dark threatening to rain. I pulled the hood of the car as we parked in front of the restaurant then got out. Leaving the door open for Leah and Alice to get out.

We all walked in and found a table to the back. I had pulled a chair for Rosalie to sit down but instead she sat on another one. Alice came over giving me an apologetic smile and sat down. Rosalie was across from me and Alice was to my right, across from Leah.

The ambient was very serene, low classic music playing, dim lights and the air was scented with vanilla and roses.

"how may I help you?" The waiter came by and stood next to me n placed her hand at the back of my chair.

"Could I get a slice of lasagna and a coke. What you getting Rose?" I looked over at her and she was glaring at the waitress.

"I will have pasta and a coke light." The waitress just hummed at her and wrote down her order as she did the same with Alice and Leah they both got Pasta Alfredo with lime juice. The waiter came back with our business beverages again standing next to me and slightly bending over to give the others theirs. I looked at Rosalie and her eyes seemed to be daring me to look at the waitress but I wouldn't she needed to know that I only had eyes for her. So I smiled at her taking a sip of my coke. Wrong move she must have taken it wrongly cause she narrowed her eyes at me.

" _Anything_ more I could get you sweetheart?" I knew she was talking to me or more trying to flirt with me but I paid her any attention.

"No thanks."

"are you sure?" her hand rested on my shoulder and I had to fight my instincts not to flinch away.

"we are _all_ good." This time we all flinched at the coldness of Rosalie's voice. The waitress didn't say anything and just walked away.

"I need to use the restroom." Rosalie left and I wanted to follow after her but I wasn't sure what to do. Leah kicled me under the table.

"Auu, what is with you and hitting me?"

"Are you that dumb get your ass up and follow her." I rolled my eyes at her and went after Rosalie. When I got to the restroom she was washing her hands so I went up next to her.

"Hey" she looked over to me

"Hey" some of the tension seemed to have left her body.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine" we both lent on the counter side to side our hands were all most torching.

"Is this about what happened at the showers?... are you mad at me?"

"Yes…. No… I don't know… you confuse me."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again" I looked at her and then she folded her hands under her breasts.

"Bella. I can't do this. I like you but I don't want to hurt you." I moved in front of her and place my hand under her chin so she would look at me.

"why would you hurt me?"

"Because…I, I can't tell you am sorry." I tilted my head to the side and sighed

"is this about Paul?" Rosalie nodded at me.

"Tell you what… lets finish today forget everything and everyone and once we get home we worry about the rest. Okay?" her lips slowly spread into a smile that made me heart swell.

"Okay. But I still get you bike for a week."

"and your goodnight kiss." She smiled even bigger if that was possible.

"and that too." After that we went out to find Leah sitting in my spot next to Alice both of them laughing.

"missed us that much?" they smiled as we sat down.

"Oh terribly dear sister!" we all laughed then the waitress came with our food. Rosalie's hand was next to mine on the table and she took it in hers smiling at me I couldn't help but smile back at her. This time the waitress didn't say a thing and just left us to eat. Through our lunch things seemed to flow smooth; Alice and Rosalie kept talking and Rosalie seemed to be warming up to Leah. For now I was content; I knew some how that this would only last till we got back to the res. After we were done with lunch Leah and I paid and took the girls to the mall. Alice was over excited to do some shopping saying she needed new clothes and saying that this was the best date she had ever been on then dragging Rosalie with her to the changing room. Rosalie would roll her eyes at her and smile. Idle chit chat was made about half a hour later we hugged the girls And told them that we would be back in a while. Then we went over to the cashier told her to charge what ever Rosalie and Alice bought to our card before Leah dragged me out.

"why are you in such a hurry?"

"cause I want to get something for Alice"

"Like?"

"I want to ask her to be my girlfriend and I want to give her something."

"Aw lee is all grown up now" I teased her pinching her cheeks. She pushed me away making me bump into a guy that had shade on and blond hair tied on a ponytail. _Who wear shades in the mall?_

Leah and I continued on to the jewelry shop. There she got her a charm bracelet that said I love you on it. After that we went back for the girls to find Alice with five bags on her hand and Rosalie with four.

"The lady at the counter wouldn't let us pay for anything."

"It was our plan to take you girls out so its only right that we paid for everything, don't be mad at Leah" Alice pouted at Leah while Rosalie came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks"

"Thank you babe" Alice did the same kissing Leah on the cheek. We took the bags from the girls.

"Why don't we take these back to the car?"

"Okay" Alice strolled closely next to me and our hand found each other interlocking with no effort as we walked back to the parking lot. Once the bags were in the car we asked the girls if they wanted to go to the aquarium or the movies, both of them agreed to the movies and Alice said we could do the Aquarium another time. Rosalie didn't comment on that but her eyes light up at the suggestion. It was kind of already late too so we wouldn't be able to see all the park.

Once we got there we let the girls decide what to watch. Rosalie shrugged and told Alice to choose and that's how we ended watching **we are still here.** Its scary movie about a house that comes alive every thirty years and need to kill the people who like in it.

I have to keep in mind to thank Alice for this, all through the movie Rosalie was pressed up to my side and would hide her face in the crook of my neck making me shiver in a good way. I loved the way her body felt next to mine, it was like our bodies were sculpted to fit together in all the places. There was a part when this girl went down to the basement and saw a demon, that made Rosalie hide her face in my neck and her hand held on to the inside of my thigh. She caught me of guard making me jump and stiffen at how close she was to finding my _little secret_ no so little. By the end of the movie Rosalie was almost on my lap while I smiled and tried not to have any impure thoughts. Leah and Alice on the other hand would talk and make bets at who would die or what was fake to believe. Once it was over we went out back to the mall.

"Remind me to never let you choose what we watch next time"

"You are just a baby that movie was fun."

"whatever" I had my arm around Rosalie as we walk down to the food court. It was almost eight when we finished eating the pizza we ordered. That left us with about two hours to take the girls back home.

We started heading back to the parking lot when the same guy I had ran into earlier bumped in to Rosalie almost knocking her over.

"Hey watch it!" I caught Rosalie by the arm.

"I am so sorry miss." I instinctively pulled Rosalie to my other side holding her close to me. The guy was no taller than me and his skin was almost as pale as Carlisle. He then left with out another word.

"Is it just me or was that guy creepy?"

"No it wasn't just you. He gave me goosebumps. His skin was cold."

"For some reason he reminded me of our brother Jasper."

"Babe you brother isn't that creepy." I pushed the thought at the back of my head and we went on. This time Leah got to drive back home while Rosalie and I sat at the back. Alice fell asleep shortly after we were on the highway. I was sitting behind Alice with Rosalie cuddle into my side and my arms wrapped around her waist, her head resting on my shoulder while her hand played with the edge of my shirt.

"You okay?" I whispered at Rosalie.

"Yeah I'm just thinking"

"about?"

"today. I had so much fun like I haven't in a while."

"Well I am glad I could make you happy for some time" she lifted her head from my shoulder and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"thank you." A while after She fell asleep too.

"She is one complicated girl, I can see her emotions are strong for you"

"you got Jasper's powers now?"

"no. I can just tell by the way she looks at you and how she acts being around you."

"Yeah I know. But she is scared to open up. I heard her talking with Alice earlier and then I know there is something going on that she doesn't want to tell me about."

"Take your time Izzy she is your mate and she will love you if she doesn't already."

"What if she doesn't like me or is disgusted by me when she finds out about _that_?"

"She won't. When you love someone you love them no matter what and she will love you and accept you just the way you are Izz" Leah and I felt silent as I stared out side.

Something caught my attention there just pass the first layers of tree was something moving. I focus as much as I could on it. The my eyes widened as I realized what it was.

"Leah do you have you phone?"

"Yeah its right here." I took out mine and text her.

 **There is someone following us. Don't speak.**

 _ **Who is it?**_

 **The guy from the mall.**

 _ **I thought he would be a vampire.**_

 **Why would he be following us?**

 _ **I don't know but we cannot leave the girls alone.**_

 **Okay. I will Text Esme and Kate to watch over the girls.. maybe he will follow us back home.**

I scrolled through my contacts and text both Kate and Esme.

 **We need you to go over to Rosalie's house now. Tell the others to stay home. We have a vampire following us and we don't want to leave the girls alone. – B**

 _ **Okay on my way. – K**_

 _ **Don't worry honey we'll watch them. – E**_

 **Thanks. – B**

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. The girls didn't wake up till we parked in front of their house. Leah turned of the engine and let the take their time to stretch. Between Alice and Leah they took all the bags into the house leaving me and Rosalie out side. We walked to her door and stood there looking at each other.

"Thank you for everything."

" it was my pleasure." Rosalie smile was always so beautiful. I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I love seeing you smile" her cheeks got rosy.

"I won't forget today" her eyes got a little sad. She tried to look away but I didn't let her. I held her chin and stepped closer to her.

"Neither will I" Rosalie's eye went down to my lips as she leant in placing her hands on my shoulders. I place mines at her hips and did the same till our lips connected. It was a soft and loving kiss, her lips were soft and full and we both moved together like we had done this a million times. I relished in the warm feeling that spread in my body. Then we heard the door starting to open and we both pulled apart.

Jake came out followed by Leah.

"Sup Jake?"

"Same o'l same o'l"

"Cool." I then turned to Rosalie.

"I'll see you tomorrow, after all a bet is a bet"

"Good cause I didn't want to remind you."

"Goodnight Rose"

"Goodnight Bella." She then gave me a hug a little too long cause Jake cleared his throat. After that Lean and I took off heading home; just as expected there he was following us home.

 **Oh my god guys I had to cut it short cause this was getting way too long. I how you all like it.**

 **Tell me who you think this guy following them?**

 **How was the date?**

 **What did you like?**

 **I am sorry to post this till today. the web has been giving me troble so i had to find another way to post this.**

 **Love Gaby:)**


	7. Intense

**I just want to say tank you to all those following this story an to those that have made it a favorite, and I wanna send hugs and kisses to those that take their time to review. I appreciate all of you…. I will try and upload every Friday. If you guys leave a lot of lovely reviews I just might upload a lot faster cause it just make me excited to know you all love what I am doing here.**

 **P.s – I don't own twilight or any character. Just this crazy idea.**

 **Intense**

The rest of the ride home was quite. I know I should be thinking about the Vampire following us but I couldn't help thinking about Rosalie and the way her lips felt on mines. I closed my eyes and thought of her the way her body was pressed up against mine at the showers the way she moaned and how natural it was kissing her even the way her hands got knotted in my hair.

"I just hope you don't expect me to help you with that." I opened my eyes and looked at Leah. She then pointed at my pants. I looked down to find a my pants bulging out.

"Shit!" I sat up crossing my legs to try and cover it up but in doing that I rub the head wit my hand and it mad me groan that only made Leah laugh at me.

I started thinking of other stuff, anything that wasn't Rosalie. Just before we turned to the path that lead up to the house Leah slammed down on the breaks almost sending us out of the windshield. Good thing we had our seat-belt on.

"What the fuck?!" Leah pointed ahead from us. Leah got out of the car, her back was tensed.

"Are you lost?" _what are you playing at Leah?_

"No" his voice was deep and was smirking at us.

"Then would you please move out of our way? We need to get home."

"I don't think so" I took out my phone and texted Emmett.

 **At the entrance. Be careful but hurry.**

He then took a step forward and Leah took one back. I came out and went a little to the front.

"I believe my sister told you to get out of our way" he then turned to face me and sniffed the air.

"You smell divine for a human" _Oh he thought we are humans._ heart started beating fast with adrenaline but I guess he took that as fear.

"And you must smell disgusting with all that dirt on you" he had on a loose cargo pants that was torn at different places and a gray undershirt.

"Who are you?" he turned back to Leah. That sinister smirk never leaving his face.

"it's always the same questions, who are you? What are you? What do you want?" I looked over at Leah and we both took half a step back ready to fight. Leah's hands started trembling and I knew she would transform anytime.

"Must you always play with the food James?" another vampire with red hair was standing next to him. She was a little taller with a slender figure wearing skinny jeans and a red V-neck blouse.

"What is fun in hunting and not playing with them?" Victoria smiled and shook her head. For them to be vampires they were pretty stupid for not sensing Emmett and Carlisle hiding in the trees. In a flash James was in front of me. I was already use to Kate and Emm doing that.

"Why are you not afraid?" now was my turn to smirk at him.

"Surely you don't think I will be scared of a vampire. Do you?" if the shock in his face said anything it was that my eyes were already silver.

"What are you?" Emmett's fist collided with his jaw sending him to the ground.

"She is my little sister!" James was up on his feet and snarling at Emmett. Leah had already transformed . She and Carlisle we circling the red head. James launched at Emmett at the same time that the red head launched at Leah. Emmett ducked down and my fist collided with James's nose leaving small cracks on the sides.

Emmett kicked him off his legs and started pounding him to the ground. A sharp cry turned my attention over to Leah. The red head seemed to have more experience and not be fighting with instincts. She had Leah in an arm lock. While Carlisle tried to get close to her. She then squeezed until she broke he front leg making Leah whine, her body slumped to the floor. I launched and tackled her to the ground holding her neck and punching her with the other hand. Carlisle was next to Leah's Naked body. I turned and looked over at Carlisle.

"Take her home." He nodded and carefully picked her up and took off unfortunately for me the red head took this gap to hit me on my sides. Something cracked in me followed by pain. She then recoiled her feet and kicked me into the side of the car hitting Emmett in the proses. Next thing I knew Emm was next to me.

"Come on Jelly Belly open your eyes."

"This isn't over" the red heads voice sounded furious James staggered to his feet as they took off.

"Stay with me Bells. I will lift you up and take you home."

"O-k-ay" as he lift me up I felt the pain intensify on my left side and my leg. Emmett was swiftly running home.

"Shit you head is bleeding"

"Don't breath." Emmett smiled down at me.

"worried I might take a sip?" I smiled at him and coughed out some blood.

"Carlisle! Bella is in bad shape"

"take her up to my office. Leah is already in her room." Emmett placed me down on a clinical bed.

"Bella I will need to put you to sleep so that I can fix you rib. I looks like it might have punctured something inside of you." I nodded at him

"the girls. Can't leave them alone" that was the last I said as I passed out.

Rosalie laid We n bed late that night. She couldn't sleep, something felt wrong and she kept thinking about Bella. She then pulled out her phone and sent her a message.

 _Today was amazing and I can't stop thinking about our kiss – R_

She the turned on her side waiting for a response that never came. Insecurity started to set in.

 ** _Maybe Bella had change her mind and didn't want to know about her again._**

After a long time there in bed she got up and went downstairs to get a cup of milk. As she closed the door of the refrigerator she jumped startled by Jake.

"What the fuck. Next time give a warning that you are in the room"

"why should I this is my house" Jake moved around her to get a cup. She then went and sat at the counter.

"Why is Bella coming to see you tomorrow?"

"That is nun of your business."

"Like hell it is. She is my friend."

"Jacob leave me alone. I already did what you wanted."

"No you haven't. Dating Paul doesn't change the fact that Bella is still after YOU!"

"I can't change the way she feels."

"you will or I will tell her about Royce. See if she will still want you after that." After that Jake left Rosalie there alone in the dark as she started sobbing.

Her feeling for Bella were getting stronger and today just showed her that indeed she was able to love a girl. But her biggest fear was Bella rejections after she knew her past. She sat there for the next hour and couldn't understand why Jake didn't want her to be with Bella, he went as far as threatening to tell Bella her past if she didn't date Paul.

Rosalie then went up to her room, still nothing from Bella. She have up and went to sleep. Meanwhile out side on the tree line Esme and Kate had heard their conversations.

"Esme. We have to tell Bella. That ass whole can't keep her away from Bella."

"I know honey but this isn't our place to getting in. She need to tell Bella her self."

"what could that boy possibly know to force her into a relation with someone she doesn't like."

"I can't imagine. Has Emmett or Carlisle text you?"

"No last Emmett text me he said that Leah was doing better and was sleeping. Carlisle was still in his office taking care of Bella." Someone was running in their direction. Both of them dropped down from the tree they were sitting on and crouched ready to fight seconds later they were met with Emmett smiling at them.

"Hey I come in peace" he said doing the peace sign.

"Hey how are the girls?"

"they are doing better Bella is still in Carlisle office. He was done a while ago said a rib punctuated one of her lungs and had her leg broken. Their bodies already started healing."

"Thank god."

"What happened with the vampires?" Emmett turned over to Kate.

"They got away and I won't doubt that they will come back."

"Esme you can go home. I will stay with Kate." Esme went over and placed a kiss on both her children's cheek before she took off heading home.

I woke up next morning feeling sore. I tried to get up but a cold hand pressed me down to the bed.

"Please don't move honey. You can pop the stitches open." I laid back down and looked at Esme she gave me a sad smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Very sore" all my half side felt beet up.

"Carlisle had to operate you. One of your lungs was punctured and your left foot is broken in two parts. He says you should be healed in the next three days or so." I nodded at Esme

"The girls mom?" I was starting to worry and I tried getting up I grunt at the pain.

"They are fine Emmett and Kate are watching them. I will send them food as soon as Jasper gets here then I will go over and keep an eye on them."

"Thank you." Esme got up from the chair

"You should check your phone. I'll be right back I will go get you something to eat." I took my phone from the little table. I had a message from Rosalie.

 _Today was amazing and I can't stop thinking about our kiss – R_

 **Sorry for not answering before. I can still feel your lips on mine. – B**

Esme came in with some food and water.

"Your dad said to take these are painkillers"

"Thanks. How is Leah?" I took the pills and swallowed.

"She is doing just fine her right shoulder was shattered but its heeling. Carlisle will call the school tomorrow and inform them of your _accident._ " The phone buzzed showing a message came in

"okay"

 _Same hear. I thought you changed your mine. – R_

A smile broke out on my face.

 **I am happy to hear that you like the kiss. Why would I change my mind? – B**

"I see things are going good with Rosalie?" I had forgotten Esme was in the room.

"Yes it is. We kissed last night"

"Awww. Does that mean you are together?"

"No. Things are complicated. I know she likes me but I have a feeling that she started dating one of Jakes friends" something flashed in Esme's face but I couldn't place it.

"Then you should talk with her and get things cleared out"

"I will I just don't want to push her. I heard her talking to Alice she said I'm the first girl she has been attracted too"

"Take your time then. Things will work out she is already having feeling for you." I smiled at Esme as she left the room.

 _Idk maybe u realize I'm not worth the fight? – R_

 **How can you say that? You are the most beautiful, smart and strong girl I know. I'll always fight for you. :) – B**

 _…okay. Will you come by today? – R_

I wasn't expecting her to ask that I wonder if Leah has told Alice about our _accident._ I took my phone and messaged Leah asking if she had told Alice. She said she was just going to do that so I told her I was going to tell Rosalie too. We both agreed in a believable story.

 **I wish I could. But last night Leah and I had an accident and dad has us home resting. – B**

 _Are you alright? Are you hurt? Can you walk? What happened? How is Leah? – R_

I had to smile. Even through text where I couldn't see her I thought it was cute, the way she worried I made me smile to know she cares about me.

 **Hey, hey. Slow down babe. I'm fine just some bruises and a little sore. Leah is doing find. The car turned over when Leah tried to evaded a deer that came out of no where – B**

 _Will you be at school tomorrow?... you called me babe? ^,^ - R_

 **Yes I did sorry… no dad wants us to stay home and rest for at least 3 days. – B**

 _Don't be sorry. I kind of like it. – R_

I didn't know what else e to tell her and the painkillers were starting to make me drowsy.

 **I will take a nap painkillers are kicking in. – B**

 _Okay sleep tight xoxo – R_

After that I went back to bed I could already feel my self drifting

When Alice found out that Leah had been in an accident she rushed over to the Cullen's house. It was just out side town. Alice had taken Jacob's car with out asking so I tagged along with her. I wanted to see Bella so bad. It was like something in side of me was pulling me to her. About twenty minutes later we pulled in to their drive way. The house was huge most of the bottom part was made of glass walls. Alice went up to the door and knocked. A young woman opened the door. Her hair was caramel in color that fell on her shoulders an her face held a beautiful smile but still didn't compare to Bella's.

"Hi. Mrs. Cullen I am Alice and this is my sister Rosalie we are friends of Bella and Leah." The woman who I guess was their mother came forward and hugged Alice.

"Oh its so nice to meet you! Leah does nothing but talk about you. Please call me Esme" She then smiled and came to hug me.

"It's nice to meet you too Rosalie." You know sometimes you just feel awkward when someone just hugs you? Well that wasn't the case with Esme, she made me feel like I was hugging my mom.

"please come in. Leah is in the living room watching T.V, Bella is probably asleep. Come with me I take show you her room." Alice when in to the living room where I saw Leah she had on a tank top and her upper body was all bandaged. I followed Esme up a flight of stairs and down a corridor of doors.

"This is Bella's room. If you need anything I'll be down in the kitchen"

"Are you sure I should go in I don't want to bother her." Esme smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder making me relax.

"If I know my daughter. She will be more than happy to see you, don't think too much darling go in." I nodded at her and entered the room. Against the wall there was a canopy bed. The room was painted a baby blue color and along the walls there were painted vine patterns with different kind of flowers but most of them were white roses. In front of the bed there was a flat screen and next to it was a glass window. I turned back to look at Bella's figure laying under the covers. The A.C in the room was turned on very low, I like the cold it remained me of home. I walked over and went around the bed. She looked so beautiful sleeping.

"Rose" her voice sounded very sleepy. I smiled and my heart swelled with…. _LOVE? Is it possible to love her so fast?_

Even in her sleep I was there. Slowly I sat down next to her and started running my hand down the length of her hair. Her hand came around my waist as she snuggled next to me. She sighed and a smile played on her lip. Unconsciously I ran my fingers along her lips.

 _Oh how I want to kiss those lips. What is it about you that makes me feel this way?_

"mmh… stop… teasing" I started blushing. _Is she dreaming with me? As in a sexual dream?_

"Bella." I softly caressed her cheek trying to wake her up.

"Oh God…" Bella's chest started heaving and a soft moan escaped her lips. I wallowed a lump in my throat. _NOTHING and I mean NOTHING had sound so sexy in my life._

Her incoherent speaking and the way her hand tightened on my hips was starting to turn me on. Her body pressed up to my leg and something poked at me. _Maybe it was her phone in her pocket_.

"Bella please wake up" she started stirring.

"That's it open your eyes for me please"

"mmhm five more my minutes mom" I had to chuckle at that.

"I don't think I am old enough to be your mother."

"Hmm?" she slowly opened her eyes to look up at me. Then she smiled sleepily.

"Rose?" I ran my hand through her hair.

"yes its me sleepy head." Bella snuggled a little more to my side.

"Bella you phone is poking my leg."

"my Phone?" Bella looked at me confused

"Shit.. shit" then all at once she sat up scooting to the edge of the bed almost falling down.

"hey watch it you are going to get hurt." I reached over and pulled her forward before she fell. Her face was beat red. The bed sheets were still wrapped around her as she got up.

"Sorry I just need to use the bathroom." After she left I sat there on her bed looking around my eyes caught a picture of this Wolf-like-fox sitting in the snow. The fur of the animal was white with red strikes running from the top of its head down to it four tails. His eyes were brown almost like Bella's.

"Sorry about that" I turned over to Bella and notice she was limping and holding her left side. I went over to her.

"did you get hurt?"

"No it just the soreness" I then hugged her as soft as I could and placed a kiss on her lips.

My lips tingled and it slowly spread to the rest of my body. Her tongue came out and run on my lower lip asking for access. My tongue met hers and a soft moan left my lip. Her tongue probed at mines and I accepted her, she moved her tongue slow like memorized every pace in my mouth. My back pressed against the post of the bed while all her front pressed in to me. I pulled her more into me. Until she pulled back so we could both breathe.

"Wow" her forehead pressed on mine.

"Definitely" I was probably smiling like an idiot. No one had kiss me like this made me feel like this.

"how did you get here?"

"Alice almost had a heart attack when Leah told her what had happen so she took Jacob's car and I came with her cause I was worried about you."

"Oh." I smiled at her then pulled her to sit down on the bed.

"Were you… have you been here from a long time?"

I smiled and looked away. "About half an hour. You were asleep and Esme told me to come in. I'm sorry I didn't mean to just barge in."

"Hey it's okay I don't mind." Bella laid down on the bed and placed her head on my lap, I started playing with her hair.

"How long are you staying?"

"I don't know, till Alice is ready to leave." For a long while we stayed in silence just enjoying each others presence. Bella's eyes were closed and her breathing was even I thought she was sleeping until she spoke.

"does this mean you will give us a chance?" my heart ached at her words. I really wanted too but with Jake and Paul I couldn't.

"I.. I.. wish I could" her eyes shower so much pain.

"that's okay. I should have know better than to ask."

"Bella. I like you, maybe more than I should… it's just that I'm with... Paul" Bella sat back on her heels next to me taking my hands.

"What is he doing to force you in to a relation with him?" _oh how close she was._

"Nothing"

"then why are you with that Ass. You hate him"

"I can't tell you. I don't want you to hate me."

"Look at me." There was nothing but love in her eyes.

"I could NEVER hate you. What ever it is he is doing to have you like this, I want to help you. I can't stand to see his hand on you." I could see anger filtering in to her eyes.

"Bella, please give me some time to deal with this for by myself?" her eyes soft as she looked at me.

"Okay but promise me you won't let him lay a hand on you." Something tugged at my heart and I knew I couldn't deny her anything.

"I promise." I could already feel it these next couple days were going to be long with out Bella at school.

The only way to break free from Paul was to tell Bella the truth but I wasn't ready for that. I don't want her to hate me or be disgusted by me if she knew I was tainted. She took my hands to her lips and kissed my knuckles.

"Don't force your self with this. Whatever it is I will be here for you Rosalie, Always" I knelt in front of her and hugged her. How could she say this when she hardly knew me. There was a knock on the door and we both pulled apart.

"Come in"

"Hey"

"hi Alice" she smiled and stepped in side followed by Leah.

"how are you feeling Bella?"

"much better, thanks" Bella smiled at Alice and Leah looked at me nodded her head help.

"How you feeling Leah?"

"A lot better mostly just sore."

"How is the arm?"

"mostly sore. Shoulder was dislocated, but dad got it back on place."

"glad to hear you are all better." An awkward silence fell.

"Jake called we should go. He was freaking out about his car." Alice turned around to leave.

"Bye Bella, hope you feel better soon."

"Bye Alice. Thanks for coming" she then pulled the door close.

"So I guess you have to go?"

"Yeah" her smile was sad and I hate to see it.

"come on I'll walk you out"

"Its okay I saw you limping. I don't want you to get hurt" she then turned to the drawers beside the bed and took out her keys.

"Here. It's the keys to my motorcycle. Since Leah and I wont be at school you can take Alice." I smiled at her and took the keys.

"Thanks" I got off the bed and went to the door.

I saw Rosalie leaving and got up to follow her to the door. The time she had spent in my room with me was more than I could ask for. Rosalie had just pulled the door open when I took her hand and made her turn to look at me. Instantly I crashed my lips to hers. Our lips move to like one. My hands pulled her by her hips and she pulled me closer by my neck. This kiss was heated like it was the last kiss we would share. Her tongue came out and pushed at mine, I happily let her take control. We both moaned and I could feel the way she was searching for something in the way we kissed. My hand slid under her blouse and caressed her lower back. Her body shuddered against me and her hand tugged e hair at the back of my neck. I pulled her flush against me. And she pushed me back till I hit the bed and sat down with her straddling my lap. The kiss broke shortly as we both breathed before her lips were on mine again. I could feel the heat radiating from her core and smelled her arousal in the air.

Rosalie grounded against me and I felt my self starting to get hard. Her nails raked on my shoulders no doubt I would have red marks. Rosalie pushed my shoulders till I laid down. She then left my lips and kissed my jaw going to my neck, there she nipped and sucked where my pulse point is.

"Mmmmh Rose" I pulled her just over my pelvic so she could grounded and not feel how hard I was right now. She ground and whimpered in to my neck making my cock twitch.

Rosalie then sat up placing her hands on mu stomach, we were both heaving and trying to catch our breaths. When I looked at her she smiled down at me but what caught my attention was her eyes. They had a silver rim and as the seconds passed it started to fade.


	8. More trouble

**Here is the next chapter. This is mostly a filter chapter and I hope you like it.**

 **I don't normally react to disrespectful comments but to my guest that didn't even leave a name let me tell you that there is a WARNING on my summary and on the last couple chapters on FUCKING FUTA GARBAGE as you call it. If you DON'T. like DON'T read easy as that.**

 **Now with that over.**

 **Nan The Banana: your review: Wow I loved it, you really took your time to write that review. Thank you for pointing the change of POV I'll try to be more careful with those and I am sorry about the grammar error I will try and have them as less as I can. Also my PM is open feel free to use it :)**

 **Xgabbyrawx : your comment made me smile! Love the name why couldn't I think of something like that. :)**

 **More trouble?**

After Alice and Rosalie left I went out to find Esme but she was gone, Kate told me she had followed the girls back home and sent her to rest for school. I needed to talk to Carlisle but he was at work. So I went back into the living room and turned on the t.v, Leah and Kate were in their rooms and Jas hadn't arrived yet. Emmett was over with Esme. After a while I gave up, there was nothing interesting on television, I turned it off and went to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich and sat down to eat. Soon after Leah came down and took out half a pizza that was in the refrigerator and heated it up then sat down and eat.

"Something weird happened earlier before Rosalie left."

"What happened?"

"Well after you and Alice left she followed but I pulled her and kissed her but it wasn't like our kiss from last night."

"mhm" she could hardly answer with her mouth full.

"she was very… aggressive you could say. Like she needed to be in control"

"What is weird about that?"

"well she pushed me on to the bed and it got heated then when she pulled away and looked at me her eyes had a silver rim that started to fade after a while"

"That's not normal. You need to tell Carlisle."

"yeah I know."

By the end of the day my injuries had healed and so had Leah's. The sun had just set when Carlisle and Jasper arrived. Jaz greeted us and left to his room to change. His clothe was ripped in many places from hunting on his way back.

"Carlisle may I have a word with you?"

"Sure, come to my studio" I followed him up to his office and sat down across him.

"What is the matter?"

"well earlier in the day Rosalie came by and we had a very heated session. After a while we stopped and when she pulled away… her eyes they had a silver rim but it didn't last long and it started to fade." Carlisle looked at me and nodded.

"Did anything else happen?"

"No. We just made out" again he nodded.

"Did you feel different in anyway?" have I said I hate when he is in his doctor mode.

"No. Well except when we started I felt the need to give in to let her do as she pleased. But that was just cause I was probably aroused."

"I see. Okay. Do you remember when I told you that the fox tried to give a part of your soul to her?"

"Yea I remember and that hasn't happened again"

"Well most humans don't believe in what they call soul sharing, I won't go into details here cause it's a brad topics but from what you told me; it seems that when you submit to Rosalie you aloud her to take a fraction of your soul. Sometimes humans take another's soul to keep them close. They don't realize what they are doing, and hence is why some humans feel incomplete. Some give it willingly other just take it. You giving her a little may have caused her eyes to change since you are not human like her. These may not be a hundred percent correct but its just my assumptions."

"that would explain her eyes. Would that make any other changes in her?"

"well I don't know how much she may have taken but considering that you said the colors faded from her eyes my guess is that she won't feel anything and she would still be the same" I stood up and nodded, that is bit to take in.

"Thanks dad." Carlisle smiled at me.

"No problem kid. How are you feeling?"

"All better. Everything has healed I just wish to go back to school in the morning"

"I wouldn't have a problem with that but it would look very suspicious if u went back and had no injuries so just give it a couple days rest."

"Alright. Alright. Well I will go keep Esme some company"

"we need to have a family discussion about what happened with those nomads."

"I know but I don't want to leave the girls Alone."

"It will just be for a bit and I am sure they wont be risking to come back so soon."

"Okay I will go get them and be right back." And like that I took off head in to the reservation. It took me about five minutes to get there. Esme and Emmett seemed to be having some discussions but when they saw me they stopped. Esme came and gave me a hug.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"Much better now" Emmett was looking at me with a huge smile.

"Come on Bear man" I opened my arms and he crushed me to his chest.

"I'm so glad you are alright. You scared me."

"Hey I'm still hear and you will be stuck with me for a while." Emmett smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Good. So why you here?"

"Dad wants to have a meeting to discuss the problem with the vamps."

"Honey are you sure about leaving the girls alone?"

"I'm not but it will only be for a while."

"Okay lets hurry then"

All three of us started running back home, about half way there Emmett scooped me up on to his back and took of as fast as he could. When we got home Jasper and Kate were sitting in the living room along with Leah and Carlisle. Esme went over and sat on Carlisle lap, Emmett jumped in between Kate and Jasper and I took the space next to Leah.

"Leah, Bella. Where did you first ran into the nomads?" I looked at Leah before answering.

"Leah and I left the girls shopping and we went in to another shop and on our way there I bumped in to him. I guess that's where he picked up on my scent?"

"yea and then we ran into him on our way to the parking lot before going to the movies." Carlisle looked at Leah and nodded.

"Leah thought that he might follow us home and he did. What I don't get is why would he be after us and not the girls."

"By my guess is that your blood smells sweeter than any human, not that I want to drink from you sis and you have no distinction for a human."

"Don't worry Jaz I know you won't hurt me. So that's why he looked confuse when I was able to hold him back, he thought I was a human"

"So what are we going to do now?" I didn't know what to answer Kate but I wasn't going to let him get his hands on Rosalie or Alice. Jaz was most experienced with battles than any of us.

"if I was them, I would let this settle for a bit and scout the areas till I knew what I was up against. So I don't think they will attack soon but we still need to keep and eye open."

"I think Jasper is right. We need to make runs and make sure that the girls are safe. He has seen you with them and he could use the girls against us." As Carlisle mentioned the girls being in danger made both Leah and I growl.

"Girls calm down. Your dad is not saying anything will happen to them. They are a part of this family now and we will all protect them."

"Yeah, cause I was so not done with that idiot." Emmett sat there cracking his knuckles. I smiled at Emm I know he is always ready for some action.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Well since you and Leah are not going to school you will keep patrol till classes are over then when the rest gets home you can keep an eye on the girls while another two runs patrol. Esme and I will do at night so you can rest if needed. If we need to feed we can do it while doing our runs." We all agreed on that. After that Leah and I, we quickly went to shower so we could head over and watch the girls. On our way out Esme handed each one of us a paper bag with some food and a bottle of water. We tanked her and ran out to the reserve. When we got there Rosalie and Alice were in her room sitting on the bed.

" _oh my god Rosalie!"_

" _Shut up"_ Rosalie playfully pushed her shoulder

" _so what are you going to do now?"_

" _I don't know. I really like her but this thing with Paul and Jacob, it's hard."_

" _have you thought about telling her?"_

" _Yes I have but she would hate me. You know what everyone thinks about me when they find out. I don't want her to think I am a whore."_

" _Then tell her the truth not what everyone thinks happen"_

" _I can't. I just met her and I have these strong feeling for her and it scares me to think that she will react like everyone does"_

" _Maybe she won't. Have you seen the way she looks at you? I can tell she feels strongly for you." Rosalie sighed and lay down. Alice was getting up to leave but Rosalie stopped her._

" _Stay with me?" Alice nodded and climb into bed again laying next to her._

I had been holding on a branch and it snapped from how irritated I was.

"Izzy"

"I am going to break their jaws next time I see them!"

"you can't do that"

"like hell I can! They are forcing her into a relation that she doesn't want"

"That's not the point you are not supposed to know what they talk about. You need to let her come to you and tell you all this"

"Fine" for the rest of the night Leah and I sat on top of the tree playing with our phones and doing some small talking. At some point Leah went for a run around just to track any scent but found nun. In the morning the girls got up and went around their routines then we saw them come out of the house followed by Alice. Rosalie got on my bike and took Alice to school. We followed them close by. Rosalie parked next to Emmett's jeep and went into school. The others were to keep and eye on them so Leah and I went back home. Esme was in the kitchen making breakfast when we arrived.

"Morning girls."

"morning mom" we both greeted her with a kiss. Esme loved when we called her mom. She then placed a plate of waffles and scrambled eggs in front of us.

"How was the night?"

"It was rather interesting." Esme looked at me as if she knew something.

"Bella wants to break Jacob and Paul's jaw next time she sees them"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because they know something about Rosalie's past that they are using it to keep her in a relation with that sorry ass of a boy" I started feeling frustrated just thinking about it.

"Don't you think that you should let Rosalie deal with this? I understand how you feel Bella, but she should be the one to tell you can't go around punching people for what you heard when you are not to know anything."

"I know, you are right mom"

"Oh so Esme is right but when I told you I just got _Fine._?" I knew Leah was just messing around. I pushed at her shoulder

"Shut up"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! My shoulder" I moved over at Leah that was holding on to her shoulder.

"Shit I'm sorry I forgot that was the bad shoulder." I was worried I might have dislocated it again until she started laughing.

"You idiot! I'm going to get you for that" Esme was smiling at us.

"Alright behave girls. Now finish and go take a rest I will go give a check around."

"No Esme. Carlisle said to go in pairs."

"I'll be fine and won't go far. You need to rest." Neither of us wanted her to go but she wouldn't hear it so we went up to take showers and then laid down to take a nap. At mid day I woke up and headed downstairs but their was no sign of Esme home. Leah came down shortly after me and we started to worry so we decided to go look for her. We had just passed the little river that was behind the house when we heard foot steps running our way. A minute later the red head that had attacked us came out I tensed up and was ready to attack if it wasn't that she had Esme's limp body in her arms.

"what did you do to her?!" I rushed forward taking Esme from her as Leah pinned her to a tree. Esme had cracks on her cheeks going down her neck and in to her blouse.

"She…. Help...me" Esme's voice was broken and I made me sad to see her like this. I looked up at Leah and saw her trembling I knew she was pissed and wanted to phase.

"Bring her to the house." Leah took her by her hair and shoulder forcing her to walk.

"I need to take you home." When I got there I took her to her room and placed her on the bed. Leah was down in the living room, I passed them on my way to the garage were we had an emergency supply of blood. On my way back in I looked at the red head

"Will you listen to me?"

"Shut up… I need to tend to Esme." I went up and held the bag of blood to Esme's mouth.

"Come on mom you have to drink the blood so you can heal faster" Esme open her mouth and bit the bag. She had three bags before she stopped drinking. I told her to lay down before I went downstairs. When I got there Leah was holding her by her shoulders. I could see crack running out of her blouse from how much strength Leah was using.

"you can let her go lee. I am sure you won't try to run will you?" the red head looked at me then shook her head

"Good now talk"

"I am sorry about Esme I tried to help her."

"Who did this to her?" I was very pissed off and I was having hard time controlling myself.

"James along with Royce, Edward and Laurent. James thought you were a human when he saw you weren't and got his ass handed he became furious and crazed all he wants is to finish what he started and that is to kill you."

"Why should I believe you. Last time I saw you, you were fighting along side him."

"I don't expect you to believe in me. But I have grown tiered of his games its always the same. Esme was not doing anything to him. We were not sure if she was even part of your coven and he still attached her. I tried to stop James but the others held me. They left her on the floor and told me to never go back to them. I followed her scent back here." I looked at the red head for a long while trying to see if she was lying but she seemed to be telling the truth.

"Thank you for bringing her back. Esme is a mother to all of us. We are in depth with you for that. You can stay until the rest are back and then we will decide what we will do."

"Don't keep your guards down James will get what he wants one way or the other. Even if he has to hurt those you care about."

"I can assure you he won't." Leah hadn't said a word but I could see she was still mad. Leah and I went in to the kitchen.

"you can't let her stay here what if this is just a part of a plan to get to you?"

"I don't think she is lying plus she helped Esme."

"I don't like this"

"I know you don't and believe me, neither do I. Call Emmett tell him to follow the girls back home and tell the others to come back as soon as they can. Keep an eye on her"

"I will call Carlisle and check on Esme" Leah nodded at me as I pulled my phone out and headed upstairs. After calling Carlisle I entered the room. Esme was still in the same place I had left her, I went and sat down next to her.

"Hey mom"

"Hey sweetie" Esme opened her eyes and gave me a small smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better darling" I could she that the shallow cracks had already closed. She tried to sit up bit I held her down.

"You need to rest. Carlisle is on his way"

"You shouldn't have told him. I don't want him to worry."

"I know but this can't stay like this. We need to do something about it." A loud crashing sound came from downstairs followed by different growling.

"Esme stay here don't get up." I left and second later I was standing in the living room. There was a shape of someone in the wall who I could only guess was the red head's. In front of her was Kate, crouched ready to jump at anyone who would attack the red head Leah and Jasper were holding Carlisle back.

"Dad. Stop she didn't do anything to Esme."

"How can you say that you saw what she did to Leah the other day! And now Esme!" I walked over to Carlisle and looked at him his eyes were pitch back.

"Carlisle calm down Esme needs you. I promise she won't hurt anyone." Jas and Leah slowly released him. He then disappear up the stairs. I turned over to look at Kate that was now standing next to the red head with her palm on one of her cheeks.

"Care to explain Kate?" She still didn't look at me.

"She is my mate" They were both looking at one another.

"Well isn't this lovely" Leah's voice held nothing but hate. That was understandable I mean the girl had crushed her shoulder before. Kate growled at her.

"Both of you relax. We have bigger things to worry about."

"What's your name?"

"Victoria."

"Well Victoria. I am Isabella this is Leah. Jasper and that is Kate." I pointed at each one prospectively. Victoria looked at Leah

"I am sorry about the shoulder" Leah glared at her and walked away.

"We understand that you are Kate's mate but that doesn't change how we feel about you. Don't get me wrong Kate, we are happy you found your mate"

"I understand and I'll do what I can to make you see I won't harm any of you and I will do what I can to make Kate happy" after that Jasper, Leah and I went out for a run. We picked up the nomads scent and follow it to the coast line about thee miles away from port Angeles but that was it no sign of them After that we went back home. There was still a lot to be decided as to what we would do.

There isn't a thing I wouldn't do to protect the girls and my family. Even if that meant to give up my life.

 **Well Kate found her mate. Yey!**

 **I love you all so much I couldn't wait to upload this chapter. I am already done with the next and just started working on the following.**

 **Next chapter is going to be so much more intense….**

 **R &R **

**Love Gabby :) :***


	9. Open books P1

**Soooo I was gonna wait for Monday to post this but I have been on a rollercoaster of emotions, and when I post or go typing it takes my mind of things. Last nigh I ran into my ex let's just say that didn't end well…. But I had a new friend I just met and she help me with out even knowing sooo yeah… one more thing I don't think I can do the post every Friday so ill just post at random but it will be frequent :D**

 **Xgabyrawrx : I still think its better than mine :) giiiiiirl you gonna get all the answers you want but just not in this chap. on the next…. Mayyyybe :) *hides behind a chair***

 **Nana The Banana: dawwwwm girl that's one heck of a review. XD. I am short on words to answer you. Yes it did escalate fast, I was thinking the same but I still feel like I am going on a good pace**. **Thank you foe your support and encouraging words means a lot to me.**

 **This chapter well I had to brake it on two parts cause lets face it. There is a shit load to be said :D**

… **..**

 **Open Books. Part 1**

… **..**

Everyone was sitting in the living room except for Emmett he was still over watching the girls. Leah and I were sitting on one sofa Jasper was besides Victoria who had Kate on her lap. Carlisle was sitting on the single sofa with Esme sitting on the arm of the chair and his arm around her waist.

"So what are we going to do, Carlisle? James only wants me."

"And we are not leaving you alone on this. You are our daughter and will all fight with you."

"Esme. I can't ask that of you. I love you all too much to risk your life because of me"

"If you won't let your family fight next to you then let me, it's the least I can do after hurting you and Leah"

"if Victoria fights I fight." I looked at Kate and there was no changing her mind.

"If Kate fights I fight too" and like that it all became a mess. I could see there was no way to stop them from wanting to fight next to me.

"Okay. Okay. I get it guys just calm down please" everyone calmed down and it went quite. There was a knock on the door. I guess in the middle of all the mess we didn't hear anyone coming. Emmett came down the stairs as if he had been here all the time.

"That's Alice and Rosalie" _shit bad timing_

"Kate you better control Victoria. If you try to put a hand on the girls I won't hesitate to rip your head of." Victoria nodded and I could see she visibly stopped breathing. I went over to opened the door and was greeted with a smiling Rosalie.

"Hey." I couldn't help but smile at her

"Hey, come in" Rosalie stepped in side and hugged me by my neck. I pulled her by the waist and breathe in her scent, it helped me calm down. Leah was hugging Alice.

"what are you doing here?"

"Alice and I wanted to bring you the home works that they left."

"and here I thought you just missed me" I smiled at her and she blushed

"Well that too" I took her hand but to go up to my room we had to cross the living room. Rosalie stopped as we entered. Every one was looking at us. Leah and Alice were standing right behind us. I squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to me. I could see Victoria's grip on Kate was tight.

"I didn't know you were busy."

"It's okay, just family spending time… I think you know almost every one except. Victoria she is Kates girlfriend and Carlisle my dad. This is Rosalie and Alice "

"Hi" Rosalie and Alice gave them an awkward wave. Victoria just nodded at them.

"Nice to meet Rosalie, Alice"

"Same here Mr. Cullen" Rosalie's hand tightened on mine and I knew she was getting uncomfortable.

"Please call me Carlisle" Alice beamed at that and nodded.

"We are going upstairs to do some work"

"Okay girls. I will call you when dinner is ready" We all smiled and nodded at Esme before heading upstairs.

"Don't work to hard" Emmett waggled his eyebrows at us as we passed by.

"Shut up Emm" Rosalie was blushing hard at Emmett's comment. Rosalie and I made it to my room and sat down on the bed as she pulled out some books.

"So how was school today?"

"Boring. Here we have to do pages eighty to eighty-five" Rosalie handed me the Spanish textbook

"That's for Spanish?"

"yes. Now lets get to it." I groaned and she playfully smacked my shoulder.

"if we finish that before dinner, I might reward you" Rosalie leaned in and her voice was a little raspy. I leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away smiling

"Work first" we both pulled out our exercise-books and started doing our work. Every couple of minutes we would turn to look at each other and smile. It was hard to concentrate with everything going on but I did my best and got the work finished.

"All done."

"Yeah I'm finishing off too." We packed the books back into her bag. Rosalie laid down on the bed and I did the same staying up on an elbow to look down at her.

"Thanks"

"What for?"

"for bringing the homework " Rosalie smiled up at me.

"No need to thank me" I smiled down at her and ran the tip of my fingers along her face.

"You look beautiful" her cheeks started getting rosy. Slowly I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Rosalie rolled and hid her face on my shoulder and hugged me by the waist as I started running my hand along her back.

"Everything with you is so natural." I smiled at her comment.

"is that a good thing?"

"Yes"

LPOV

All day I had tried so hard not to rip Victoria's head off. Seeing Esme in the state we found her crushed my heart but I was never one to show my emotions. I have always been guarded but the day I imprinted on Alice all these walls were being chipped of little by little. I had come to love Alice not because the imprint told me I had to love her but because I was able to be myself around her and she had let me in and showed me to love. Alice had become the center of my life and I know she felt the bond we shared; it was now time to tell her about me and hope to the gods that she wouldn't run away. When I saw Alice standing at the door it felt like a relief, I know we have some major things to discuss but right now I really needed to be here in my room with her in my arms.

I was laying down with Alice head on my chest her arm held me by the waist while I drew small patterns with my finger tips on her back.

"What is the matter? I can tell that you have something on your mind"

"I… remember I told you I was going to tell you some stuff about me after our date?"

"yeah but then you all just left."

"I know. And I can explain that after I tell you what I need to tell you" I was nervous as hell to tell her but I couldn't hold it. I sat up against the head bed and folded my legs Indian style. Alice copied me sitting In front of me.

"Before I tell you anything I need you to listen with an open mind… what I will tell you may come as a shock and…. I… if after this you don't want to do anything with me I will understand." Alice took my hand in hers and looked at me with a very serious face.

"Nothing you say will make me change my mind about you" I took a deep breath and exhale.

"Umm. My family and I we are different than others… I am not like them but I am a part of their world… I can be dangerous to be around"

"Leah what are you talking about. I have been around you every day and I don't think you are dangerous."

"that is because of the imprint" Alice looked at me with raised eyebrows

"What is an imprint?"

"Well its when someone of my kind find their other half you could say… every thing revolves around that person. They become the center of the world, the gravity that holds you to this place and you just do anything for them no matter what it is." Alice visibly swallowed

"So what you are telling me is that you love me?"

"Yes. But what I am trying to say is that I am not human"

"I don't understand if you are not human then what are you?" I pulled my hands away from Alice and looked down at the bed.

"I am a…. Wolf… I can shift, some people call my kind shifters other call us werewolves" Alice didn't say a word she just looked at me blinking trying to see if this was all a joke.

"Leah, is this some twisted way to try and push me away?"

"No. I could never do that."

"Then tell me this is all a joke because this doesn't make sense." I took Alice hand and walked to the glass window and told her to wait for me while I grabbed a set of clothes. I hated that every time I phased I would rip my clothes.

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do" I smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead then picked her up bridal style. Her arms instantly wrapped around my neck.

"Leah what are you doing?" I didn't answer her as I jumped of the balcony and down to the ground landing with a slight thud.

"What… How?" I smiled at her and started running to the river that was behind the house then I set her down.

"Its true, isn't it?"

"I would never lie to you. Stay here" I moved a safe distance from her where I knew I couldn't hurt her.

"what are you doing?" instead of answering her I pushed my self to phase bursting out of my clothe and in to my wolf form. Alice was surprised and staggered a couple steps back.

I didn't want to scare her anymore so I stayed where I was and got down laying my head on my paws. Alice slowly came forward and placed a hand on my snout. A nervous laugh came out of her.

"You… you are a wolf. Oh my god" I couldn't answer her so I pushed at her legs with my head.

"You are beautiful" Alice was running her hand along the fur of my back then she scratched behind my ears making me whine. That felt good.

"You like that don't you?" she said in a cooing tone. I huffed at her and turned away.

"Awww come on I was just playing." She said pouting at me. I turned to face her and licked her cheek.

"Ewwww. Leah stop that!" She made a move to swap at me but I moved as she tried to chase after me. After a while I stopped and she was panting. I went and picked the clothes with my teeth and went behind a tree phasing into my human form. I know Alice will be okay with me being a shifter but that still didn't stop me from being nervous. I walked out and found Alice sitting on a rock on the edge of the river.

"Hey" Alice turned and looked at me smiling as I sat next to her. I kept looking out over the river.

"Leah"

"Yes Ali?" I felt her hand touch the side of my face making me look at her.

"Look at me" I took her hands and locked our fingers. Maybe I was going to fast with this.

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing… this is you its not like you can stop it"

"No I can't"

"This doesn't change the way I feel for you."

"It doesn't?"

"No. You are still you, with a little extra." She smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you Ali. I was scared to tell you all this." She pulled away.

"I still have one more thing. I wanted to ask you after our date but things got complicated." I took out the little bot I had hid in the pocket of my short and gave it to Alice.

"Oh Leah you didn't have too" she hadn't opened it so I did.

"Alice would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Are you kidding. Off course I want to" Alice arms flung around me with out thinking and we almost fell of the rock. When she pulled away I took the bracelet I had gotten her and placed it on her hand.

Her smile was so bright it made me smile. I placed my palm on her cheek making her look at me. Her eyes looked down at my lips and knew she wanted this just as I did. We both slowly moved forward till our lips touched. We kissed slowly just using our lips like kids having their first kiss. My hands cupped her face and her tongue came out to trace my lip. I opened my mouth and met her tongue with mines letting them dance together. Her teeth pulled my bottom lip softly before we broke the kiss. A clapping sound startled us apart

"Oh how lovely, if it isn't my little sister and the filthy dog" Their was a tall guy with bronze messy hair standing behind us. I immediately jumped I down the rock pulling Alice behind me.

"Edward?" Alice voice was laced with confusion as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Alice tried to move in front of me but I didn't let her.

"Leah. He is my brother, he won't hurt me"

"No. He is a new born. A vampire I won't let him near you. What do you want?!" I body started to tremble as I faced him but I couldn't phase this close to Alice.

"Chill doggy, I'm not here to attack." I growled at him.

"Don't call her that Edward"

"Shut up Alice!" I took a step forward growling at him I was fuming my teeth clenched as my fists trying not phase.

" . ?!"

"Tell your dearest sister that James wants her and her alone by midnight on Friday, there is a wide clearing about a mile from here. If she is not there we will come for all of you."

"Well you can tell James that he can come because we are not afraid and we will fight who ever it is to protect our family."

"You don't stand a chance" he then turned and started to leave but turned around once more.

"Dear sister. Do me a favor tell our dare sister Rosalie that Royce is looking forward to eternity with her." And like that he left.

BPOV

"After spending these couple hours with you I don't think I can stand the thought of Paul putting a hand on me. He kiss me this morning but I pushed him away. It felt so wrong and I can't do this, I thought I could." Rosalie and I had been laying down in my bed watching a movie that was long forgotten. Rosalie laid on my side with her head on my chest and her hand on my stomach. I had my hand around her waist.

"Then don't continue with it. I am always going to be here no mater what." I placed a kiss on her head. She inhaled a deep breath and sat up, I followed.

"Bella, I want to give us a chance but… I need to tell you something about my past." I smiled at her and nodded. I was happy to hear her that.

"Rose. I can't possibly be any more happy to hear you say you want to be with me. What ever your past is, it's the past and nothing will change the way I feel."

"The reason I agreed to be with Paul is because Jake threaten to tell you about this; but he doesn't know the truth he only knows what everyone thinks happen."

"I am so going to kick the shit out of him next time I see him" _how could he? He was suppose to be my friend?_

"Please calm down you are getting pale on me" I took a couple breathes to calm down.

"Sorry. Please continue"

"Promise you will listen till I am done, and if after that you don't want to see me I will understand."

"I will listen but nothing you say will change my mind about you." I kissed her just to reassure her of what I was saying.

"Okay. About two years ago I was dating this guy he was a friend of Edward my older brother." _Edward, Victoria had said that name._

"He was rich and handsome every girl in school wanted him but he never paid any of them mind, for one reason or the other her choose me. We started dating and his parents would never be home, so he would do parties every weekend. I started attending and be came the rebellious daughter. About six months that we were dating he wanted to have sex but I didn't. We would have fights over this. One day he invited me over for dinner said his parents were going to be home so I went. We were watching t.v and he got a call. His dad apparently canceled. We had dinner alone and then he opened a bottle of wine, I said no but he insisted. Next thing I knew I was stumbling trying to get out but he caught me and he dragged me to his room." Rosalie had tear in her eyes and I was pissed by now. I knew what she was going to say. _I swear the day he crosses my way I will make him pay!_

A tear fell on her cheek, and I whipped it away then pulled her to myside hugging her. A sob escaped her lips.

"It's alright baby, You don't have to continue." She sobbed a little

"No, I need to tell you."

"Okay. Take your time" Rosalie didn't move she stayed on my side with her head on my shoulder.

"That night he raped me… when the sun came out I thought it was over and while he was sleeping I mange to make it to the door but when I opened it to get out I was met by two of his other friends. I was scared and I asked them to help me… they laughed at me and pushed me inside. Royce then came down from his room and they… all of them took turns with me." Rosalie's hand tightened on my waist. _Royce. I hope these names are just a coincidence because if they're not I will rip them to pieces!_

"You are here. They can't hurt you anymore. And I won't let any one else hurt you babe" I pulled Rosalie on to my lap and slowly racked her back and fort.

"When I got home the next day. I told my mom. We went to the police and report it, they were going to go through with the case. But he denied everything and his father being rich he paid the best lawyers and testified that his son wasn't in town that week end. Word spread in school that I had given my self to all of then and everyone, thought I was a whore."

"If I ever see them I Will make them pay for what they did to you. Thanks for telling me, I know remembering all that is not easy and it means a lot to me that you told me" I pulled away from Rosalie so I could look at her.

"Rose this what you told me doesn't change how I feel about you. I said it before I am always going to be here for you. When I look at you I see a strong and beautiful woman that is worth fighting for."

"Do you mean that?" I smiled at her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"With all my heart" she smiled at me and crashed her lips on mine. We kissed for a while then I pulled away.

Their was some shouting downstairs but I couldn't tell what they were talking about.

"Lets go see if Esme needs help with dinner"

"Okay" we went down and as we entered the last I heard was.

"we can't tell her"

"can't tell her what?" everyone tensed up and looked at me. Leah was standing by the door holding hands with Alice the same way I was holding Rosalie's hand. No one answered.

"Did someone die?" I asked seeing as no one wanted to answer, Alice moved forward looking at Rosalie.

"Rose I think it's time We leave" Rosalie squeezed my hand but didn't let go.

"Why?"

"Because Bella and her family need to talk about some family business" I looked at Leah then at Alice.

"Did you tell her?"

"I only told her about me."

"Does she know about James and the accident?" Leah nodded

"I had to tell her"

"Right. Fuck this is so not how I want to do this… Okay, I need you all to leave for a bit. Leah and Alice stay."

"Babe what's going on?" everyone left but Leah and Alice. I tugged Rosalie to the sit down with me.

"Bella I think it's best that Alice and I aren't here for this." Rosalie just looked at me confused.

"Considering that I can't phase I think its best you are here."

"Phase? What are you talking about Bella, I don't understand" I took a deep breath before I said anything.

"Rose, I need to be honest with you about myself. I see Leah has told Alice about her so its only right that I do the same."

"Honest about what?"

"Well… see the thing is that my family and I… we are different"

"I get that. Everyone know you are all adopted."

"Rose, just listen to Bella. I know you won't believe but there is a lot going on that includes us." I look at Alice with a smile

"Thank you"

"When I say that we are different I meant that… we are not like you, and when I said I can't _phase_ I meant that… this is a lot harder than I thought." Rosalie took my hands and looked straight at me.

"I trusted you with my secret and you can do the same. I won't leave you" I gulped and nodded at her.

"Rose, I am not human. I am a spirit fox or as humans call me a Kitsune." I watched as this sunk in on her. She gave me a nervous laugh

"You are kidding right?"

"No."

"is this some joke you all trying to play on me?"

"Rose, Bella is telling you the truth. Leah is a shifter, I know this sounds insane but its true"

"Right" Rosalie got up scratching her neck.

"Rosalie look at me" I closed my eye and I willed some of the fox out till my eyes were silver then I opened them. Rosalie gasped and touched my face.

"The dream. Your eyes they were the same. The picture on you wall that is you isn't it?" I then blinked away to make my eyes normal again.

"Yes that's me. What dream are you talking about?"

"the other day. I had a dream where I kept running in the dark I knew I had to get to you but when I did your eyes were silver and…"

"…then I walked away from you didn't i?"

"Yes. How do you know that."

"I had the same dream and it felt like you were real. Like really there."

"So if Leah is a shifter you are a Kitsune what does that make the rest of your family?"

"ughhh… well Carlisle, Esme Jasper and Victoria they are vampires. Kate and Emmett they are a hybrid of vampires." The shock look on Alice's face told me Leah had obviously not said any of this. Rosalie's face was equally as shocked.

"But I have seen Kate and Emmett eat during lunch. Vampires don't eat right?"

"Vampires don't. Emm and kay they are half vampires half humans. Which means they can survive with food or with blood."

"Blood?" I think this just started setting in.

"Yes blood. But they won't harm you. All of them only drink Animal blood." Both girls nodded at me. Rose then sat down and stood up right again.

"What about Kate's girlfriend? Her eyes were red"

"She just recently joined us. Her diet is still on the processes of change. But I won't let her hurt you" I went over to Rosalie and took her hands in mine. Alice and Leah got up and left us alone

"Rose I understand if you want to walk away and not know anything about me again."

"Why would I walk away? You have been honest, sweet and caring with me something that no one has done before. You always think what I want and not force it on me. So You are a Kitsune. You are still you." I had been nervous and scared about how she would take all this but now I was relieved. My heart was pounding a million miles and hour in my chest and I could hear Rosalie's one matching mine. She closed the gap between us and kissed me, I pulled her close to me. We fell on to the sofa kissing. Rosalie straddled me and pulled at my hair. Some one cleared their throat and we pulled apart.

"Dam, next time give a heads up so I can get the camera."

"Emmett.." I said in a warning voice as I glared at him.

"Mom says its time for dinner."

"We'll be right there." Emmett walked out as we stood up to follow. Rosalie took my hand and pulled me in for a kiss and then we went in to the kitchen and had dinner.

… **..**

 **Don't hate me I had to break it here there is still a lot more to come. This was just part one. Part two is all ready.**

 **The more reviews the faster I post XD**

 **Bye bye.**

 **Xoxo**

 **~Gaby**


	10. Open books P2

**Hey guys sooooo I was able to hold almost a week to not upload but its time I did so here is part two of Open Books! Sadly I have been having some writing blockage so I'm just a bit in to the next chapter but on the bright side I got another idea for another Fic! :D I will be working on the first chapter for it and see if I can handle two Fics at once, this fic was inspired by a friend of mine who just wrote the song and I was aloud to use the lyrics. I won't say who it is cause I don't know if she will be comfortable with that but the name for it will be These Demons Of Mine.**

 **So for now ENJOY!**

… **.**

 **Open Books part2**

… **.**

After the over load of information we had placed on the girls we had dinner and much to my surprise, both Alice and Rosalie got along quite well with the others. Even with Victoria which wasn't much of Leah's or my approval. After dinner Leah and I took the girls home, more like we followed them home. They knew we were following them, when they got home they went to their rooms. Rosalie's room was the only one that had a window. There was still somethings that I needed to tell her as well as Leah had to tell Alice.

Leah and I waited out in the tree line for them to finish their night routine. While we waited for them to be done Leah took the time to fill me in with what had happened in the woods. It was no surprise that this guy was Alice brother. I had pieced it together but I had hoped it was just a coincidences. This only left me to confirm that this Royce guy was the one to hurt my Rosalie, and again it was confirmed wen Leah told me what her brother had said. I would enjoy ripping him to pieces for the pain he caused my Rosalie.

Rosalie then came and opened her window for us to enter. Alice was there waiting for Leah, as she entered the window Alice dragged her along to her room leaving us alone. I went over to her desk an pulled the chair out then I straddled it backwards facing Rosalie that sat on the bed.

"Why did you sit there and not here with me"

"It will be easier for us to talk like this. If I go next to you I am sure we won't be doing much talking." Rosalie blushed and nodded at me.

"Won't the others hear us talking?"

"No. I placed a charm on the room as well as on Alice's. We will hear them but they can't hear us."

"you can use magic?"

"To a certain extent yes… I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer all as best as I can." Rosalie nodded with a thoughtful face. _She is so adorable when she is thinking._

"How old are you" I smiled at her question, I mean out of all that's what concerned her the most.

"Well it's impolite to ask a lady her age" tried to be as playful as I can.

"I'm sorry for asking"

"I was kidding babe. Technically I am seventeen" she mouthed an Oh.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"For almost five hundred years." She nodded at me again and got quite.

"When you were going to tell me about you. You said you can't phase, Why is that?"

"that is a bit complicated. For most Kitsune when they are growing up they just know whether they are going to be light or dark meaning good or bad. But for me it is different because of my parents. My mother she is a water and ice Kitsune but my dad he is a Nahaul ([Na'wal]). A Na'wal is a were-creature, a human that can take the form of any animal. My mother was a dark Kitsune but my dad he was always good."

"Okay but how does that affect you?"

"I am getting there… when I reach five hundred and I can phase I will have to pick a side, how ever if I phase before that I loose the possibility to be light and will become like my mother." Rosalie seemed to be taking all of this in and processing it in her head. She then nodded

"and when do you reach five hundred?"

"in a couple of weeks"

"So when you reach five hundred you can phase" I shook my head.

"not till I have my fifth tail which I should get when I reach five hundred"

"If you become dark… where does that leave us?"

"there will be no us, there will be no one but me." We both stayed quite. I couldn't phantom the idea of not having Rosalie in my life. She is my gravity and with out her I will be lost.

"what was it that you said to Leah about your accident and some guy you named."

"Do you remember the guy we ran into at the mall?"

"Yeah the blond guy that had on shades"

"Yes him… he is a vampire, that day he followed us here and then back home. I had asked Esme and Kate to keep an eye on you in case he hadn't followed us back home."

"That's why you both left fast wasn't it?"

"Yes… Leah thought he would follow us and he did. Just before we turned to go in he stopped us we got out of the car and confronted him. But he wasn't alone, Victoria was with him"

"Kate's girlfriend?" Rosalie seem surprise. Then again who wouldn't one day she is trying to kill us the next she is on our side.

"Yes her… turns out she is Kate's mate."

"What's a mate?"

"it is your other half. Your soul mate." She nodded at me and I could see THE question forming in her head before she asked I continued.

"anyway we fought them Emmett and Carlisle showed up but Victoria broke Leah's shoulder and that distracted me giving her time to break my ribs and send me in to the side of the car and they got away. Earlier today when we were in my room Leah took Alice out and told her everything because they ran into you brother." Rosalie's eyebrows shot up

"My brother? Edward?"

"Yes him."

"What was he doing in the woods. Why didn't they bring him back home?"

"He is one of the guys that is with James." Rosalie stood up and started pacing.

"That can't be. My brother is not a vampire he is visiting some friends in Canada"

"He is now. And he knows you are with me…" I stood up and went over to her taking her face in my hands as she placed hers on my hips.

"He is not the only one with him"

"Who else is with him?"

"there is a guy named Royce with him too but I don't know if it's the same guy who hurt you." I could hear her heart beet picking up. I pulled her in and she hugged me tight. I couldn't tell her up right it was him.

"I promise I won't let him or anyone hurt you, ever again. If he is the one that hurt you I will rip him in to piece for what he did." Rosalie hid her face in the crook of my neck and sobbed softly. There were still two more things I needed her to know but right now she was my priority.

I pulled her with me to the bed and laid down with Rosalie still in my arms. I let her cry all she needed today has been an over whelming day with all that I told her and her confessing her past.

"everything will be okay baby. You are safe with me. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." I kept rubbing her back with my palm until she calmed down. It was after one and Rosalie needed to rest for school.

"You need to rest babe you have classes tomorrow." I kissed the top of her head and she sighed. I moved to get out but she tugged me to her.

"I like cuddling you. Can you stay tonight?" I smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

"If that's what you want then yes."

"Thank you."

"Let me just take my jacket and shoes off." I sat on the side of the bed and pulled my boots off followed by my jacket, under the jacket I only had a undershirt. I heard Rosalie gasp from behind me then I felt her hand on my right shoulder. I relaxed in to her touch then her fingers traced the paw tattoo that comes out from under my shirt.

"is there more?"

"yes"

"can I see it?" I didn't answer her instead I pulled my undershirt over my head exposing my back.

"It is beautiful." Her voice was full of awe. Rosalie the traced the mountains of the scenery on my back they were mountains covered in snow. Seven paw prints run down from my shoulder to the fox hiding in the shadows facing the moon over the mountains. The tattoo covered the top half of my back, shoulder to shoulder.

"I had one of the best tattoo masters do it for me"

"Did it hurt?"

"Not really. Want to know what's it to me?"

"If you don't mind"

"I will always tell you what ever you want… the paw prints they are one for each member of my family."

"But they are seven, and its only six of them"

"the seventh is for my father, he was the one that raised me before Carlisle took me in…"

"The fox that's you right?"

"Yes."

"Why is it in shadows?"

"because for a long time I was alone I kept to my self after my father died…"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay he died a very long time ago."

"what about the mountain and the moon?"

"That is a place in Japan. Sapporo, Hokkaido to be specific. My dad and I lived there for a short time when I was a kid. Those mountains remind me of home, I used to love going out for night walks and just sit in the snow looking at the moon disappear behind the mountains. Charlie would go with me sometime and he would always tell me a story of the moon searching for her love; that's why she would come out one way and hide in another. It's crazy but I used to believe it we I was younger"

"it was very sweet of you to have done something like this" She still didn't move her fingers instead she placed both hands on my shoulder blades and moved them upward to my neck. Rosalie's breath came out hot against my neck before she kissed me. I was getting turned on.

"Rose.." my voice came out deep and heavy. I knew she could feel what she was doing to me but this was not the place or how I wanted our first time to be, so I stood up and slid my shirt back on.

Rosalie was kneeling on the bed and I went over to her. And pulled her to me, I could see the insecurities running in her eyes. With my index finger I lifted her face so she would look at me.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I just don't want our first time to be like this." I could tell she was doubting that I wanted her in that way and I had to show her that I did want her. I kissed her soft. At first she didn't kiss back then she slowly started to respond. Her hands pulled me by my neck keeping me in place. We both moan at the same time as I laid her down.

Rosalie was on her back with me on top of her. Both her legs wrapped around my waist, one of my hands was holding her side and the other was under her arm supporting my weight. Our kiss didn't break until we both needed air.

"I love you" The words didn't register in my head till I had already said it. Rosalie was quite for a while then she smiled at me.

"I don't know if it is too soon to say that but… I love you too" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and we both laughed. After that I laid down next to her and she snuggled next to me, her head on my shoulder and her arm locked around my mid section keeping me in place. Rosalie soon fell asleep; for a long time I stayed looking at the sealing. This was the first-time in centuries that I can say I feel at peace and complete. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

 _You staying with Rosalie? – L_

 **Yeah she asked me to. N u? – B**

 _Same Alice won't let me go says I'll be her big teddy – L_

 **:D Haha! – B**

 _How you doing with everything? – L_

 **I am a little worried about how she will feel tomorrow when she gets up. – B**

 _I know this was all too fast but she is a strong girl and I can see she loves you a lot. Don't worry it will all be fine – L_

 **I hope so. Goodnight lee – B**

 _Goodnight Izzy – L_

I had three days to find a way to make things right. All James wanted was me but all I wanted was to kill Royce. There would be no way to come out of this with out someone in my family getting hurt. Leah and Esme had been hurt by them and it was because of me. I wouldn't forgive myself if someone else was hurt because of me.

…

I felt Rosalie stir in my arms as her alarm went off. Neither of us had much sleep and waking up was harder than I thought, it took me at lease half an hour to wake up n about forty for Rosalie.

Rosalie groaned next to me and hid her face in my neck. Her leg pushed up pressing on my semi-hard member. I bit my lip trying to suppress a moan and shifted a bit to the side in order to hide my erection.

 _She is going to be the death of me…._

"Why you hiding from me? You can't stop the reaction you body has to me" I stiffen but her voice still sounded sleepy, her heart was beating jut a few beat faster as her face turned reddish.

"Baby you need to wake up" I caressed the side of her face trying to wake up.

"Mhmm I don't want to" her hand that was on my stomach went down to the edge of my cargo pants I had on and dipped in a bit.

"Rose baby…. Please wake up. You have to go to school" I took her hand and pulled it out and placed it on her tummy then I mover her to lay down on her back as I laid down next to her on my stomach.

"Rosie" I kissed her shoulder

"Baby" I kissed at her collarbone she moaned softly

"Come on baby, wake up" I kissed at her neck and she stirred a little.

"That's it come on love, open those beautiful eyes" I kissed her cheek, her lips and the tip of her nose, then back to her lips. She started kissing me back and knew she was awake.

"Are you going to wake me up like this every morning?" smiled down at her and placed my hand at her knee

"Mmm, I can think of other ways to wake you up" slowly sliding my hand on her inner thigh going up to her tummy. Her breath hitched, and a faint smell of arousal coated the air. Her face went beet red when she saw me sniff deep and smirk down at her.

"You are such a tease." I was still on my stomach and I was even harder than before.

"Are you going to stay in my bed all day?"

"Maybe" Rosalie got up and sat on my ass both her hands on the dip on my lower back.

"Its nice to wake up with you here." Her hands started to do a massage motion going to my shoulders as she grounded her self on me. A whimper escaped my lips from the friction she caused between the mattress and my dick. Her front pressed against my back and she nipped my ear.

"Who is the tease now?" Rosalie chuckled into my ear as a response and then got off me.

"It's hard to control my self around you."

"I could say the same, go shower its already late." I still didn't dear move from the bed. Rosalie rolled her eyes at me and took out a short pants, a tong and a tank top. She then set a pair of black leather heel-boots with my jacket she kept, placing it on the bed. I sat up against the dash board holding a pillow to my front. When Rosalie left I got up and walked over to her window, Leah came in as I was fixing my dick in the boy shorts to hide my erection.

"Why am I the only one that's ever around you when you have a hard on?" I turned around to see Leah smiling at me.

"Hardy har har very funny"

"I'm guessing you haven't told her yet?" I walked over and sat on the bed.

"No I haven't."

"Do you think that will change her mind?"

"Yes… no, I don't know"

"Bell you already told her the worst and she still here. So why would a difference in your body make her change her mind?"

"You are right. I'll tell her soon." When Leah got close to me her scent made me scrunched up my nose.

"Ugh. No offense but you need to shower, you reek" there was a faint red color to Leah's face now. I could only guess the scent of arousal was from Alice

"Yeah I know, I'm going for a run check around the house."

"Okay but be careful."

"Always am" And with that she left out the window. Someone was coming by and the door cracked open. I instantly made myself disappear. Jake's head popped in an I had to fight every ounce of force to not get up and break his jaw. He pushed the door open and was about to step inside when Rosalie called him from down the hall.

"What do you want in my room?" her footsteps got closer till she was standing at the door. I got up and went behind her and whisper in her ears.

 _He can't see me or hear me but you can feel me._ I kissed her neck and saw her bit the inside of her cheeks

"I wanted to talk with you."

 _And I wish I could have you right now in front of him_

I scratched at her bare legs going up her legs.

"We… have… nothing to talk about" I pressed my self to her kissing her neck and sucked a her skin to leave a mark.

"Why do you have to always be difficult?" her hand went behind her back and grabbed at my pants over my leg pulling me closer.

"Why do you always have to bother me." I hugged her to me and pulled her in to the room while she closed the door in his face. Rosalie turned in my arms and took the collar of my undershirt pushing me against the door.

"You, Isabella are going to be the death of me!" her lips crashed on mine kissing me hard. I didn't know were her body started or where mine stopped. Her hands tugged at my shirt and I pulled it off. I pushed at her till she bumped on the bed and we both fell on it, all the while kissing.

A knock on the door followed by Alice's voice breaking us apart

"Rosalie! You better be ready!"

I pulled my shirt on while she went to open the door and Alice twirled in like a ballerina. She stopped dead when she saw me there.

"Oh. Hey Bella"

"Morning Alice" I walked over to Rosalie and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'll see you after school. Okay?"

"Okay. I thought you and Leah were following us to school?"

"we will."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"So you can finish getting ready and looks like Alice need a sister moment" I walked over and pulled the window open and went to the woods. I needed some fresh air. I sat down at our usual branch and waited for Leah.

"All clear" I almost fell of the tree

"Don't fucking sneak on me like that!"

"Sneak? Dude I called you before I even climb the tree"

"Sorry, I must have been thinking that's all."

"What about?"

"Just stuff" hated not telling Leah about what was running through my head . Out off all in my family Leah is the one I am closets too and not telling her what I was planning would take a lot of effort. It would only be a matter of time before she figured out what I was thinking.

"Does it have to do with James?"

"No… it's everything with Rosalie" _a little lie won't hurt right?_

"Are you still in doubts?"

"No. Just haven't told her about the mate and her becoming like me or my little problem"

"You don't have to tell her right away just take you time and let it happen"

"But you told Alice"

"Yes I did but that was different." I just nodded at her not wanting to continue with the topic. The girls came out shortly and we followed them to school. When Rosalie parked I pulled my phone out and text her.

 **You look hot with that outfit and on a bike – B**

 _Thanks *blushing* - R_

 **You know I can see you right ;) – B**

 _Wish I could kiss you tho – R_

There was almost no one in the parking lot. I smiled and flashed in front of her making my self in visible so no one saw. I placed a kiss on her lips and saw her jump a little.

 _As you wish baby_

"Bella don't do that, you scared me"

 _Sorry it's the only way I could kiss you._

"if I keep talking people will think I am loosing it" I laughed and kissed her again just a peck on her lips.

 _I have to go now. I'll see you after school babe._

Rosalie was about to answer me when I heard his voice.

"Hey baby what do you say if we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Paul. I already told you I am not your baby and I am not going with you anywhere"

Rosalie whisper for me to hug her low just enough for me to hear. I went and wrapped my arms around her stomach pressing my self to her back. I felt her relax into me but to any other it would look like she was holding her weight on one leg and her arms folded under her breast.

"Really Rosalie? I am trying here to make you want this like I do. You already said yes to being my girlfriend."

"I was forced to say yes"

"So?"

"Paul let me make this loud and clear. I. Am. Done. With. You!"

"No you are not. Do you really want Bella to know about your little past."

"Do as you please"

"You will regret this Bitch!"

 _Rose I can't take this anymore. I need you to pretend punching him cause I will._

Rosalie moved her and recoiled it as I did mines hitting him squared in the jaw. He fell on the ground holding his jaw. I kissed Rosalie one last time before she walked away to class. Emmett and the others were standing by the school door watching. After that I left and met Leah by the wood and headed home. I wasn't sure how everything will turn out but for now I needed to talk with Carlisle and then with all the family.


	11. Before the Storm

**Xgabbyrawrx : XD Guuuurl! I will have to make you my announcer for every chapter if you keep reviewing like that. XD made my day!**

 **BASwan : Glad to know I am doing something good you like :)**

 **Guest: No more waiting!**

 **NanaTheBanana: Dawm! As always you succeed at impressing me with your reviews.** Grammar- **I am so sorry for that my little grammar Nazzi. Ans: 1 powers, I don't like making things too complicated so I keep her powers very simple but they become strong with every tail she gets. As for Eddie well I hadn't planning on actually having him in the story but I changed my mind lol so lets say he was change in Canada. And to you last question you will just have to read and find out.**

 **Guest : Paul and Jake will get what is coming in due time my friend.**

 **JoshVaboy1979 : you know I got to make it to the end :) your stories seem interesting… cant wait to start reading them. I just need to make time :P**

 **No more waiting here you go.**

* * *

 **Before the storm**

* * *

On Tuesday after leaving the girls at school we came home to speak with Carlisle. I knew long before we had the conversation that he would refuse to let me go alone. There fore I had no other option than to accept my family to fight at my side but that was never the plan. I had put them through a lot and I couldn't bear to see them hurt anymore because of me. I was the one who decided in coming to Forks in the first place and now I had to stand for the consequence.

The pass two days have been the same with the girls. At night Leah and I would stay in their rooms and watch them to school in the mornings. After classes are over they would come over at our house to get home work done. Carlisle had called the school said that Leah and I were still not feeling well but we would be back at school on Monday. Every one would do runs at night and throughout the day.

I had asked Alice to not tell Rosalie about Royce but I couldn't do the same when it came to their brother. I didn't want Rosalie to worry about me or what was going to happen tonight.

Emmett, Victoria, Jasper, Leah and Carlisle would come with me to the clearing while Esme and Kate stayed with the girls or at least that was their plan.

"Babe are you okay? You keep zoning out" Rosalie snapped me out of my thoughts. We had finish our home work and were laying down in my bed.

"Yeah I'm fine… was just thinking" Rosalie had turned on my speakers and connect her phone to it. Sum forty four, till my heart stops beating was playing.

Rosalie rolled over on top of me placing both hands on my the bed next to my head.

"Is this about that James guy and my brother?" I shook my head at her.

"Bella please talk to me I have seen you been distracted these past days and that's not like you"

"Don't worry about it babe. Right now I just want to enjoy being with you." I rolled her on to her back and me in between her legs. Then I brought my lips to hers kissing her with every ounce of love I had for her.

 _I didn't know if I was going to come back alive or not_.

After a while of kissing her I slid down and laid my head above her heart. I loved the way it sounded, Rosalie started running her hand through my hair and placed a kiss at the top of my head.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Rosalie's chest rumbled as she laughed.

"Yes you have. Every time of the day for the past two days… And I love you too Bella" I sighed and got up, then I went to the closet and pulled a box that was at the very back and opened it. Inside was a picture of my father Charlie and I. I was sitting on his shoulders with a cotton candy on my hand. We were both smiling, that was the last picture that I had from him. Next to it was a ring and a chain; the chain was a charm to protect who ever wore it from what ever harm there were facing. That very chain had kept me alive for may years after Charlie passed away. Now it was for me to give to Rosalie in case I never came back. Both the chain and pendant were made of titanium, the pendant was a simple fire symbol in Japanese.

I sat next to Rosalie on the bed and placed the chain around her neck.

"this is beautiful Bella." I smiled at her.

"It was for my father… he gave it to me just before he passed away"

"I can't take it. Babe this belongs with you" Rosalie made a move to take it of but I held her hands to stop her.

"He gave it to me and now I am giving it to you. This chain has a charm on, after he passed away I was alone and vulnerable and that kept me alive, saved me countless times, until I learned to use my powers and could phase."

"I thought you couldn't phase."

"I can't now but I was able to until I reached four hundred and fifty. I am not going to always be able to be with every second of the day, so I want you to have it. Like that I know you will always be safe when I am not around."

"Thank you. I'll always wear it." Rosalie took my hands and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Thank you Bella" I smiled at her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Come on lets go. I want to take you home."

"but you always take me home"

"Not like this no" I took her hand and guided her downstairs. Leah and Alice were on the sofa watching a movie being very cozy. Leah looked over as we entered the living room

"Hey, I'll take Rose home" Alice looked over at Rose.

"But it's early. I don't want to go yet."

"you don't have to leave. Leah can take you home later, I want to show Rosalie something." Leah nodded

"Oh. Okay, well I'll see you when I get home"

"Bye Alice, bye Leah" Rosalie then took my hand and pulled me out to the garage, I stopped and pulled on Rosalie's hand.

"Why are we stopping?"

"because I'm taking you home"

"Okay but the bike is in their"

"I never said I would use my bike" I took her hand and pulled her in to me.

"You trust me right?"

"Yes"

"Good" I took her up bridal style.

"BELLA!" her voice came out in a high pitch. And I heard Leah laughing inside. Followed by the family.

"What are you doing?" I smiled at her and then started running.

"Taking you home. Like I said"

Rosalie's hand tightened around my neck as I went by the trees blurred on our sides. About five minutes of so of running I came to a stop at the top of a cliff.

"Bella this is not my house"

"Oh I know" I smiled at her and looked down at the water then back at her.

"No Bella. You are not going to jump." I laughed a little at her and willed the water up forming a slide made of ice in a spiral shape along with a pair of thin blades under my boots. Rosalie hadn't seen any of it yet.

"Well lucky you have a jacket on. You might not feel the cold with it."

"Bella don't you dare jump over!" Rosalie started squirming trying to get down. I took a couple steps back and launched forward.

"Nooo!" I laughed at her over reaction and jumped I landed on the edge of the slide, then started sliding in circles.

"What?! Oh my god Bella I thought you were going in jump in the water."

"As if I would ever do something that could put you in danger?"

"Bella we are going to land in the water." We were almost to the base.

"No we won't. Look." Rosalie turned to face around and with the hand that was hooked under her leg I pointed at the water making it start to freeze as I skated along all the way to the shore and placed Rosalie down on the sand. Then I pointed over at where we came down from and made it melt.

"how can you do that?"

"I am an ice Kitsune. Which means I can turn water in to ice or melt, as long as there is water near by I can do as I please" Rosalie smiled

"that is cool. Why hadn't you told me that?"

"I guess it slipped. You want to skate?"

"but I don't have any skates"

"That is okay here" I did the same as I had done with mine.

"Wow" I looked at the water and froze a small part close to the shore, then took Rosalie's hand and pulled her with me.

"I hadn't skate in a long time"

"Then I hope I can get to see you skate more often."

"now that I know you can freeze a lake you will" I laughed and she smiled so bright.

"Oh so you love me now for what I can do?" she bumped my shoulder and then circled around me. Coming to stand in front of me while I skated.

"You know I will love you no matter what Bella, and I mean _Anything_ " I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded at her. She leant in and kissed me ever so softly. Lips brushing, tongues swiping at each others lips until Rosalie pulled my lip with her teeth and kissed me hard. We both stopped skating and just enjoyed kissing one another. Rosalie's body was flush with mines and I could feel my self getting excited. I broke the kiss and pulled a way a little.

"Why do you always pull away from me?"

"it's nothing, I just don't want us to get to caught up"

"I don't mind as long it's with you"

"But I do. I want this to go right." Rosalie pulled me to the edge of the water and pushed on a rock while she stood in between my legs. I was standing but kind off sitting on the rock.

"Bella." Her voice sounded serious, not the Rosalie I was used to.

"For the pass three days you have been sleeping in my bed with me. You honestly think that I haven't noticed why you pull away in the mornings or why you lay on your stomach, or why you stop when things get heated with us? Just so you know it is hard to sleep with something sticking in to your back or leg " my heart was pounding in my chest she knew yet she wasn't repulsed by it?

"I'm sorry… Rose I… I… I wanted to tell you but.." I looked down

"You thought I would not want you or want to be with you?"

"yes"

"Bella look at me. Why would you think that? After all you have told me I'm still here and you having a… penis. Well that's just a bonus I guess." I smiled at her and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Come one let me get you home now" I made all ice melt before we began to walk to her house. It wasn't that far and it only took us about ten minutes to get there. When we got there I pulled Rosalie in to me. Hugging her as tight as I could with out hurting her.

"Are you coming back tonight?"

"I'm not sure. Like I told you Leah and I are going to see James. I will try get back to you as fast as I can."

"Okay. Please be careful Bella"

"I will babe." Rosalie pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you. Don't forget that."

"I love you too Cullen!" I smiled at her. She hadn't called me Cullen in a while now." I gave her one last kiss before I took off.

I was to head home and then to the clearing with my family. My watch showed eight forty which meant I had two hours head start on my family and one to spear. Running to the clearing meant I would have to cross by the house so instead of going through the forest I stayed close to the roads; creating enough space for them not to hear me crossing.

Half a mile after the house I came to a stop there was someone standing in my path.

"you didn't think I was going to let you go alone did you?"

"How did you know I was going to go ahead of you."

"do you forget I have more experience at war than you sister?"

"sometimes I do brother" I smiled at Jasper and went to give him a hug.

"Thank you for coming. Do the others know you are here?"

"No I told them I would hunt around the house. So what is the plan?"

"I don't have one"

"You were planning on just going in like that?"

"Yeah."

"For someone smart you can be pretty stupid sometimes."

"Such encouraging words"

"what are brothers for?" we both laughed a bit.

"So far we know its four of them. And James wants you right?"

"Yeah but I want Royce... I want to rip him to shreds."

"Okay. So its two on two. Which means I will have to take on what's his name Edward and Laurent and you will take James and Royce. We know James can fight but we don't know about the others. Edward is a new born so that will make things a bit more interesting."

"Jasper focus no time to be smiling. You are just like Emmett when it comes to fighting."

"Someone called me?!" out of the wood came Emmett cracking his fists and smiling.

"Emm what are you doing here?"

"You didn't think Carlisle would let any of us go _hunting_ alone with what's going on."

"No I wouldn't" Emmett came over and bumped fists with both of us.

"Well the more the merrier." Emmett and I nodded at Jasper.

"Okay so here is what we will do. Bella you can take Royce. Emmett will take James and Laurent and I will take Edward cause I have more experience with new borns."

"that's a plan. Better than what I had."

"let's go before the others notice we haven't gotten back" Jasper said patting my back

"Lets do this then"

"Its clobbering time" Emmett smashed his fists next to me. Making us laugh.

"Okay _thing_ hold that enthusiasm till we make it to the clearing." We all started running. Emmett and Jasper kept their speed to match mine. Soon we should be entering the clearing ..


	12. In the storm

**Notes: Bold is for jasper speaking.**

 _Italics is for Emmett -_ when Bella uses her powers on them.

You should listen to through fire and Ice by Dragon Force while reading this chap. You don't have to though. Also I did use the lyrics here but not all of them. Also at the end after the last set of lyrics the POV changes to third person just so you guys don't get confused.

 _ **Hey guys so I want to apologize cause this chapter is long over due. No excuse I tell you can make up for my slack on update and typing.**_

 _ **So here you go.**_

 _ **And dawwwwm… you all are amazing you have this story up to a hundred favorites and over a hundred and seventy followers. I wanna thank all of you even those that added me as their favorite author it means the world to me that you guys like what I am doing.**_

 _ **One last thing I don't know if any of you like dark stories but if you do you could go read These demons of mine the first chapter is up and I will be posting the second soon.**_

* * *

 _ **In the storm**_

* * *

On a cold winter morning  
In the time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign  
We ride towards the fight

When the darkness has fallen down  
And the times are tough alright  
The sound of evil laughter falls  
Around the world tonight

I didn't know what was going to happen but I needed to have an advantage on this and right now the only way to have that is if James and his group thought I was alone.

"Bella why are you stopping?" I looked at jazz and then at Emmett.

"I just thought of something"

"What is it jelly belly?" I smiled at Emm

"We need an advantage, right?" both of them nodded "well what if they thought I was alone? I could make you both invisible and we could dispose of them faster and that way I will only be left with James and Royce."

"That sounds like a good plan"

"What is the fun in that? I want to smash their faces" Emmett made a whining sound and stomped his feet.

"Really Emm? Will you please act your age"

"Fine." he said flashing his teeth. He could be so childish at times.

"I will need you to be at lease twenty feet around me or it will be hard for me to concentrate"

"okay good, now lets go" Jasper was the first to take off followed by me and Emmett

When the darkness has fallen down  
And the times are tough alright  
The sound of evil laughter falls  
Around the world tonight

All three of us stood in the clearing looking at our opponents. The sight before me froze the blood coursing through my veins. All their eyes stared at me but mine only stared at one. One that showed nothing but fear.

Rage coursed in me at the sight of Rosalie in the arms of who I believed to be Royce. A roar ripped from my throat.

"Let. Her. Go!" my body started to tremble and I could see my hands going pale. She was hurt; there was blood on the side of her mouth a red mark on her cheek bone just under her left eye. Black and blue bruises on her arms in the form of hand prints.

"Baby. You can't shift please!" I could see the worry in her eyes and hear it in her voice, yet I didn't process it my priority was to get her out of this safely even at my own cost. They had hurt her and I couldn't let them hurt her anymore or I would never forgive my self

"Shut up or I will kill you" he lifted the rag that hung around her neck on to her mouth.

"Get your filthy hands off her before I kill you!"

"you are in no position to tell us what to do" I took a step to move forward but Royce pulled Rosalie and a move to bite her neck.

"you move and Royce will drain her before you can get through us!"

"What do you want from me James? I am here alone"

"yes dear, you are and what a stupid move. Now I can finish you off and Royce can get what's his"

"Rosalie is not his! She is my mate." And my stupidity had gotten her in this situation. I shouldn't have left her alone like that.

"All that more interesting… Are you willing to give your life for hers?"

"If that is what it takes!" they all laughed making my blood boil even more my eyes would probably be full glowing silver and I could feel my canines thickening. My fist clenched and my claws dogged in to my palm.

Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel  
Through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell  
Bodies wasted on the shores

On the blackest plains in Hell's domain  
We watch them as they go  
Through the fire and pain and once again we know!

"Look at her Rosie she is willing to give her life for a worthless one like yours." I snarled and Rosalie whimper from Royce's grip on her face

Sometimes in me snapped but I held in the pain I could feel my bones thickening. I closed my eyes as my skin felt on fire.

 **Bella we can't get closer to them with out snapping out of the illusion and I think I just found my mate.**

I nodded at him and tried to take another step. Emmett laughed next to me.

 _No fucking way! Our whole family is gay?_

 **Emmett your too happy with this news. I am having a hard time controlling all these emotions coming from Bella and you are not helping.**

 _Right sorry._

 **Bella what is happening to you? You are glowing and I can't feel you! Your emotions just vanished!**

 _Bellsie you have tails like five of them…_

"You want me don't you James?" I smiled at him. I couldn't answer my brothers but I knew what was happening but it was not time for me to gain my tail I still had about two months more

"I want you dead!"

"and I want Royce… so how about I make you a deal?" James's smirk was back in place.

"What kind of deal could you possibly make in your position?"

"A very simple and appetizing one. I fight every single one off you at the same time but you let go Rosalie"

"That is very stupid of you to think you can defeat us all… but very well if that's what you wish… Royce."

"No. You can't be serious."

"Why not? Because she is glowing? Are you afraid of a girl?" Royce stared at James for a moment before he let Rosalie go. Rosalie rushed forward at the same time I did. I caught her in the middle of the clearing and hugged her while she sobbed. She had pulled the rag away from her mouth.

"It's going to be alright baby" I rubbed her back.

"No its not. I can't loose you Bella. Look at you, you are already pail and you can't loose control" I looked over her shoulder to see Royce and James ready to fight. I then whispered in here ears.

"you have to go. Emmett will be there next to you he is right here with me. He will get you home safely. I promise I will come back to you always, no matter what"

"I won't leave you"

"you have to. They already hurt you and I can't let them hurt you anymore. I will be fine Rose I am stronger than before." Rosalie nodded reluctantly against my shoulder.

 _I don't think it's a good idea to leave you Bella._

 **I will stay and help her Emmett.**

"You have to go baby" I placed a quick kiss on her lips and pushed her pass me. She started running at the same time James and Royce launched at me.

So now we fly ever free We're free before the thunderstorm  
On towards the wilderness  
Our quest carries on

Far beyond the sundown  
Far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!

James fist came in to view and I ducked under connecting my elbow behind his head and punching Royce in the face with the same hand. Behind me I heard a squeal coming from Rosalie which meant that Emmett had probably scooped her up. James feet swept under me knocking me to the ground.

I saw Edward take off to follow Emmett but as he passed by his body was sent flying in to the air and crashed in to a tree. This distracted both Royce and James for a second. I last my concentration in hiding Jasper. And willed as much power out as I could. I could feel the way the fox in me molded it self to my body and my speed and strength amplified.

I pushed up and took James feet with one hand and flung him into Royce. Royce fell backwards with James on top of him.

The last guy who could only be Laurent rushed over to help Edward but the instant he looked at Jasper he stopped. I didn't have more time to see what would happen.

James and Royce were up circling me. They were both snarling.

"When I am done with you I will get her and make her mine's again."

"Not even in your wildest dreams boy. Cause today you pay for all you did to her!" my voice no longer sounded like my voice, to me it sounded deeper and rougher. Royce launched at me and I side stepped disappearing from his view.

"What the fuck?!" James and Royce were looking around for me.

So now we fly ever free  
We're free before the thunderstorm  
On towards the wilderness  
Our quest carries on

Far beyond the sundown  
Far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!

"Looking for me Royce?" I tapped his shoulder and punched him in the face disappearing. Then did the same to James.

I came right in front of Royce showing my self, he through a series of punches that never connect with me. James launched forward trying to spare me but I only moved side ways and took him by his foot and slammed him in to the ground leaving a print of him on the ground.

Royce took me in a head lock as I did the same spinning us both in the air making his body fly away from me. As I got up James kicked me on my stomach but I caught his leg and slammed him down again. Royce was behind me, I turned around kicking his knee cap making it shatter and causing him to kneel down. His scream filled my ear making me smile.

James's fist connected with my jaw marking a cracking sound. I spit the blood in my mouth on to his face as I jumped on him. Both hands pinned under my knees on his sides while I punched him in the face until cracks started to form and then chips started to come off. I kept on punching till there was nothing left but a headless, lifeless body on the ground. I got up and saw Royce at the end of the clearing. He was trying to get away.

So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

As the red day is dawning  
And the lightning cracks the sky  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above  
With resentment in their eyes

I looked down at James's body and tore it limp by limp then I took a lighter and set it on fire. When I got to Royce he was about two hundred yards from the clearing.

"Where do you think you are going?" I took him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Me going? no where. bringing you on the other hand to where I wanted well that's what I did."

"Where you wanted me?"

"See unlike James I plan things, and you are right Where you should be." His foot stamped on the floor triggering a trap. There was a whooshing sound followed by me gasping as something pierced through my chest. I looked down to see the head of a silver arrow covered with blood sticking out of my chest and another under my ribcage.

Running back through the midmorning light  
there's a burning in my heart  
we're banished from a time in a fallen land  
To a life beyond the stars

In your darkest dreams see to believe  
Our destiny is time  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight!

And on the wings of a dream  
So far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation  
Now the time has gone

My hold on him slacked as I fell down on to my knees. I took hold of it and broke the point of one then did the same with the one that was by my rib. Then I took the back piece and pulled till it came out. The pain was strong but I still willed myself to stand. I looked in to his eyes as he laughed. I had to end what I had started and I had to make him pay for what he did to Rosalie.

I roar with so much hate and pain laced in it, cutting his laughter.

Lost inside you'll never find  
Lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on!

So far away we wait for the day

The trees around us shook from the loudness of my roar. I could feel how inferior Royce was to me right now and he knew this. If the look on his face said anything it was that he was afraid and I was the bigger Alpha here. I could feel the way his fear fed me, it empowered me. I closed my eyes and breathed in his fear.

When I opened my eyes he was gone but not far enough. I smile as I let him run. This was a game reversed, I was no longer the pray but the predator.

"What is it Royce? Why are you running?" I took my time playing with him, he would go one way then I would chase him another.

"Don't you want to play?" Not once did he answer me. We were now by the side of a river.

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We fought so hard, now can we understand

Royce was still limping trying to get a way from Bella then he stopped and looked down at the floor. His feet were covered with ice stuck to the ground. Not even his vampire strength could break through it.

Far behind him Bella laughed at the sight before her.

"What is it Royce? Why are you not running?"

"You Bitch let me get my hands on you!"

"Aww trying to play brave? I can feel your fear, it's strong like nothing I had sense before."

"I'm not scared of you stupid little girl!" Bella came up to his face and looked him dead in the eye. This wasn't the Bella that everyone knew. She was different and not only physically but something inside her was vanishing with out her realizing it.

Bella recoiled her hand and hit him in the stomach with so much force it made him bend over. He groaned at the pain then Bella took him from his hair and lifted his head up while he was still hunched.

"Awe come on. Are you that weak? Surely a punch from a little girl shouldn't hurt you" she released him as he stood up.

"let's see how badly you are hurt?" she took his shirt from the collar and tore it of him. Leaving his torso exposed. There were cracks on his abdomen ending at the line of his pants. Royce still looked at her defiantly and made move to punch at Bella but she stopped his hand with her palm.

"sneaky little bastard! See before. I probably wouldn't have been able to stop that from connecting with my face and I wouldn't be able to do this either" Bella closed her hand around his balled fist, pulverizing it. Shrieks of pain filled the air making Bella smile.

She took Royce by his neck and straighten her fingers like a blade and pushed it directly where she had punched him. Piercing through the skin and on to the other side ripping a chunk of his ice skin. Another shriek went up.

"See your pain and fear feeds me, makes me want to get more out of you but at the same time I just want to end you" Bella's eyes were no longer silver in color. They were turning black with every passing minute.

"Then do it because if you don't I will kill you when I get my hands on you." Bella took his jaw with one Hand

"You talk too much" Bella's other hand held on to the top part of Royce's head and pulled it apart ripping his jaw off. The sound of his ice-skin breaking was all that filled the air. Bella then took his arms and lifted her feet placing his chest and pulled. Both arms ripped from the shoulders she then took his head and ripped it away.

Royce's body fell with a thud on the floor . After Bella finished dismembering it she took out a lighter and set the body on fire and watched as it turned in to ashes.

Bella then closed her eyes as it started raining, the water falling down on her as she looked up at the sky. Something was nagging at the back of her head. There was something she had to remember. A feeling of emptiness in her chest was setting in. She had felt so good while she disposed these vampires but Bella felt as if something was missing.

Flashes of blond hair… a girl.. her smile… Yet she couldn't put it together. Who was this person supposed to be? Did she know her?

Bella couldn't answer these questions.

So she turned around and started to walk.


	13. Lost

**This chapter will be in Rosalie's POV.**

 **On the last chapter there was one guest that told me I brought him or her to tears and said they loved me and the story. To you my friend let me give you a big virtual hug! XD you made my day. I don't know if those were tears of joy or sadness but if it was because the chapter saddened you I must apologize. FYI I love you too XD**

 **I don't have much to say here except that my updates will be a little less frequently than before. I have stuff going on, work and my girlfriend keep me occupied most of the time but I promise am not going to just up and leave.**

* * *

 **Lost**

* * *

After Emmett had brought me home he said he would go back and check on Bella and Jasper. I had heard him tell the rest of the family what had happen. Emmett told them that Bella had gained her fifth tail and if that was true the out come couldn't be good. Bella had told me that she still had some weeks left for that too happen.

I couldn't loose her not now. She had told James and the rest that I was her mate so that meant I was meant to be with her and I loved her more than I thought I could love anyone. If she had fully shifted after I left then that meant that I had lost her to the dark side. When Emmett, Leah and Carlisle left I had begged them to take me but they said it would be better if I stayed with Esme, Alice, Kate and Victoria because they wanted Alice and I safe. I didn't like it but alas I stayed. Alice and I had sat down on the couch by the television to talk. I had told her what had happened. Esme had gotten me some clothes to change and looked after all the bruises I had. Once she was satisfied that there were no deep injuries and that they all were mostly superficial she went to the kitchen and made us dinner. Kate and Victoria were by the staircase talking.

"I can't believe Edward would do something like that to you. He is our brother." I looked at Alice and sadly smiled at her.

"Me either but he did." To think that your own brother could harm you and hand you over to the one person who had hurt you and made life hell for you, that was something I had never expected.

Today marked four days that we didn't know a thing about Bella and I didn't know what to do. There was nothing I could do to help. The first day that Emmett and the rest had come back with out Bella had been the hardest day for all of us. I had broken down crying Esme had been there for me like a mother would but her pain was as clear as mines was.

They had followed Bella's scent off the clearing were they found two broken arrows with Bella's blood on it. Then there were three scents one masking Bella's one. Emmett said they had followed those scents and gone in many directions until they came out by a river where they found a bunch of ashes. Jasper had picked up Bella's scent that seemed to be masked by it and followed it up the river for miles until they came across her clothes. They had been discarded on the floor. Then both scents just disappeared at the edge of the river.

Each passing day was a torment not knowing where she was or if she was alive. Everyday for the last four days the guys would go out to look for her and try to find her and each day they would come back the same. Even Laurent who was now mated with Jasper would go out and help.

There was a knock on the door but I didn't answer. I was assuming that it would be Emmett coming to tell me they still hadn't found Bella. Again there was a knock.

"Please leave me alone" I was sitting in the middle of Bella's bed with her pillow hugged to my chest. I hadn't gone home since they had brought me back from the clearing neither had Alice.

"Honey please you need to eat something" I sighed

"Come in Esme" the door slowly opened and she entered with a tray that had some food on it. Esme smiled at me and sat down on the edge of the bed placing the food in front of me.

"Thank you"

"No need to darling. You know we will find her." My eyes prickled with tears.

"I… feel like the longer she is out there the more I loose her… I know she alive I can feel it" Esme took both my hands in hers.

"We won't loos her darling. We will find her and when we do everything will be back the way it was." I sniffed trying not to cry then nodded at her.

"Has Emmett and the others come back?"

"No they haven't."

"It's already late though"

"They probably found something" I could tell she was hoping they found her but her voice didn't match it.

"I hope they did" Esme stood up and placed a kiss on the top of my head then went out.

Alice and Leah had gone to our house and left a note for Aunt sue saying not to worry about us that we had gone with the Cullen family on a trip over to Canada. Aunt Sue had called Carlisle and confirm that. Today was Monday and the clock showed it was nine thirty p.m.

I took the food and started eating once I was done I placed the tray on the table beside the bed. I had been using Bella's clothes for the pass days. I took out one of her sweat pants and a tank top and took a shower. The water was cold but I welcomed the feeling. When I was done I walked out and decided to go down and see the rest of the family. It is so strange that I thought of them now as family and no longer as Bella's family.

As I entered the room I saw Leah on the sofa watching _The last song._ I went over to the lover couch where Bella and I normally sat down and took my spot.

"Hey. How you doing?" I gave Leah a small smile

"The only way I can."

"They will find her."

"I don't think they will. I know she is alive because I can feel it but everyday that passes I feel like she is slipping away" Leah got up and sat next to me and pulled me to her.

"You won't loose her. You know she loves you from the second she laid eyes on you and she always found her way to you." I was sobbing and holding on to Leah's shirt.

"The first day she met you after she came home and talked to Carlisle she took of running and came across you that day on the beach… she said you were with Alice and wanted so bad to go and hold you as you cried."

"Why didn't she say something?"

"Would you have accepted her right away? Some stranger showing at the beach wanting to comfort you?" I shook my head.

"No." I sat back and looked at Leah.

"Exactly… after you all left she followed you back home and stayed there till you fell asleep."

"She did?" my heart pounded at the thought of Bella watching me as I slept.

"She said that when we were in the clearing. She said she will always find her way back to me… Leah we have to do something! I need to find her." Leah smiled at me.

"What do you want us to do?" I sat down and looked at her. The wheels were turning in my head. I closed my eyes and concentrate on Bella.

 _Where are you Bella… where could you have gone to?_

 _DAMIT ROSALIE THINK._

"Breath. Relax." I did as Leah said.

 _Cold. Snow. Some where that is always cold and mountains._

"Leah where could she reach in three days with her speed. I need some where that is always cold and has mountains… the river where they found her clothes, where does that lead?" I was up and pacing back and forth.

"it washes out the coast in between Canada and port Angeles."

"she wouldn't stay in Canada…"

"how do you know? its cold and it has mountains."

"Yes but she would be trying to find her way back to me."

"Alaska!" Esme's booming voice startled both of us.

"Yes why hadn't I thought of that?"

"but what part of Alaska?" I looked at Leah and smiled

"That's easy the highest mountain is in Denali where I come from." My heart was raising. I knew deep in my heart I was right. I had to be right. Esme came and hugged me.

"I will call the boys to get home right away and reserve the plane tickets."

"Esme are you sure we should all go?" I knew Leah was on my side even if she questioned the decision.

"I am not sure. We can discuss it with the family." Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Laurent came in looking sad. Esme went over and kissed her husband.

"Nothing. We found no trace of the scent" I looked at him

"That's because you are looking in the wrong place"

"Rosalie I know you miss her we all do…" Esme cut him off

"Listen to her first, darling" he nodded his head.

"Bella said she will always find her way back to me… Leah and I just had a talk and I know it was the right decision. We thought that she will find a place were she will be in the cold and in the mountain she told me she loved places like that once… some place where she will find me. The river where you found Bella's clothes leads out to the coast. That leads to Canada but I lived in Denali and the highest mountains are there." Everyone was quite and looking at me.

"So you want us to go to Alaska and find Bella" Carlisle didn't seem to convinced

"No. I have to go… she will find me or I will find her."

"That is not safe though"

"at this point I don't care what is safe and what is not Carlisle I NEED to find Bella before I loose her completely. I can feel her slipping away from me each day that passes. DAMIT! Don't you understand?"

"I will go with her." Emmett was standing next to me now and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Me too." Jasper stood on the other side of me

"I will go with her as well" Victoria and Kate came in at that point from their hunt.

"What's going on here?" everyone looked at Kate but it was Emmett that answered her.

"We are going to Alaska" he said smiling. Kate looked at me and the others expecting an answer as to why.

I left to Bella's room while Esme told Kate and Victoria what was going on Alice went to sleep. Shortly after I had gone to the room Esme came by and told me that the plane tickets were already reserved. Our plane would leave at nine. She told me to take a nap and we would leave first thing in the morning. I took Bella's back pack and stuffed some clothes in it then I laid down but I couldn't sleep. Around four in the morning I gave up and went down to find Esme and Carlisle talking in the living room.

"Hey"

"why are you up darling?"

"I couldn't sleep" Esme gave me a sympathetic smile and cupped my right cheek.

"come let's get you something to eat"

"Thanks. Carlisle do you think that we could leave after I had something to eat?" he nodded at me and got up.

"Sure I will tell the others right away"

"Thank you very much" I followed Esme into the kitchen where she already had a plate with scramble eggs and toasts with a side of chopped fruits.

"Thank you Esme" she smiled bright

"No need to darling" I ate in silence thinking about Bella. _Please hold on baby! I'm coming to get you_

I was almost done when everyone came down and entered the kitchen. Leah was hugging a very sleepy looking Alice.

"We are all ready to leave." Leah said. They all said good byes and Esme brought down my bag for me. Alice took hold of my hand and pulled me for a hug.

"Take care and bring her back" I hugged Alice tightly then I let go

"I will. I love you lil-sis"

"I love you too sis. Now go get your girl" I smiled and walked out to find the others jammed in to the back seat of Emmett's jeep. Shot gun was left for me. I went over and got in as Emmett took off I locked my seat belt. Once we were on the highway Emmett started driving at over a hundred miles per hour. I was scared shitless nun of the others seemed to be bothered by it. Around eight we got to the airport. We got out and went to check in the boarded the plain.

Esme had gotten all of us first class. I made note to tank her for it. Some time after we landed in Canada where the majority of passengers got off the plane. Our passport were checked before the plane was back in the air leaving to Alaska.

A little afternoon the plane landed. By the time we checked out to the front door there was a guy waiting for us.

"Mr. McCartney your car is ready." I looked at Emmett in confusion but he shrugged his shoulder. Emmett took the keys as we followed the guy out to the parking lot and stopped at the front of a black 2015 Ram Rebel.

"Thank you Jensen" the guy nodded and walked away. I looked at Emmett while the others pilled in to the car.

"McCartney is… was my surname before I joined the family."

"That makes sense. How did he know who you are?"

"I had called before time to get the car. It's not that first time he has worked for us"

"Does he know what you all are?"

"Knows? Not really. Carlisle had worked with him before and doesn't age so he may have noticed it but Jensen doesn't say a word." I nodded at him.

"Come on lets go" once more they left the front for me and Emmett. After we got in he started the car an drove off.

"Where are we going to stay?"

"There is a house close by the mountains that Esme rented out for us to stay at it's a bit out so no one should bother us there or notice if we go into the woods for long periods."

"Okay" places here were always so far away. It was nice being back here but it only brought memories of my parents. My eyes got a bit watery thinking of them. Jasper hand touched my shoulder and I felt a wave of calm evolve me. I knew he didn't need to touch me to do that but the simple comforting act was appreciated right now.

"Thank you Jasper" his hand squeezed my shoulder before he removed his hand. It took us about twenty minutes to make to the cabin. Everyone went in to take their belongings I walked to the door and asked Leah to take my bag in. Then I went for a walk behind the house, in the distance you could see the mountains all covered with snow. I was used to this weather so Bella's cargo pants and hoodie were more than enough to keep me warm. I started walking with out any path in mind.

If I did get lost they are all more than capable of following my scent and find me. I didn't know how long I walked for but at some point I came out on the side of cliff looking over a flowing river. The cliff was about the height of a three floor building.

 _Rose…._

I turned around to see who had called my name but there was no one there.

 _Rosalie…._

This time it sounded like a whisper. The river bank was behind me so I am sure no one could have been behind me. Still I turned around, to find nothing. I shook my head an walked along the side.

Not too far there was a hanging bridge. The ropes and boards looked old. I took a step on the first board and pushed a little. It seemed to be strong enough to hold my weight.

So I carefully started walking across it once I was on the other side I followed a small path. I didn't know where it led but I kept walking, my heart was beating fast for reasons I didn't know. The day was cold and the clouds were now covering the sky. I pulled Bella's jacket closer to myself while I walked

I must have walked for an hour or two when a noise sounded to my left. I turned around but there was nothing. A bit farther another noise sounded to my right like a twig snapping under a foot.

"Emmett if you are trying to scare me it won't work" no answer. Everything was silence.

"Emmett this is not Funny" no answer. my skin was crawling and I could feel someone's eyes on me. A flash of something running to my right then pass my left. I turned in a full circle but I couldn't see anything but trees and snow around me. I turned around to go back the way I had come but I froze there in front of me was a huge white fox -like-tiger. It looked like a fox but as big as a lion, its fur was white like the snow eyes as black as the sky there was a red line running from the top of it's nuzzle to the tip of its long white tails. Something in my heart tugged me to this beautiful creature. I had only seen Bella in her fox form on a picture but something in me knew this was her.

"Bella?" my voice was soft an low but its ear twitched at the sound of my voice. I took a step forward and the huge fox bared its teethes at me. The beauty before my eyes crouched down and hissed at me.

"Bella… I know it's you." More hissing came, this time louder.

"Bella baby… please it's me Rosalie…" I took a step forward with my hand stretched out to touch her. I was caught off guard when I was knocked down to my side and hit my head. A dog like whining filled my ears followed by a loud crash.

When I looked up the fox was no longer in sight and only Emmett was standing in front of me.

"What the hell did you do?! That was Bella!"

"That wasn't her. It didn't smell like her and it was too big to be her. That thing was going to attach you" I tried to get up but I felt dizzy.

"come one I'll take you home" Emmett took me by my arm and lifted me up.

"Let me go! I'm not going anywhere until I find her again!"

"Rosalie" Emmett's face looked sad and tiered… could a vampire get tiered?

"I am not giving up on her"

"Neither are we but not every tiger you see will be her"

"Tiger? There was no tiger here Emmett"

"That thing that was about to eat you was a tiger." Did he not see all the tails?

"Emmett that was a white fox with five tails and the size of a tiger. That was Bella!" his face scrunched up in confusion

"What the hell? Did u knock your head too hard that was a tiger and a huge one that is"

" I think you are the one that didn't see. I thought vampires have perfect vision"

"We do that's why I am telling you th…"

" that's it! She must have been using an illusion like when she would sneak in to my house… maybe she made you see her as a tiger…"

"If that's true why could you see her but not me?"

"Maybe because I love her? I don't know. Emmett I need you to find her now."

"Hey I am no hunting dog" and There it was that goofy ass smile. I just shook my head and smiled as Emmett went to where she had crashed in to a tree.

I stood there waiting for Emmett to come back with some good news. I don't know how long I stood there but it felt like extremity. Some rustling caught my attention then Emmett came out of the tree line.

"I couldn't find her. Her scent disappears like about two to three minutes from here." He said pointing to the west side.

"how far or how many miles did u run in that time?"

"I don't know on or two." The wheels started to turn in my head. Processing this information and our location.

"That's it Emmet! I need you to take me home now"

"Home it is then"

* * *

Okay okay don't hate me for where I ended this I promise I'll do my best to up date soon. Love you guys and thanks for all your support and reviews. It all means a lot to me.


	14. Going back

_**Hey there my lovely babies I want to apologize for just up and leaving you guys like that hanging on the cliff. So so sorry. I know it changes nothing but I so wanted to apologize here is the next chapter for you and it goes out for all of you that have asked to please update. It may be a bit shorter than the usual I normally post but I promise I am already working on the next part.**_

 _ **I won't take too long just thank you to all of you that keep on reviewing and are still here with my story, it means a lot to me. I love you guy so much.**_

Not too long after Emmett had picked me up in his arms we were back in the cabin with the others. Emmett set me down at the front door of the house.

"This isn't where I meant to Emmett. I meant home where Bella is, my old house."

"How am I to know where you live?" how could I be so stupid I had never told them where I lived.

"Right, Umm down the road we came, until we reach the main road then you head north to road eighteen and then west about three miles in, near the mountains."

"That should put us in the same direction I lost Bella" Emmett said thoughtfully

The door flew open and Leah came out followed by Jasper.

"Let's go." Leah was already shifting as she stepped out of the house and Emmett was already lifting me up in his arms.

"Stop. Not all of you." The big wolf turned and looked at me as did Jasper and Emmett.

"What do you mean Rose Bella is our sister and we need to help her too."

"Yes Em I know that but think. Bella got upset when you showed up and no offence, do you think it would be a good thing to crowed her up?"

"No. Rosalie is right Emmett, Bella is our sister but Rosalie is the one who her heart belongs to" I smiled at jaz thanking him.

"Emmett if u don't mind I would like Leah to take me." Emmett looked like someone had kicked his puppy but he set me down and nodded. Leah had lower herself so I was able to climb and sit in between her shoulders.

"Rose."

"yes Em?"

"Bring her back, yeah?" I smiled and nodded at him

"I will."

.

.

.

Leah soon came to a stop and I got off her. I stood looking at my old house at same as I remember it. The only mansion like house in miles. The gates were open, Leah had disappeared in to the bushes and returned in her human form.

"What now Rose?" I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly

"Now I go get her. I know she is close by and she is watching us. I can feel her eyes on me."

"Yes I can tell there is someone around but it smells like a mountain lion not Bella"

"She did the same to Emmett. It's her camouflaging."

"So I stay here?" I nodded at her and walked in to the yard and then in to the house. Everything was in place like we left it. All the furniture was in the same place and covered with white clothes. The living room was the same I walked farther in to the kitchen and still nothing. There was window broken by the stairs, glasses were all over the bottom of the staircase.

I kept on going up the stairs trying to not make noise but the shattered glass would not stop making crunching noises, either way I knew that where ever Bella was she knew I was in the house.

I kept on thinking what if I was too late? And she was too far gone to come back to me.

Something broke up stairs it sounded like a vase. I kept on going this time at a quicker paste. Another vase broke followed by a heavy thud. I ran this time following the noises and came to a stop in front of my old room. More thuds and things breaking, my heart was racing and for a second I doubted if I should open the door.

As I opened the door and stepped in I came to a stop. There standing in front of the window was a dark shadow that seemed to be holding its head and shaking as it would change shapes. The shapes would change from human like to an animal like body. I was frozen in place just watching what was happening. Every now and then it would knock down something or bump in to the wall.

"Bella" I didn't realized I had spoken until the figure stopped and looked at me. It was a shadow that was all it was but I knew this was her. My heart hammered on to chest as the shadow figure came closer to me.

"Bella it's me Rosalie, I know somewhere I you, you know me." A gruesome noise ripped out of the center of this black shadow. With each step it took it would change shape. Switching from a human figure to an animal walking on four legs. When the figure stopped in front of me it was the shape of a human but not Bella's body nor a define shape just the shape like.

The shadow kept making noises as if it wanted to speak but it couldn't, most of it sounded like screeching rusty doors or someone trying to speak in something halo like a huge cave.

"Bella I know you are in there, I know you can hear me."

"Fear… Love…Sincerity" each word sounded distorted like a demon like voice. I think it was voicing how I felt because if I had to be honest I was scared right now. But scared I would lose her and she would stay like this. But I loved her too much to walk away from her.

The hand of the shadow shut up and gripped me by my neck lifting me of the floor. I was choking and trying to release the hand from my neck but I couldn't.

"Bella…Stop" I was gasping for air "Bella. Listen to me. Listen to my voice, it's me baby." She wouldn't let go and my vision was starting to fade when the shadow like was knocked to the side and I fell to the ground trying to take air in to my lungs. A feral sound caught my attention and I looked over to see Leah over the shadow holding on to what I could guess was its neck.

With one quick move the shadow was pinning Leah up to the wall much alike to the way it had been holding me but Leah kicked and pushed not succeeding much.

"Bella stop c you see you are hurting people that love you?" The shadow made a high pitch noise but still didn't let go.

"Bella please?" nothing came but a grunt from Leah who seemed to be fading out.

"Isabella." Still nothing

"You are hurting Leah" still nothing "she is your sister. She loves you!" another screeching sound.

"I love you" again it screeched. Okay so it seems to hate the sound of the word love.

"Love" but not just the word but the action being towards her.

"Bella please stop, we all love you and we won't leave you alone." Something seem to be breaking out of the shadow or was the shadow the one breaking away from her. "Leah tell her"

"It's true Bella everyone back home misses you but we all love you too." Leah dropped on her feet while the shadow stumbled back. With each time we told her we loved her came a screeching sound.

"Leah is right Emmett loves you, Esme loves you and Carlisle loves you." So far almost half of her body was out of the shadow.

"I love you too sister." I looked over to see Jasper standing by the broken window.

"I love you too Bellsie" Emmett came in right after. Her chest and her left hand were still covered with the shadows.

"I love you and I need you Bella" I said walking to her. Her face was looking away from us

"Please come back to me Bella, you promised you would always find your way back to me."

"Stay away! ... I don't want to hurt you" her voice sounded rough and scared.

"You won't hurt me because you love me just the same way I love you" Bella turned and looked at me but this was not the Bella I knew or she was but something seemed different somehow, other than she was very pale and that her eyes were full black like the midnight sky no.

"I don't love you. Stop saying that." I was standing right in front of her. No one had moved a finger until Bella's hand wrapped around my neck they all moved forward but I told them not to. I won't lie I am scared at this point but I know she will not hurt me.

"I won't stop saying it because we all love you and you love us too." Bella stumbled back holding her chest. And I knew she was fighting this she needed me (and yes I'll be selfish here) to help her. I know they are her family and that they love her but I am the one she is in love with.

"You love me like I love you. You showed me in every little thing you did for me. I love you like I have never loved anyone, and you promised you will always come back to me!" Damit these tears ar blurring my vision. I couldn't hold back anymore so I practically launched myself at her hugging her to me as I let my tears roll down my face and on to her shoulder.

"Please Bella, Please I am begging you come back to me. Fight this. I know you are in there that you don't want to be like your mom. If you don't do it for me do it for your family, for your dad that loved you with all his heart." Her body started to rack back and forth with mines and then I was not sure what happened but a white light pushed me away from her and knocked me in to the nearby wall.

 _ **BPOV**_

I don't remember much of what was happening but then I opened my eyes and I saw my brothers and sister getting off the floor and then there was Rosalie on the floor.

Had I done this? Was this my fault? Had I hurt them?

I knew my family would be alright so I rushed over to Rosalie and knelt down next to her she was out for the count.

I opened my out to talk to her but no word came out. I tried again and still nothing.

 _Rosalie please wake up. Please if I did this to you, I am so sorry. I would never hurt you intentionally._

"Bella, she is okay, she only hit her head on the wall." I looked up to see Leah standing there next to me. Her eye was searching for something and her movements were hesitant. I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong but again nothing came out.

 _Why can't I speak? Where are we? How did we get here?_

I have one too many questions running in my head and I can't get an answer.

"Bella, I think it is best we go back to the cabin"

 _ **Cabin what cabin?**_

"The one we are staying at Bellsie" I turned over to look at Emmett.

 _ **Can you hear me?**_

"I sure can" Jasper and Leah were looking at Emmett and I very closely.

"Emmett what's going on?" Jasper was the first to ask

"Nothing I was just answering Bella"

"Answering? She didn't speak"

 _ **They can't hear me? Only you can?**_

"Looks like they can't and yes only me which is mega awesome!"

 _ **Emmett concentrate**_

"Oh right sorry, see Bella can talk to me, its like she is in my head or something."

"So why can't we hear her too and why can't she speak?"

 _ **I don't Know, Damit! I don't even know where I am.**_

"Well first off you are in Rosalie's old house in Alaska, aaaand she doesn't know"

"I can't feel her emotions either."

"guys I think we better head back to the cabin and call Carlisle"

"Bella, baby" Rosalie's soft voice graced my ears how do I love her voice.

 _ **Rosie baby am right here**_

Her hand touched my face as I closed my eyes. A flash of me walking away after I killed Royce. My eyes shot open.

"Bella what is it? Talk to me"

 _ **How long has it been since I killed Royce, Emmett?**_

"Rosalie she can't talk. And Bella it has been about five days"

"What do you mean she can't talk?" Rosalie looked at me and I tried to speak but I couldn't.

"It's okay baby I am sure Carlisle can help us figure out what is going on"

 _ **Emmett I need to know what just happened because it might not be safe for me to be around her.**_

"Bella am not sure how to explain it but when we got here you had Leah by her neck and Rosalie kept telling you that we all loved you. You were made up of this shadow looking thing. And every time Rosalie told you one of us loved you the shadow would chip away from you so we all just kept on with it and then Rosalie hugged you and you burst in to a white light that blasted us all away." I nodded my head at him and got up hugging Rosalie then I placed a kiss on her forehead.

 _ **Lead the way back to the cabin**_

I looked at Rosalie and showed her that I wanted to lift her up. She allowed me to and so I followed all of them out the window and back to the cabin.

If what they say is right and for so many days I was gone it means I must have crossed to the dark side but why do I not remember any of this?

Once we were in the cabin Leah called Carlisle and told them what had happened. Esme booked our flights back home and said they would be waiting for us at the airport. Emmett and jasper went to buy me some clothes and sun glasses to cover my eye that were now a dark gray in color and my skin a pale white color and the clothes I had on were nothing more than scraps of cloth.


	15. engraved

_**Oh my god! Guys! You all have gotten my story to 310 follows! That is mega super COOL!**_

 _ **I am so frisking excited like I can't ever start to tell you.. I love you each and every single one of you that favourite it and followed it but I wanna give a mega thank you to a person in particular. To my wife that reads my story and is there constantly nagging me about how I am doing whit the chapter and asking if I am writing and telling me I should make more time for you guy so. This is up faster than what I intended because of her.**_

 _ **Oh one last thing WARRNING if u don't like girls kissing girls or girls having a dick… IDK what the hell you doing here! lol**_

 _ **Anyways I'll let you all enjoy and please feel free to tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Any mistakes there may be it's on me.**_

Carlisle and Esme were there waiting for us at the airport. Esme walked up to me and envelope me into a very motherly hug, my hand that wasn't holding Rosalie's hand wrapped around her but it was more in a mechanical way than in a heartfelt motion.

"Oh honey I am so happy to have you back home I missed you, we all did" my response was a simple nod Carlisle kept looking at me studying me, he then came and gave me a quick hug.

"Glad you are back Bella, shall we head back home?"

"Yes please" Emmet was the one to answer for me. Esme hugged every one and then we left.

 _Would you judge me if I told you I felt nothing? Since I saw them all I wanted was to be on my own or at lease with Rosalie nothing more. She was the only one that made me feel something other than this emptiness. I couldn't remember anything and it was making me angry._

Esme and Carlisle had driven in two cars to the airport just in case we had wanted to take one for ourselves since we would all be too cramped in one car. Rosalie and I took Kate's car and drove off heading home. On our way out of town I stopped at a restaurant to grab some food for Rosalie to eat on our way. All the drive was filled with silence and a heavy tension.

"Bella…" I turned and looked at Rosalie. I could see it in her eyes she had so many questions and I couldn't answer any. I nodded so she would continue

"Do you remember our first kiss?" I smiled and nodded, her shoulders relaxed a bit. I turned and continue driving

"And the first time we spoke?" I smiled and nodded again as if I could forget

"Do you still love me?" there was hesitation in her voice and my smile faltered. _Did I love her? I felt empty but she made me feel something. One thing I knew she was my mate and I would anything for so Why was I even questioning this?_

I turned and looked at her but I guess I had taken longer than I thought to answer her. I pulled over on the side of the road and parked the car. In one hand I took her hand from her lap so she would look at me. I had my shades on and I took it off. My heart if I still had one felt like someone was squeezing it at the look of sadness and the tears on her eyes.

I told her the words 'I love you' but no sounds came out. A sad smile played on her lips and a tear rolled down the side of her face. I lifted my other hand and wiped it away then I pulled her to me and kissed her with all these emotions she stirred in me. Rosalie immediately started kissing me back. Her lips felt like heaven, like something I had been missing. A part of me felt like it was alive inside like a spark catching fire. Then there was an intense pain in my chest.

I broke the kiss with a gasp and a cry of pain that never came out. My chest arched of the chair and my hand grabbed for my chest. I ripped my shirt open and just above my heart a red rose carved itself in a tattoo like form. Rosalie's voice sounded in the back of my head like an echo

"Bella. Baby look at me, you will be okay" another pain came this time I felt it in my bones they make cracking noises and suddenly the car was too small I pushed the door out and fell on the pavement a car sounded by but I couldn't focused on anything but the pain of my body shifting.

I can't

I can't

I can't… not again. Rosalie was kneeling there in front of me holding my face

"Stay with me baby, try to relax. Look at me Bella… do you remember the first time we spoke in Spanish class?" in the middle of my pain I nodded at her

"You know why I was such a bitch to you?" I shook my head saying no

"Because I had never found a girl as attractive as I found you. And I wanted you not to talk to me I wanted to not feel such ways but I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to." I smiled at her as the pain subsided. Rosalie talking to me was helping me distract myself, just the sound of her voice was keeping me grounded.

"You know what else? the first time we kissed it felt like I had fireworks in my stomach. You made me forget the rest of the world and all that existed was you and me. Bella, you are the best thing to happen to me in all my life" I took both of her hands n mine and looked at her with the dull burning sensation on my chest. I needed to stay in my human form or this time I would be lost completely.

"And you are the best thing to happen to me too. I love you Rosalie" this time she pulled me and kissed me soft at first and as it got a bit heated a voice cleared out beside us pulling our attention.

"Are you alright Bella?" Carlisle's voice was laced with concern.

"Yes I am now but this was unexpected." I pulled the ripped shirt to the side and revealed the red rose on my chest.

"I have seen this before. Not exactly a rose but a tattoo being for lack of word burned in to someone's skin. In some cases it was due to an act of love in others it was for a quest or some type of strong emotion that our body is not able to express"

"I see. So this will stay there and never fade?"

"No it won't" I nodded at Carlisle and looked at Rosalie that was smiling at me. Her smile made my heart pound in my chest and as smile found its way to lips.

"Your voice is back" I looked over at Emmett and Carlisle and Esme behind him that were looking at me in confusion.

"Looks like it. You hadn't told them that I couldn't speak?"

"Nope. It slipped my mind."

"Course it did. Can you still hear me in your head?" _Emmett_

Emmett frowned before replying "Nope I don't think so"

"Bella, we should discuss thing back at home where we can talk more safely."

"You are right dad." Then Rosalie spoke next to me

"Leah would you drive us the rest of the way home?" Rosalie looked at Leah waiting for her to answer

"Sure" Rosalie helped me get up and opened the back door of the car for me to get in. Leah got in the car and the rest went back in to the other car. Leah followed Carlisle while Rosalie and I sat at the back of the car. I held Rosalie's hand in my lap as Leah drove us back home.

Rosalie placed her head on my shoulder and I placed my arm around her as I held her, at some point we both fell asleep. I had a very disturbing dream, everything was dark and I was there standing looking at myself. No mirror but a duplicate of me smirking in a very evil like manner and then it spoke in a distorted way.

' _You can't run from me… we are one and you will never get rid of me'_

' _Shut up! You are me and I control you!' the other version of me laughed darkly as it faded, just as it faded it spoke again_

' _She is keeping you grounded but what will happen when she is not around us?'_

' _Baby' Rosalie's voice drifted to me as if it was far away_

' _Bella' again it sounded but closer to me this time._

"Bella wake up!" Leah's voice and hands shaking me woke me up.

"We are home baby" I looked at Rosalie that was standing outside the car next to Leah.

"Right, sorry"

"I had been trying to wake you up since we entered forks" I stepped out and held Rosalie's hand as we walked up the porch.

"I guess I was just very exhausted"

"Yes I think it might be that, do you want to go and rest then talk to Carlisle in the morning?"

"What time is it babe?"

"Its somewhere around mid night"

"No I think I should get things cleared out you know, do you want to go and rest?"

"I already slept on the way here and I am not leaving your side" I smiled at Rosalie and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before opening the door to the house. Everyone was in the living room sitting with their respective partners. I smiled as I saw Jasper sitting next to a dark skin guy. Seems he found his mate too.

"Bella, this is Laurent, Laurent this is our sister Isabella" I nodded at him and took the empty lovers sit. I started telling Carlisle the little I remembered with the help of the others that were present we told Carlisle all that had happened.

"I have to admit in all my years of walking this earth I have never read a story like yours let alone one where a kitsun would cross over and back. As for you not being able to speak before I would like to say that it was because you had been for so long in your other form that your body was starting to adapt to more primal instincts more animalistic ones but when you were forced to break out of it and Emmett being the closest to you it somehow formed a bond between you two so that you could communicate with us." By the time we finished talking it was already around two in the morning and Rosalie along with Alice were already dosing out. Leah and I both carried them to our rooms after saying our goodnights to the family.

I laid Rosalie on my bed the when to take a much needed shower as I tried to relax. I didn't know if I was doing right by accessing my power right now but I needed to recharge myself, I willed it to make the cascading water in to a thin layer of ice all over my body. Most of the tensions started leaving my body and I was going in to a meditative state when I heard Rosalie's voice drifting from the room. Her heart beat was still low and steady but her voice was frantic calling my name. I made a quick rush of pulling a sweat pants and a tank top on my way out of the bathroom.

"Bell... oh god Bella... please come back!" I knelt next to her on the bed and touched her face.

"Rosalie… Baby please wake up it's only a dream" I slowly shook her shoulders to wake her up. Her arms shot up and wrapped around my neck pulling close to her. Soft sobs left her lips followed by her breathing that came in heavy next to my ear as she inhaled and exhaled till she was calm. I kept rubbing her back and telling her I won't leave. For a long time we stayed in that position with me just holding on to her as she held on to me. When Rosalie was more calmed her hold relaxed on me as she pulled away.

"I am so sorry" her eyes were looking at her hands that rested on her lap.

"Hey, it's okay, no need to apologize" I moved and sat next to her.

"I am just scared to loos you again" Rosalie started sobbing again. I took her in my arms

"You won't lose me again. I am right here and I don't plan on leaving you ever." I held her as she sobbed then I kissed her lips softly

"I love you too much and only the thought makes me sick"

"I love you too Rosie and I don't ever want to go back to being that empty shell I was these past days. I may not remember what it was like but I don't even want to imagine what it felt like to not have you in my life" Rosalie looked at me and smiled with tears running down her cheeks. With the back of my hand I whipped it away and kissed her lips. The kiss was soft her lip were soft and tasted a little salty from her tears. The kiss started slowly and as the seconds' passed it became more passionate, her tongue pushed at my lips and my jaw went slack letting her take whatever she needed. I surrendered all control to her. Rosalie's leg crossed over me as she straddled my lap. Both of my hands went to her hips and her hands found the back of my head holding on to my hair. My body was vibrating with desire and what I could only describe to you as love. We simultaneously moaned as her tongue entered my mouth and our tongues began a dance of love, passion and reacqaintance. Her hips racked into mines making me pull her down looking for some friction. I groaned at the friction created on my now much erected member. Again I groaned as Rosalie repeated the motion driving me crazy. I wanted to rip her close of and make her mine but the rational part of my head was telling this was not the way to go through it. Her lips left mines and trailed down my jaw and down to my neck.

"Rosalie… mmmh… baby" she left open mouth kisses on my neck as her hips kept racking against me.

"Fuck you feel so good Bella." Rosalie's voice was heavy with want. I couldn't do this to her while she was feeling vulnerable. I know we both wanted it and we wouldn't regret it but I wanted to make our first time special.

"Babe… baby"

"mmmh yes love?" Rosalie spoke with her lips hovering over my collar bone.

"Rosie, let's not get to varied away" Rosalie sat up looking at me, her eyes looked dazed and then confusion set in

"Did I do something wrong?"

"no baby you didn't… I umm just don't want our first time be like this."

"Oh, sorry" Rosalie was starting to pull away but I held her in place.

"I love you and I want you just as much as you want me, I just want it to be special"

"babe, it doesn't matter how it happens our first time will always be special to me" I smiled at her and gave her another kiss before I let her get of my lap.

"I think I will go take a shower"

"you might want to use the shower down the hall cause mines only has cold water. I promise I'll get it fixed so it has warm water"

"hey it is oaky I don't mind plus I could use a cold shower." Rosalie smiled at me then pointed at my lap

"I guess you too"

"Are you making an invitation?" I asked in a playful voice

"I might, what do you think?" I groaned and fell back on to the bed

"I think you will be the death of me" Rosalie's sweet laughter drifted from the bathroom as I covered my eyes. Picturing her naked in the shower just meters away from me was not helping my erection go away if anything it made my throb even more. I placed my hand in my pants and took my dick from the base and stroked it up to the tip. My breath caught in my throat as the feeling of relief knocked on my door, I did the same again before concentrating on the upper part. I was very hard and I needed this to go away. The shower tuned on and my mind drifted to lalaland imagining her naked standing under the shower and the water rolling down her back and all of her skin. Unconsciously my hips started to move on its own and my breathing came as short pants.

"Oh fuck… shit!" I stroked harder and faster I was so close, I could feel the tip of my cock swelling up. And then I groaned one last time with my hips pushing up into my hand. All my come splattered on my pants and hand. I laid down looking at the roof and trying to catch my breath then the shower turn off and I knew Rosalie would emerge any minute. These pants needed to change and I needed to clean up. I went over to my closes drawer and pulled out another sweat pants before I rushed to the bathroom down the hall. Once I was in there I went about cleaning myself and changed my pants before I head back to the room. When I got there Rosalie was standing by the glass door. I through the pants in the hamper and walked behind her, hugging her by the waist.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey"

"what are you thinking?"

"nothing much I was just wondering where is Eddie and what is he doing. He is still my brother regardless who he is or what he has done"

"Yes I know baby and I understand you worrying about him. But he has been nothing but an ass to you"

"that is true but let's not worry about him anymore. I am a bit tiered"

"Do you want to go sleep?"

"yes I would very much like that" I took Rosalie's hand and we both went back to the bed and laid down. Soon we were both sound asleep.


	16. Eternal Love

**Hey guys sorry for getting lost on you! Sooooo I want to tell you all THANK YOU! Like a million thank you for keeping up with this story… I had this idea and I wanted to go through with it, I like pushing my boundaries so here I am trying this out there is no changes to the story just some added excitement lol**

* * *

Eternal Love

* * *

It's a beautiful feeling

What we got inside

We got a flame that will last forever

Together you and I

I woke up at some point in the night; Rosalie was peacefully sleeping on my side. Her blond hair spread out on the pillow like the sun shining in the morning across the sky. Slowly I removed my hand from under her head, got of the bed then walked over to the glass window. I slowly opened it and went out to the balcony to breathe some fresh air. The night was cool and the sky was cloudy, not surprising when you live in a place like Forks.

Everything was so quiet not even a single noise of any animal only the low hum of the wind rustling the trees. I leaned on the railing and looked out into the forest and tried to recall all that had happened these past days. But for the most part I was blank. I look at my family and I know that I recognize them I know who they are but there always this empty space there in chest. Today I spent part of the day with a weird sensation in my chest. You know there are times you just know something is wrong or something is about to happen well that's how it has felt but there is so much going on in life that I keep ignoring it.

The snap of a branch caught my attention; then a flash of white running.

Without thinking I jumped over the railing and landed a quietly as I could and ran following the shape of whoever it was out there. I forced myself to go as fast as I could without phasing. My heart was hammering against my chest like a wild animal in a cage. The figured stopped at the end of a clearing, its back to me. All I could tell was that it was a woman by its long white hair and white dress like rob and its clear complexion.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" the figure turned around and looked at me. My body went cold as if I had never felt the cold.

"What is it did you see a ghost?" That sinister smile and white complexion was not helping her skin that was almost translucent.

"What are you doing here?" my voice came out flat and cold.

"Now darling no hug for me? After so long?" her sly smile showed her white teeth

"I asked what you are doing here?" my voice sounded hard and void of all emotions except anger as my canines showed.

"Is that any way to greet you mother?" I felt rage rush up in my veins. My breath became heavy and deep

"YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. MOTHER!" I snarled at her which only made her smile at me.

"Well, well I see you do take after me" my body started to shake as my claws extended and my eyes changed colors.

"No need for all that darling, clam down am not here to fight you."

"What do you want?" The sight of her was making me loose a grip on my emotions and it was beginning to get hard staying in my human form.

"Well first off I need you to calm down and second off I need your help"

"Why should I help you in anything! When you left and I haven't known anything about you other than you choose a kingdom over me?"

"Is that what your father told you?" _**how dare she?!**_

"Don't you dare put my father in your mouth!" My body was shaking and my muscles were starting to rip

"Okay I won't am sorry" both her hands were in the air in defence.

"Just calm down think about your girlfriend"

"You leave her out of This!"

There were three footsteps rushing my way, I turned around to see who was coming our way.

"Hey sis, everything okay?" Emmett looked at me as if he was expecting something out of the way. I turned my face to see the woman had disappeared and took a deep breath in order to calm myself down.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air you know" Esme came over and touched my face with her palm

"Are you sure darling?" I could tell she knew something was not right but I was almost calm.

"Yes mom" I smiled at her to reassure her I was fine.

"Sorry, Bella we just thought something was wrong; that's why we came after we heard you taking off."

"its okay dad, thank you for looking after me lets go back home, Rose can wake up any minute now." If Rene knew about Rose I couldn't risk leaving her alone. I still didn't know what she was planning or why she had come back.

My heart's a flame

And it's burning in your name

Even through the sands of time

My love will always grow

And I won't let go

* * *

Leah

* * *

"Hey babe, are you okay?"

I looked over to see Alice standing by the dresser smiling at me.

"Yes love, why do you ask?" Alice walked over to the edge of the bed where I was sitting down and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You keep zoning out on me since you all came back." I smiled at her

"Am sorry love, I have been worried about Bella I guess. She seems different somehow you know, like she is a bit distant." There were little things that the rest of the family ignored but I couldn't out of all the members in the family I was the closest to her since I came in to the coven.

"Well I think it is normal baby she has been through a lot these past days." I placed both hands on her hips and pulled her on to the bed with her under me as her giggles filled my ears. I looked in to her eyes and I felt everything around us disappear, all worries and everyone gone it was just us in the world.

"Leah…" her voice came out breathless as I captured them in a slow and sensual kiss. Her hands found the back of my head pulling me closer to her as she deepened the kiss. A low moan escaped from both of us.

Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist, pressing our bodies flat together then she ran her nails down the middle of my back. The wolf in me rumbled in my chest and all my senses came alive.

"Fuck… that is sexy babe" her voice came out breathless and warm against my lips.

"Have I ever told you that I love when you do that?" I let out a breathless laugh

"I don't think so" I said kissing her neck going down to her collar bone.

"mmmh, Leah, baby I need you."

"As I need you love" Alice pulled me in for a kiss as my hand glided down her side, then there was a knock on the door. We didn't pay it much attention as we kept kissing. The nock came harder this time. I growled warningly making Alice sigh and slowly pushing on my shoulder.

"I am going to kill whoever is behind that door!" I went over and opened the door to see Rosalie standing there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother but I woke up and there was no one in the house and Bella is gone too." My sense was spiking something was off they wouldn't just leave like this. My room was in the centre of the house so it had to be the safest.

"Stay here with Alice, lock the door and don't open unless it's me." Rosalie nodded and walked in locking the door I did a quick run through the house no one was there but I could smell Victoria and Kate had just left the house their scent was stronger than the others.

I went out to follow the freshest scent when I heard the low rush of footsteps coming about half a mile to the south of the house. Immediately I recognized Emmett's laughter and went in their direction meeting then half way through.

"What happened?" my voice sounded more frantic than it should have.

"Nothing, I just needed some air. Where are the girls?" Bella answered me.

"Back home, Rosalie thought something had happened to you and then there was no one home so I asked the girls to stay in my room while I looked for one of you." Bella's eye opened slightly for those next to her wouldn't notice but I was watching her closely ever since we found her.

"They are alone?" I didn't finish nod when Bella had passed by me heading home. Without thinking I followed her. She was a lot faster than us now so when I got home I fund her on the floor of my room holding a small body in her arms.

"She took her… said.. This was the only way." I stood there shocked this couldn't be happening!

I rushed over pushing Bella away and taking Alice in my arms. Her face had a bruise on the side and there was blood coming out of the side of her lips. Her eyes could hardly stay open and her heart beat was noticeably slowing down.

"No Alice please… you can't leave me…" my eyes had blurred with tears, I touched the side of her face and kissed her lips one last time racking back and forth. I couldn't lose her not now not like this!

"This is my fault, I am sorry Leah. I failed you… I Failed all of you." Bella was sitting on her heals holding her head in both arms.

"What are you talking about! WHO DID THIS TO HER!"

"My mother.." was all that she said to me, deep down I knew what ever was coming was a lot bigger but I had no intentions of going on without Alice.

"If she dies so do I.." Bella looked at me saddened then her face went hard with no expression as she got up.

"This is all my fault I need to find her." Bella turned around to the rest of the family

"I am sorry" was all she said as she walked out

"Leah I can still save her, if you let me." I heard Carlisle say, _but could I really let her go through this? Is this what she would want? What if she doesn't want this and then there is no turning back?_

"Honey, let Carlisle do it. When you were in Canada she and I had spoken a lot and one of the things we talked about was her being one of us. She would want this if it meant being with you." I nodded at them and got up with her body in my arms and laid her on the bed. Her heart was so slow that if I wasn't what I was I would think she was already dead.

Carlisle came over and knelt down beside the bed taking her arm.

"You know she will need blood at the end of three days. It can either be mines or a humans to complete the transformation."

"Neither, she will have my blood."

"Leah that is too risky, we don't know the effect of a vampire's bite on a shapeshifter."

"She doesn't have to bite me I can cut my hand and let her drink"

"Okay" and with that he bit in to the inside of her elbow injecting as much venom as he could. Alice's Body twitched as the venom entered her system. Killing her and for ever keeping her at this age.

* * *

Such a rush of emotions

There's no way we can push it away

'Cause they'll never tear our love apart

Our bond will never break

Bella

…

Everything in my room seemed normal but I knew there had t be a clue something hidden in here. she wouldn't just take Rosalie like that. I don't know how I knew but I knew.

My eyes scanned the room again and again, I know I am missing something. There Rosalie's Diary on the side of the bed a page was slightly sticking out, not noticeable to the eyes of a human I picked it up and opened the book.

 _Eternal Love – Michael learns to Rock_

 _My love,_

 _By the time you find this I will no longer be at this house, this woman who claims to be your mother has taken me._

 _She says that you will find me no doubt because I am your missing part and my essence is the only thing keeping you in the mortal realm._

 _She says you and I have a destiny to fulfill and that we will both be waiting for you back HOME._

 _You have three days to get there. Or she will dispose of me._

 _Your Eternal love,_

 _Rosalie_

 _Back home like hell she couldn't mean back… back…_

"Whatever is happening I am with you." I looked over to see Leah standing at the door. I could see it in her eyes all the hurt she was going through.

"This isn't your fault sister" Leah walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes it is if I hadn't ran after her the family wouldn't have gone after me. I left Rosalie unprotected and that lead to all this happening"

"Hey, you didn't know this was going to happen, right now we need to worry about getting your girl back and kicking that bitches ass" I couldn't help but smile

"Let's go down I need to tell the family." Leah nodded as we both went down to the living room. everyone was already there sitting down waiting for us.

Kate came up to me and apologized for just leaving.

"Kate don't worry it is okay I know you and Victoria need you time as Jasper and his mate did."

"I know by now you all know it was my mother who did this and took Rosalie from me" I saw the way Esme flinched as I said the word mother.

"I am sorry Mom; I didn't mean to call her that." She sadly smiled at me.

"It's okay darling"

"Earlier when you guys came after me I was talking to her, I couldn't find out what she wanted because you guys came and she ran. All I know is that she needs my help or me. Rene made Rosalie write a letter which she knew I would find. She said we have to fulfil our destiny and that I need to get to them in three days or she will kill Rosalie."

"Where is she keeping Rosalie?" that is the thing she said they are waiting for me back home." But I can't be wrong here or I will lose her. They are either back at Rosalie's old house or back where I was raised and lived with my dad"

"But that is way on the other side, they can't get there fast." You can easily tell when Emmett is being a grown up. I nodded at him and continued

"You are right on that. But I saw her Rene is not one of us anymore, she is something worst. Her skin was almost transparent and her hair was white not what I remember her like. She was dressed in a long white dress."

"From what you are telling me I may want to say that she has reached the stage of the nine tails. She is no longer a regular Kitsune. Before I jump to conclusions do you know how old she may be?"

"Well if I am not mistaken somewhere around nine hundred give or take a thousand."

"Right like I thought if she has reached that age. Then she may have reached the lightened level and is far more of a spirit fox that a Kitsune itself. In my opinion your mo.., sorry Rene is what we call a Yanko. Yanko's are the Bad spirit fox they enjoy playing tricks, inflicting pain, corrupting people in high power or even just killing humans." I listened to Carlisle and tried to process this.

"What I don't get is why she returned now in to my life, what she wants from me or even Rosalie. Rosalie wrote about fulfilling our destiny and said she was the only thing keeping me in this mortal realm"

"That may just be a trick to get you to go to her."

"Wasn't it enough with taking Rosalie for me to follow her?"

"Bella lets worry about the bigger picture here finding Rosalie." Leah was right we have to find her.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kate asked from her place next to Victoria.

"I need to save Rosalie that's all I know"

"No Bella we need to find her." Leah said from next to me, I looked at her. _Could I risk my family again? I can't let them get hurt._

"No you are not ditching any of us this time Isabella. We are your family and as one we should stick together." Esme was right.

"Stop reading my mind Esme" I said playfully

"Mom is right Bells, look what happened last time we almost lost you." I nodded at them then looked at Carlisle.

"What do we do dad?" he smile softly at me before speaking

"Well first off we need to get to Japan and make it to your old home. And try to figure out what to do from there. We still don't know why she wants you but we need to go."

"Okay then we go."

"We need to call Jasper and tell him to meet us at the Airport. Leah please do that, Esme take care of the flights if we can book a private would be better cause we can't leave Alice here. Try an pack just the necessary things and very lightly."

My love will always grow

And I won't let go

No matter if you are near or far

Our bond will never break


	17. Unraveling

**Hey Guys Quick note here below are some words and meaning for those who don't know what these are, since they will be used later on. Also I will ask you to please over see a small detail I made a mistake on: where Bella Lived at and where this is taking place are totally different places in Japan. It would be a lot of little changes so I just went on and I am hoping you wouldn't notice but I rather tell you about it before someone grills me on it.**

* * *

Shinto Shrine – A Japanese temple to worship the gods

Torii – the entrance gate to a shrine. It divides the human world from the sacred world

Komainu – A pair of guardian dogs/lions or in the case of the Inari Okami (Kitsune god) they are foxes.

Chozuya – fountains of water found near the entrance to cleanse your hands and mouth before approaching the main hall.

Honden- main hall.

* * *

Stepping in to this house brought so many memories back. I recall running down these halls looking for my dad as we played hide and seek. The house wasn't as fancy as the one we live in now but it was home to me and I spent the happiest of my days here.

The house we lived in was a small single floor house but now it look like it belonged in a picture hanged inside a museum . The house was old the walls looked gray and the cement walls were starting to crumble. There was grass starting to grow on the inside floor and parts of the wall closer to the door.

Esme had stayed at the hotel along with Kate and Victoria to look after Alice, Jasper and Laurent were keeping an eye around the hotel to make sure no one that pose danger to us would reach Alice. Emmett and Carlisle came along with Leah and myself. Emmett took my room, Carlisle the kitchen and the little living room leaving Leah with my dad's room and the bathroom. I walked through the house looking for any clue but there was none so I walked out though the back door and in to the open I was going to head to the old tree where I had a little tree house.

All the tall mountains in the distance covered in snow just like when I was a kid the cool breeze blowing lightly. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of nature all the trees and the smell of the earth, this was home for me. It warmed my heart like no other place has. I could feel the cold wrapping me and making me feel energized.

"Just in time." I turned over to see Renee standing next to me.

"Where is Rosalie?" my body was tense and ready for a fight.

"Ah not so fast, see there are things you need to do first"

"What things?" _Dam it where are the guys? Why have they not come out here?_

"Well for one get rid of them. There is an abandoned Shinto Shrine about two miles up this mountain. Be there by mid night and we can make a deal. One more thing don't try anything stupid"

" _Bella where are you"_ Leah had stepped out of the house but she didn't seem to be able to see us as by my guess she had us under the same illusion I use to use when I wanted to be alone.

"Or what?"

"Or I will let Ryuki feast on her soul" my jaw clench in anger. I didn't know who this Ryuki was but I was not going to let them harm Rosalie.

"I'll be there"

"This is the only way my daughter" rage coursed through my vain, without a thought I lashed out to her with my claws that were extended but without ease she evaded me. A kick to the side of my stomach sent me crashing in to the old Oak three beside the house.

"What is it Isabella? Don't like being called my daughter?" I got up holding my side. In a moment of distraction Renee letdown her guards and Leah was able to see us. Without thinking Leah run to us but Renee disappeared in to thin air.

"Are you okay" Leah's voice was laced with concern as she held my hand and let me support on her. Emmett and Carlisle came out as Rene disappeared.

"Bella are you okay?" I nodded at Carlisle straightening up.

"She is a lot stronger than I thought. We need to get back to the hotel."

Once we got to the hotel everyone gathered at the living room. So that I could tell them what was going on. I know that they will not agree with me but we have to do as she says; I can't risk her hurting Rosalie.

"I manage to speak with Renee, she said in order for me to see Rosalie I need to meet her at the old Shrine in the mountains. It is about two miles from here."

"Okay then Emmett and Leah will go with you through the front Jasper and…" I lifted my hand up to stop Carlisle.

"Dad, she said I need to go alone, that if I did anything stupid she would let some Ryuki person or thing feast on her soul. Whatever the hell that is I cannot let it hurt her" Carlisle face went stone hard and emotionless, I imagine if he could he would be paler than he already is.

"Ryuki? That can't be. That is just a legend" Carlisle stood up and passed in front of the sofa he was sitting on.

"Who is this and what legend are you talking about?" I stood up making him stop and look at me.

"Well there is this story that was believed to have happened in Haikou, over nine hundred years ago. They said that these two sister Hana and Mana were fighting over the control of Haikou. And in the mist of that, one of the sisters summoned a demon from the sixth realm of hell. Neither of the sisters was able to control it and so it took over Hana's body who was the evil sister and it brought some of his minions over, who then started to slater innocent people in order for him to gain strength and leave her body so that he would be able to bring his body over to the real world." We all listened to Carlisle as he spoke but I didn't see how this was related to us.

"What does that have to do with Rosalie?"

"If you let me finish then maybe we can find an answer to that."

"Okay, go on then."

"Well Mana fled to one of the small villages not far, she ran in to a blacksmith that had heard of what was happening. He told her his dad use to tell him stories of evil spirits that could poses a person and make them do evil things and thought him their different weaknesses. The man then forged a sword made out of gold and told her to go over to the only shrine in the town that was at the end of the village and bless the sword, she did as she was told. When she got back the whole town had been killed. Mana went over to the house where the old man stayed in and there was a letter written on the table along with a silver necklace with a red stone. The letter gave her instructions that on during the blood moon she would need to go to the center of the mountains of the five most powerful gods; Wuzhi Mountains. Where she had to summon him and fight him even though he was in the body of Hana and so she did. They fought until she was able to draw some blood off him; she took the drop of blood on the sword and poured it on top of the red stone. Which drew his soul in to the stone but also taking Hanna's soul along with his and trapping it till someone is able to release them. The legend has stayed as a simple fictional story. Some say that in order for him to be summoned again he needs the body of three females, one a virgin, one that is neither light nor dark but has walked on both sides and one that shall feed off the living to not die." That last part caught my attention. Why would she take Rosalie when Rosalie was not a virgin?

"Shit Bellsie you are part of prophesy. You have walked both sides light and dark." I looked at Emmett who had excitement written all over his face

"No shit Sherlock" Kate beat me to the point. Regardless of the situation it made me smile when he gave her the face like someone had kicked his puppy.

"I see where I come in to play but were does Rosalie come in to the picture?" I asked Carlisle

"Well I am not sure maybe she took Rosalie to get you here." I looked at the watch on the wall it was almost ten in the night. I could run the two miles in like thirty minutes. Carlisle noticed me watching the clock.

"Bella please let us go with you just in case you need help, we'll keep our distance and not interfere unless you ask or need help." I couldn't deny him this; last time I had refused their help but my brothers had still tagged along without my consent maybe if I had agreed things would have been different.

"Fair enough but we need to keep someone here to watch over Alice"

"Kate, Victoria and I will watch over her" I looked over at Esme I wasn't sure if this was a good idea we had to leave one of the boys I know Esme and Kate can take care of themselves but they were not really the fighting type. Victoria must have seen me hesitate because she stood up and looked me dead in the eye.

"I won't let anything happen to them. You have seen me fight I can stand my ground." I don't think I had ever thought I could trust someone who had tried to hurt me or someone in my family but the intensity of her words and the look she held in her eyes I saw that she would do anything to protect my girls. Whether it was because she felt in debt with Leah or because she had come to love those in my family I couldn't tell but I knew she would take care of them.

"Alright" I nodded at her and saw the look Kate gave me. I smiled at her and turned over to the guys behind me.

"Okay I want you to keep a perimeter around the shrine. Since it is five of you it should cover a lot of space. The shrine is not that big but I need you to keep a perimeter of at least a three hundred feet we can't let them see you arriving with me, so I'll leave first you need to give me a five minutes head start that should be enough time for me to make it in and for them to be distracted with me and not notice you arriving."

"Sounds good to me" Leah and Emmett said at the same time.

"Bella if I may have a word."

"Yes jaz"

"Well I just thought that maybe we should make a plan of who will take what side if in case it comes to taking them out. In all my experience the escape route they all normally take is through the back. So I suggest that Emmett takes the south…"

"Woooow! Hell Yeah that's my place!" leave it to Emmett to be excited over a fight. We all looked at him and shook our heads.

"What?"

"Nothing, as I was saying Leah should take the north which would be the gate should they try and flee from there I will take the west which is hardly ever used as a escape route Carlisle and Laurent can take the North East and South East should they need assistance there will be three able to help. Either Laurent and myself in Ems case or Carlisle and myself in Leah's case, and should I need any help I'll have Emmett or Leah closest. While still having Carlisle and Laurent keep a watch on the other end and be able to help you." Jasper has always been one to think things through when it came to fighting.

"Thank you Jazz, well guys you all know what we will do. Get ready I'll leave in a bit." I went in to one of the rooms and knelt down on the corner I spoke as quietly as I could.

" _I have never been one to believe but if you, any of you. The gods my father believed in exist and you are listening to me, I ask you to give me the strength to overcome this. Rosalie is my life and I can't lose her. Please protect her and my family. They are all I have and I rather die than to lose any of them"_ I wish with all I had in me that everything would come out good and that no one would get hurt. The rose that had been engraved on my chest burnt, not enough to make it hurt but enough for it to be noticeable. I stood up and walked out to the Living room once more. Leah came shortly after me and went over to Esme.

"Please stay by her side at all moments, I hate to leave her but I need to go. If I don't come back don't let her die she has a life ahead of her even if I am not here to see it." Esme's eyes watered at the thought she took one of Leah's hands in her and touched her cheek with the other.

"Don't you say that my daughter you will be back" She then embraced Leah and walked over to the room on her way she passed next to me and stopped.

"Please take care and bring Rosalie back home" she paced a kiss on my cheek and walked to the room. I nodded at all of them before taking off.

It was around eleven by the time I got to the shrine. I walked to the entrance and bowed slightly in front of the Komainu then walked in on the sides of of the Torii as my dad had showed me many time. He use to say that the center is where the gods walked not humans. After walking a small distance inside where I came to the Chozuya, I took the ladle in my right hand and scooped some water from the flowing fountains and rinsed my left hand then I rinsed the right then I took the ladle in my right hand and poured some water on my left hand to rinse my out. Finally I held the ladle horizontally to clean the ladle with the remaining water. Maybe I didn't need to do this but it was something my dad had showed me, people may no longer come to this shrine to pay respects to Inari but I sure didn't want to piss the gods of today. I walked farther in to the Honden where I tossed a coined in to the Haiden box and bowed twice then clapped twice.

"I am here today for the reasons you already know, please give me the strength I need and protect those I love. Thank you Inari Okami." I bowed one last time. Clapping sounds made me spin around but there was no one there.

"Oh how Sweet of you to pay respects as if these Gods exist" the sinister voice came from behind me making me turn around. My body was already shaking with anger however I knew I had to keep calm in order to save Rosalie.

"Well to you they may not exist and I may not believe in them but my father did so I show my respects the way it should be done." Renee's laughter echoed all over.

"Ahh is it always going to be like that with you my daddy this my daddy that?" how could I keep my anger down with her mocking my father's memory?

"Who else should I remember? YOU? The all so loving mother that left me when I was born the one who was going to kill me, had my father not saved me?" the smile of her face was gone.

"Oh yes _**mother**_ he told me about your rich king who offered you to rule by his side if you had only killed me." My blood was boiling and my eyes were probably no longer its normal color. Renee growled at me as she turned more translucent.

"What is it, you getting mad?" a flash of white was all I saw then her hand wrapped around my neck.

"If it hadn't been that he took you away I would have ruled this land." I could feel her hot breath on my face. A ball of ice was forming in the center of my hand, I pushed forward opening my claws and sending all the ice on to her body. Rene was propelled back around ten feet before she vanished in to thin air. Appearing in front of me again.

"You are a lot stronger than I thought." I was ready to attack but Renee just looked at me.

"Never judge a book by its cover." I said smiling at her.

"Let me wipe that smile of yours my dear" she snapped her fingers twice. Behind her came out two persons with animal features there skin look like it was decaying and covered with what looked like fur. By my guess these could be the minions that Carlisle mentioned in his story. In the middle of them was Rosalie's body floating but she seemed to be sleeping. I stepped forward to touch her and was immediately blocked by these things.

I had it with that! I had Rosalie so close to me and I had to do something to get her out. My instincts kicked in punching at the first in the face and kicking the next in the stomach they both surrounded me as we started fighting one punched at me but I ducked under aligning my claws in a spare form, ripping in to his chest but there was no heart; using the same momentum I flung his body around smashing it to the next one. They both smashed in to the farthest wall where I came in from. I then turned and walked over to Rosalie and touched her face her skin was white and her veins on the side of her face and her neck looked between purple and black.

"What have you done to her?" I looked at Renee leaning on the wall followed with bones cracking in to place I looked over and saw those thing standing up.

"You can't kill them and your precious girlfriend is just sleeping no need to worry" I looked at Rosalie and touched her face

"Baby please wake up. It is me… Bella"

"Oh, she can't hear you no matter how much you try. Seize her!" I looked over just as these creature took both of my arms pulling them to my back and forcing me down to my knees. Renee then came over and touched Rosalie's face.

"Get your hands off her!" I tried to shake their hold off but I was not able to. Slowly Rosalie's body straighten up and her eyes opened looking at me she smiled.

"Bella, My love you are finally here." She seemed as if nothing there was nothing happening. She came over to me and touched my face. Something wasn't right this was not my Rose.

"You are not my Rosalie." Her smile never faltered. With a motion of her hand I was released

"Bella Baby, it is me. Who else could I be" I stood up and looked at her in the eye her hand took mines.

"I don't know. Will you leave with me?" I had to prove this was my Rosalie some how

"Bella, we can't leave. Renee needs us. You promised you would always find you way back to me and you have. You are here with me now. I am sorry we made you come all this way." Her voice was soft and sweet as if she knew everything that was happening and wanted to be a part of it but my Rosalie would never do something like that. The way I saw things there was only one way out of this and it would be to make them believe I am a part of their plan.

"I always will baby no matter what happens." I smiled at Rosalie lacing our fingers. Rosalie looked over at Renee as she spoke.

"Renee, you may leave and please take them." They looked at each other for a long while before Rene looked at me and motion her fingers in the air. The two things standing behind me turned to black smoke

"Very well, I hope you know what you are doing Rosie." Renee then vanished leaving us alone. All my instincts told me to flee, to just take her and run as fast as I could but I knew Rosalie wouldn't leave with me so I had to hold my ground.

"What is going on babe?" her index touched my lips followed by her lips pressing in to mine. For a moment there I forgot about everything savoring the softness of her lips on mine and pulling her closer to my body.

The world could be ending but I would honestly not care if I would die with Rosalie in my arms and her lips on mine. Her nails scraped along my neck eliciting a moan out of me. Slowly her kissed got wilder; her hand in my hair pooling me closer. Something in the back of my head snapped making me gain my senses enough to remember this was not my Rosalie. I placed my hand on her shoulder and softly applied pressure to make her stop.

"Is something wrong baby?" _well other than I don't think you are my girlfriend and my mother is working with a demon I don't think so_ I looked at her and smiled.

"No my love everything is just fine, should we go for a walk?" I need to get her away from here and try to find out as much information as I could.

"Why don't you come with me up on the roof it has a beautiful view" _well here goes nothing, what could I loose_

"Okay, let's go" Rosalie took my hand and lead the way up a flight of stairs at the end of the hall. There was a small bench. Rosalie sat on it then I sat next to her.

"I am sure you have question but I need you trust me. Your mom wants to bring Ryuki. He has promised to protect us and keep us alive if we help him. I know Renee will not let anything happen to us, she cares about you and me." I felt rage course through my veins. I stood up faster

"You can't be serious? I told you she left me when I was a baby but I never told you she left me for a kingdom! Which she wanted to rule she tried to kill me when I was a baby! Now she is doing the exact same thing but instead of leaving me she is trying to use you and me in the process. What part of that, is caring about you or me?" I was trying to control my emotions but with what Rosalie said I couldn't even if I tried. Rosalie would never understand how much I hate this woman. I couldn't tell if she was under some spell or she really believed Renee was being honest.


	18. Get Ready Get Set

**Hey guys so here is the next chap. I just wanted to tell you all thank you for still being around this story. I am duper proud of how far I have come in improving my writing.**

 **I hope you all are still enjoying. Reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks.**

 **Note I do not speak Latin so please pardon me if I get something wrong**

* * *

 **Sometimes it's hard to just keep going** **  
** **But faith is moving without knowing** **  
** **Can I trust what I can't see**

"Bella, please calm down" _How could I?_

Just thinking I had to walk away from that place without Rosalie was more than enough to spike my anger, not to mention she actually thought that Renee even care about anyone but herself.

" _Say I stay here with you, why should I help bring this Ryuki thing back?"_

" _That is a simple answer my love to make the world a better one, see he only feasts on those who are bad. Renee wants to make this world in to a better place." I looked at Rosalie standing there next to me and I could just tell that this wasn't her talking._

" _This isn't you. You would never talk like this nor would you ever side with her knowing how much I hated her."_

" _Who else could I be my love?" think Bella think hard…_

" _Do you remember the one promise I made to you?" rose looked at me and smiled_

" _Course I do. How could I ever forget that you promised to never let me get hurt?" wrong_

" _Right, as I was saying what it there to gain if we help bring back this thing?"_

" _He my love will rid the world of all the bad people of all those that have ever done bad things."_

" _I'll help you with one condition." Rosalie smiled triumphantly_

" _And what would that be?" no hesitation at all_

" _That you come with me back to the hotel to talk with Carlisle and the rest of the family."_

" _I can't do that."_

" _Why not?" Rose walked away from me but didn't answer. Her back was away from me, this was the one shot I had I could take her in my arms and leap of the edge landing almost at the entrance of the shrine and so I did._

 _As fast as I could I shot forward taking her with me jumping of the edge of the roof and as my feet landed I shot forward. I had hardly made it pass the entrance when I heard her gasp and her fists clenched at her chest._

" _Baby stop!" I came to a halt immediately_

" _What is it?" I looked at Rosalie but she seemed to be fine._

" _Part of me is linked to him he knows that you will not let me get harmed so he had someone cast a spell to bind me to him."_

" _What? And how do I get this spell broken?"_

" _I don't have much long you passed the barrier and if you keep me pass it then my body will start to collapse and he'll just move on to another body. From the link he has created I am able to access parts of his knowledge I would say and there is one thing that can break this link and send him back to where he came" Rosalie gasp again in an almost painful sound._

" _Get a bit closer to the Shrine please." She didn't have to finish the sentence when I was already walking back to the entrance._

" _Wait don't step in, I have to tell you before he takes over again. You have to get the sword it's in the mountains." This time she didn't gasp but instead it was more like a sharp cry of pain. I didn't wait anymore I walked in to the shrine and set her down on the floor. Rosalie's eye closed but when they opened they were no longer those beautiful eyes I could get lost in. they were a pitch black the seemed so cold._

" _Thought you could out smart me? I tried I gave you a chance to join me by good means, now you will do what I want whether you like it or not." The voice that came from Rosalie was deeper not similar to a man's voice but deeper for her._

" _And if I refuse to do so?"_

" _Then I'll walk out of here myself and let your precious Rosalie die I am sure she managed to tell you that I have linked her to me." Rage coursed through my veins. Every nerve lit up as my body started to tremble._

" _Don't you dare hurt her!" I furious how dare he threaten to kill Rosalie_

" _Or what darling you will kill me?" a sinister laugh followed_

" _I want to see you try. You can't hurt me without hurting Rosalie. Now leave you have three days to make a decision._

 **Day 1**

After talking to Carlisle and he had once more relayed part of the story to me, I had made a decision to go searching for the sword. However no one knew where the sword was and it had been over nine hundred years since it had last been seen but something in the back of my head said I should head to Wuzhi (mountain of the dead Li Clan Chief). After all this was the last place that Mana fought him.

Twelve hours after moving from the hotel I had just pasted the village that was closest to the mountains. Just outside the village I came to a stop someone was following me. My mind had been too occupied that I hadn't noticed when or where this person had started to follow me. I came to a halt and the person stopped too. I looked around and couldn't find the person.

"I know you are there and I know you are following me" no movement came nor any noise. I ran another distance and again there was someone following.

"Seriously? Show yourself I don't have time for these games" I said and a soft and fine voice sounded from behind me.

"I am not playing games, I am right here" I turned around and was met with a pair of fishy eyes staring at me from head to toe.

"Why are you following me?" The girl had to be at least five feet six inches in height

"I am following you because you entered my territory. From what I see you are not from around here." Her long, corn silk, blond hair reached all the way to her waist.

"I haven't in a long time." She nodded at me.

"What bring you to this areas?" she was dressed in a long red dress that had many flower patterns all over it.

"Just taking a tour I guess" one of her eyebrows raised

"You guess? So if you are just taking a tour why are you in such a hurry?" her skin was paler than those of the natives around this place and she didn't seem any older than I was but then again I didn't match my age and she sure wasn't any ordinary human

"And you sure ask a lot of questions." The girl smiled.

"Maybe I can help you find what you are looking for after all this is my home." I looked at her for a long while and again there was that feeling in the back of my head.

"I am heading to the mountains of the dead Li Clan Chief, I am looking for a sword. That is the only place I could think of heading to;"

"Searching the mountains may take you days, unless you know where exactly to start searching."

"I am very aware of that"

"What do you need this sword for?" I took a deep breath. What could I lose by trusting in this girl? I scratched the back of my head and nodded before I started to tell her why I needed it after all this was the best I could hope for like she said this was her home and if anyone could help me it would be her. The feeling I got was one that said I could trust this girl and so I did.

 **The infrastructure will collapse** **  
** **Voltage spikes** **  
** **Throw your keys in the bowl**

If I had any shot at getting my daughter back I think I have lost it. Isabella had all the right to be mad at me to hate me. I was never there for her but the past was the past I was coming back to ask for her forgiveness and try to gain a little part in her life. Then I had to find that stupid necklace and start hearing all these whispers, now I can't even run away from it or tuning my back. If Isabella didn't hate me then she will definitely hate me now and more so for bringing her girlfriend in to all of this mess.

Charlie and I had very distinct views of life when we were younger, I loved him very much but he was never the love of my life. I knew that he would be a good father to her after I left but I never knew the Isabella would grow to hate me so much, maybe just maybe if I had never met Marcus and his brothers then things would have been different. Bella had all the right to believe that I never loved her after all I never came back even after Marcus had died.

My only hope was to find a way to unlink Rosalie from Ryuki's soul and let Isabella see that I don't mean to harm her but rather gain a space in her life even if it was just as an acquaintance.

"Penny for your thoughts?" that soft voice was etched in my mind even when I knew it wasn't hers.

"Nothing much I just thought what I would be doing now if I hadn't come across you necklace.

"Why do you fight me? I can never read your mind." Her black eyes bored in to me and for moment I thought that he who was behind those eyes could read my thoughts.

"I don't fight it maybe It's your lack of practice." I said smirking.

"Maybe" she said absent minded. _Soon daughter soon I'll find a way to let you and your girl have peace even if it means giving my life in return._

 **They hide just out of sight** **  
** **Can't face me in the light** **  
** **They'll return but I'll be stronger**

This place is dark, there is no one here no life, nothing but me and that thing. There was something I couldn't put my finger on, in all this time he had not once attempt to come near me he still kept his distance. Was it because if he did I would know more about it? That moment he had manifested itself in the shadows near where I was I had gotten a bit of information. Like if being close made a connection between us. Short so short but I had manage to read his mind I would say all I knew he had a weakness but if he dies do will i.

I knew what he was but there was no word to describe it. I haven't seen it face so far but I know if I do I will not be able to ever erase it from my mind. All I cared right now was that Bella was fine that she was safe. I had spoken to her shortly warned her and I could only hope that she would find a way to help me.

I knew I was locked somewhere in my head but her voice had reached me and the will to be with her made me be able to gain a little time with her but then I had been plunged back in to this darkness.

"You still think you can help her?" his deep chilled voice came. My skin crawled at the sound. I had been scared of him at first but not now.

"I know I can." I said defiantly from where I was sitting down. My head down and my knees pulled to my chest.

"I admire you will to be with her." I could tell just by the sound of his voice that if I could see his face he would be smirking at me.

"Why are you afraid to let me see you?" I was met with silence. Either I caught him off guard or he was debating on it.

"Who said I was afraid?" and like that I heard the soft click of footsteps getting closer but not too close...

"Is it you who doesn't dear look at me now?" I stiffened slightly but I looked up. He was nothing like I expected.

He smiled down at me and I was left wondering if this person standing here was his real self or something he had mustered up. Those midnight black eyes burned in to mines. He looked nothing like a demon and everything like a regular human been for the exception of his eyes that had no pupil everything from edge to edge was black.

"What is it dear do you not like what you see?" I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Actually I don't." he still kept his distance.

"Why not? Am I not girly enough for you?" he tone was mocking and it irritated me.

"In fact, you lack everything my girl doesn't" I said taking a step forward. He hummed and discreetly took a step walking to the right in attempt to walk in a circle around me. I had to somehow get near him.

 **Can I trust what I can't see  
To reach my destiny  
I want to take control but I know better**

 **Forget the fear it's just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back  
And turn your dreams to dust  
All you need to do is just trust**

 **Day two**

"Midnight!" I shot up in a sitting position. I was on a bed, my mind was in a daze,

I don't remember how I got here, the last thing I remember was talking to Midnight. That was the name she had given me while we spoke. The sun was still high up in the sky that much I knew from the light coming in from the window to my left.

I got off the bed and walked to the door. The room was small both the living room and kitchen together and there was no one. The door was open leading outside. My mid was clearing now and I recalled the last thing I saw was a flicker of her wrist and her words fluttered into my mind

 _ **simul alta meis dormitationem, usque loqui est verum**_

My Latin was not great but it was good enough to know it said she placed me to sleep in order for me to speak the truth. _Why had I been so stupid to trust a stranger?_ _That was a spell which only meant she was a Caster, a witch. I hadn't come by one in years._

I turned over to looking for anyone but there was no one and the little house behind me was the only one in the middle of the mountains.

"You are finally awake I see" I turned around to see Midnight standing by the door I had come out from.

"I trusted in you" My eyes were probably flaring silver for I was pissed off that she had spelled me to sleep.

"Relax you little fox, I am sure you know I am a witch and if I wished so I could dismantle you with the flicker of my wrist" _I knew she wasn't lying but what could I do she was right and the only way to disable her was catching her off guard and I didn't have the upper hand right now_

I took a deep breath to calm myself down

"Much better don't you think? Now back to where we were. I do apologize for putting you to sleep but I needed to know if what you were saying was the truth. So I put you to sleep in order to get in to your head. " I nodded at her.

"In centuries no one has ever been here searching for the sword. So I am sorry for being doubtful about your intentions with the sword."

"So you know where it is?" I could tell by the way she spoke that she knew where it was and what it was capable of doing.

"Yes I do. I am the sole guardian of the sacred sword. The one I used to put away my sister and that demon she summoned." The disgust towards said persons was not left unnoticed. _She was Mana the twin sister that had defeated the demon._ I was stunned by this information.

"M-Manna?" he lip pulled upward on the edges

"Yes that would be my former name"

"How are you still alive?" _I couldn't believe this witches are not immortal beings, they live they die so how was she alive for so long?_

"I figured you would ask that sooner or later. And to answer you it simple. Magic. I channel the elements around me earth, water, fire and air they give me life" _so she was sort of like me in a sense._

"Yes, I am like you in a way" I stared. _Could she read my mind too?_ Midnight's lip twitched before she laughed softly.

"No I cannot read your mind Isabella"

"But you just did. How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Well I didn't know but I could only guess by the look on your face. I have been in your head there for I know everything about you" I just nodded at her. _Everything she said everything about me?_

"You should be hungry why don't you come inside and have something to eat." It wasn't a question but a statement leaving no space for arguing. So I followed her in to the house and sat by the small table. Time was ticking on me and I needed to find this sword and get back home.

"Soooo can I ask you, where is this sword I am looking for?" her back was to me putting together a plate of fruits.

"Where do you think it would be?" and as she ask those words I could the slight shimmering on her back. The shimmering wouldn't be noticeable to a humans eyes because it was almost not visible to mines.

"It's on your back." My voice was flat but no doubt that Midnight could tell that I was slightly astound at this.

"So you were able to see it" and as she said the words the sword became visible to me. Her words were not a question but rather a fact she already knew. When she turned to me she has a soft smile on her lips.

"I couldn't at first it was a slight shimmering but then I was it all there hanging on your back"

"I have crossed in to may person's paths in my life and no one has been able to see it."

"Then why was I able to see it?"

"I have a cloaking spell on it and only one with pure intentions will be able to see it."

"How comes I didn't see it the first time I saw you?" M _ain I was full of questions today._

"You didn't see it because you didn't know who I was. That is the other part of the spell even if the intentions are pure their eyes will not see if they don't know" _this is one cleaver woman._ I nodded at her and looked down at my plate that was untouched.

"Are you not going to eat?" my mouth watered at all the fruits on the plate so I took the fork and started eating. Midnight was quiet for a while as eat. I was still processing all the information.

"May I ask for how long I was asleep?" she simply nodded before answering me.

"About a day give and take some hours." I almost choked on the food I was eating

"Are you kidding me?! I need to get back before he kills my girlfriend." I stood up from the table faster than intended and almost tipped the table over.

"Calm down please. There is one last thing I need to do before we leave this place."

"We? I think you understood wrong I need to leave, and I need that sword."

"You are not the guardian of the sword therefor you can't wield it." _I had to get that sword and get out of this place but if I can't wield the sword then it is of no use to me. Which means I need her and can't afford to be on her bad side_

I sighed and nodded at her. Midnight turned around and walked out of the house, then I followed her to the back of the house where she has assembled a small alter for her offerings. I gave her space to do her offerings and whatever else it is they do.


End file.
